Beach Magic
by Aquile Storm
Summary: Ichigo was dragged to the Kurosaki family vacation by none other than Isshin. He was sure that this was going to be the worst summer ever. But will he change his mind when he meets a certain raven haired girl called Rukia? FINISHED :DD IchiRuki
1. Pink Pandas and Plushies

Disclaimer: Kubo owns Bleach.

A/N: Yeah…! I'm starting with a new fanfic, even before I finish Substitute. Don't worry I'll update it soon. I have a writer's block on that chapter… Anyways, back to the story. :D

**BEACH MAGIC**

**A Great Vacation?**

**Kurosaki Residence, June 10****th**

"Summer holidays are starting tomorrow for twelve whole days…!"

Yuzu said as she passed the bowl of rice to her onii-chan. It was dinnertime in the Kurosaki residence. "I'm so happy! Daddy, are we going-"

"That reminds me!" Isshin slammed his hand on the table while the other pointed upwards. "I have a reservation for a holiday at an island! Karin! Yuzu! Ichigo!" He took out some confetti from his back pocket and threw it all over.

_Bewoo__…_ He blew a noisemaker he took from his front pocket.

"Otou-san! Don't make a mess!" Yuzu said. Though usually, every night there _will_ be a mess at the table, thanks to Ichigo's and Isshin's fight.

"We'll be going to Rikka Island for some father-daughter bonding!" More confetti. "TA-DA! Isn't that great?" Some confetti went into Karin's rice bowl. She picked it out, her eye was twitching with annoyance. Why did her dad have to be such an eccentric?

_Bewoo__…_

"I'm not a _daughter_!" Ichigo yelled out, slamming his hands on the table. _Here comes the mess__…_ Yuzu was prepared to yell out, "Onii-chan, Otou-san! Don't fight!"

But she didn't have to. Isshin ignored him, instead he told the three about their holiday trip. "We'll be there for ten whole days. It's a chalet in a beach resort! Isn't Daddy great?"

A distant "Pfft," was heard from a certain carrot-top.

"AND," Isshin continued, slamming his hands on the table. He seemed to make as much noise as possible. "We're leaving _tomorrow_!"

"What?! I DON'T WANT TO GO!" Ichigo's drink fell and spilled on the tiled floor. Some of it stained his light coloured shirt. But Yuzu was too excited to notice.

"Yay! It's so exciting!" Yuzu squealed.

Karin smiled. "Good. It'll be nice to go somewhere for once."

------

**Kurosaki Residence, June 11****th**

Next day, around noon. Isshin with Karin and Yuzu crept up to Ichigo's room, almost stealthily. Isshin looked through a slightly ajar door. Ichigo was still sleeping, that lazy bum.

"Good," The elder Kurosaki said. "Daddy'll grab his legs and Karin-chan, Yuzu-chan, you two take his arms."

"Wouldn't it be easier to just wake him up?" Karin grumbled. It was waaay to early to be doing something as silly as _this. _

"Come on, Karin-chan…" Yuzu said. "It's fun. Like we're in a spy movie!"

" 'Cept that spies don't usually give their brother a freaky wake up call like this."

Isshin ignored her grumble and went in the 16-year-old's room. Yuzu followed him. Sighing, she followed her dad and twin. Isshin grabbed both of Ichigo's legs while Yuzu took his right arm and Karin took his left. And they lifted Ichigo off his bed.

The three got so much as half a metre from his bed before Ichigo started to stir. "Wh- whaa…?" He said groggily. Ichigo half-opened his eyes and saw that the ceiling was moving.

Hold on. The ceiling was _moving_?!

And his arms and legs' movement were constricted. What was happening? His question was answered when he turned his head downwards to see Isshin grinning like a madman. His eyebrows knotted to his usual trademark scowl.

"ARRHH!" He twisted and turned to break free. That made Karin and Yuzu let go of his arms accidentally. He fell, head first on the floor.

"Oopsie. Sorry, Onii-chan," Yuzu said in a small voice.

"It's not my fault, Ichi-nii," Karin said. Ichigo didn't care whose fault it was. He just needed to get out from his dad's grip!

"What the hell?! LET GO OF ME OLD MAN!" Too bad, Isshin had a firm hold of him.

"We're going to Rikka Island and we're going to be late if you don't hurry!" Isshin said, grinning.

"I'M NOT GOING!" He tried to kick him. Didn't work. Ichigo swung his fist at his dad but Isshin jerked his legs and made him fall flat on his head again. "I SAID I'M NOT GOING! LET. ME. GO!"

"Going or not, that is not your choice, Ichigo, my son!" Ichigo turned -now he's laying on his stomach- but Isshin still had a hold of him so his legs turned to an X shape. "Then we'll just force you to come! LET'S GO!"

With that, Isshin dragged him across the room (making some fingernail marks on the floor), down the stairs and outside the house/clinic. Then, he threw -yes, _threw- _him in the car.

------

So that was how Ichigo was dragged -literally- into coming to this trip. Ichigo slumped in his seat behind Yuzu's. He was still annoyed after being dragged into this whole vacation.

Honestly, he'd rather stay at home than spending _ten_ freakin' days with his asinine dad.

Karin was leaning on Ichigo's shoulder and her white socks clad feet were propped up on the window, simply reading her newly bought manga. Yuzu was humming happily at the passenger seat in front. Ichigo suddenly thought of something. "Oi, dad. What about my clothes? I didn't pack you know."

Maybe his dad could turn around and he could lock himself in his room till they all leave…

Nope, plan failed.

"Don't worry, my son. Yuzu had packed for you." Isshin grinned. _Nothing_ was going to ruin the Kurosaki family vacation trip. More silence for a moment when Isshin burst out, "It's too quiet…!" Isshin took an ancient looking -and of all colours- _pink_ cassette and stuffed it in the player. "Come, Yuzu-chan! Sing with me!"

_Oh, Kami-sama__…__ Not this__…__ please! _Ichigo thought.

The tape began and it played a twinkling and xylophone-y type of music at first. Then, the real torture began. Isshin and Yuzu _screamed_ out the lyrics.

" AN AWEEESOME AANT ACCEPTED AN ACCESSORYYYY FROMM AN AARDVARKK!! And THAAT was the letter 'A'!! LET'S ALLL GO TO 'B'"

Ichigo tried his best to block out all the singing- no scratch that, screaming- but failed. He looked over at Karin she was reading the newest edition of the manga '9 Shields' simply. But this time, he noticed that she had her iPod with her and it was playing on full blast.

Too bad Ichigo didn't bring his own.

When Isshin and Yuzu reached the letter 'P' on that _horrible, terrible, awful, stupid, damned _cassette, he was sure that he was going to be mad.

"THE PIINKK PANDAS PLAYYYED WITTHH THEIR PLUSHIEEESSS!!! 'P' is DONEE! Now we go to 'Q'!! "

No. Scratch that last comment. He wasn't going mad, he was going _insane_.

------

After three hours (though Ichigo felt like it was three _days_), of terrible torture of listening to the "damned Animal Alphabets cassette" in Ichigo's words, they finally reached their destination.

"Finally," Ichigo growled. He hit his head three times when he got out of the car, hard. Why? After listening to that cassette for five times straight, that alphabets song got in his head and now he cant get it out. _The cuuurious caats cl__…_

"ARGHH!!"

Ichigo torture is always fun :D About the Animal alphabet song… it was randomly made by me so excuse the silliness of it --;; Rukia will come in the next chapter by the way…

Tell me if you liked it. Reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated. :D

**Please review? **


	2. Beaches and Balls

Disclaimer: Yeaahh… Sure, I own Bleach (note the sarcastic tone)

**Beaches and Balls**

**Rikka Island****—**** Day One**

He had to admit. It _was _nice.

_Even _if he had to share it with his dad.

Chalet 015 had a really nice ambience. The sage-green carpeted floor was soft and there was a built-in wardrobe made of what Ichigo thought was oak. There was a mini bar stocked full of small snacks. There was also a door connecting to -no doubt- a toilet/bathroom.

The two queen-sized beds were really comfy-looking. Two pictures of a seaside was hung up above the bed head on the light green-white wooden walls. Like they weren't going to see enough of that soon. A side table separated the two beds with a lamp on top of it.

Isshin opened the curtains and Rikka Island summer sunlight came pouring in. Ichigo blinked a few times to adjust to the lighting. "Ichigo, my boy! What do you think of that?" Isshin stretched an arm to his side, showing him the gorgeous seaside view they had from the room. Isshin slid open the transparent glass door and a fresh ocean breeze came into the room.

Ichigo smiled.

He liked it.

"Did daddy did a good job or what?" Isshin grinned.

"Pfft," was the response.

"Otou-san! Onii-chan! It's beautiful here!" Yuzu came barging into the room. Hers and Karin's room was at Chalet 016 right beside theirs. But there wasn't a connecting door, so she had to take the long way in.

Ichigo leaned on the banister, looking at the view of the beach. There weren't many people on the beach because it was private property. Apparently, the hotel/resort management bought the part exclusively for the hotel guests.

He saw a few girls playing beach volleyball, yelling around noisily. But the sound of the waves drowned the girls' voices. In the clear ocean Ichigo could see just a few people swimming and/or kayaking, if not banana boating.

Karin appeared beside Ichigo, also leaning on the banister. "It's nice here, isn't it, Ichi-nii?"

"It's great," Ichigo said. But he wasn't going to tell his dad that. He'll be so full of himself about what a good job he'd done.

"Ah! You can see the beach from here!" Yuzu squealed and skipped to the veranda then she turned back to Isshin. "Daddy! Can we go to the beach now?"

"To the beach!" Isshin yelled, pointing to the door frame. Even Karin looked excited. It had been a long time since they had been to the beach.

"I'm not going…I'm not going," Ichigo mumbled to himself. "I'm NOT going."

------

Too bad.

Ichigo still got his butt dragged to the beach. He didn't know that _Yuzu_ was capable of making such a scary face. So now he was sitting on the beach, though how he wished he was back up in the chalet, -after he saw the chalet, being back at the house seemed like he really was missing out on something- under those comfy comforters.

Maybe, he could try to make that damned Animal Alphabets song out of his head…

Karin and Isshin were building a sandcastle, or in this case a sand suburb, complete with sandy hills and small -however distorted looking- houses while Yuzu was playing in the cool clear ocean water.

He sat on the white and blue striped towel provided by the hotel, wearing an azure swim trunks with white lining around the waist and down the sides. He was also wearing an unbuttoned white shirt.

_Fine._ He thought. _The beach__'__s not that bad either. _

Ichigo rested his head on his knees and closed his eyes, listening to the rumble of the waves and the sound of the people around him.

It was serene, calm… quite nice actually.

But the next thing he heard wasn't so calming. Or nice.

It was the sound of a big beach ball hitting roughly on someone's head. Or, on _his_ head to be more specific.

Well, at least the alphabet song is out of his head.

"OI!" He caught the ball with both of his hands after it bounced from his head.

"Sorry!" He heard a female voice say. A girl came running to Ichigo, her raven hair bouncing on her petite shoulders. She was wearing a pair of khaki coloured short shorts and a purple tank top with a picture of a blue fish on the middle. She was giggling as she ran to him.

"So sorry about that," She said, still giggling. Ichigo handed her the ball, frowning. It still hurt though. Okay, maybe not _hurt, _but it still interrupted his moment. "Really, I should jump higher next time."

"Yeah."

She flashed him a smile before taking the ball away from him and went back to her friends.

_Maybe, this trip _could _get better. _Ichigo thought.

-------------

"Rukia-chan! Did you get the ball back?"

Inoue Orihime cupped her hands near her mouth as she yelled at her friend. Her long orange hair was tied up as a ponytail and she was wearing a sun visor with a pink two piece bathing suit that had orange hibiscus flower imprints on it.

"Orihime, next time don't hit the ball to high up." Hinamori Momo said to her friend. Orihime giggled. Like her long-haired friend, Momo also tied her black hair in a ponytail.

"I got it!" Rukia threw the ball to Momo. She caught it perfectly. "Let's continue our volleyball game."

"Right! The score was 3-1 just now…!" Brown-haired Matsuki Hikari said.

"I'm taking a quick break for a while, you guys…" Rukia said. She leaned under a tall tree, sipping apple juice from a juice box.

Kuchiki Rukia is a student from Hasaki High School for Girls in Tokyo. She was on a fieldtrip-cum-vacation with all her friends after her nii-sama was persuaded firmly.

The teachers were relaxing so much, the students could almost do whatever they want at anytime, as long as they're not getting into trouble. Or, more importantly, bother the teachers.

Simply put, it was more vacation than fieldtrip.

And so far she's enjoying it. A lot.

**---------**

Around 8:30pm, Karin was already sleeping on her soft bed. She was completely bushed out by playing on the beach that afternoon. So Isshin, Yuzu and Ichigo left her in her room while they go to the buffet dinner.

"I feel that it's going to be great here!" Yuzu twirled, her pink dress flowed out beneath her. "Thanks so much Daddy!"

Isshin grinned happily.

"Now, Ichigo. Express your gratitude to Daddy!"

"It's… nice," He muttered.

"You see Yuzu-chan? Even Ichigo said I did a _great, awesome, wonderful_ job!"

He scowled. "You're exaggerating it, old man."

The restaurant was so packed, the three had barely able to find a suitable seat. After they were circling the place at least twice with a newbie waitress, they found one.

"C'mon, Yuzu. I'll help you take the food." Ichigo led Yuzu to the buffet table.

Yuzu's eyes went wide with awe at the various food she saw. Obviously she didn't notice it when they were circling the place for a seat. "Wow…!" Yuzu quickly took a white plate from the stack and smiled sweetly at her brother.

_She__'__s excited about everything__…_

She was _way_ more excited than he thought.

"Look Onii-chan! Cake! Please can I have some?"

"Onii-chan! That looks delicious!"

"Onii-chan! Look at the size of that…thing!"

"Onii-chan…! I want this…"

"I want that! Onii-chan…!"

Ichigo had went back and forth to the buffet table at least five times already; just to get Yuzu's food. She must've tried everything on the table. And that was saying something since there was so many choices.

Then, as he was taking some chicken for himself and Yuzu, he spotted someone beside him. Ichigo shifted his gaze and lowered his head. She must've noticed him and looked up at him.

"Hey!" She acknowledged him and grinned. "You're that guy who's Orihime's ball hit!"

Ichigo's scowl deepened as he looked at her with a tinge of confusion. "Urm… Yeah. I was…. I guess," He said. What can you say if someone said that to you?

"Sorry again though," She apologized again. The girl was wearing a cornflower halter top with jeans that stopped right underneath her knees. Her raven black hair was tied in a small ponytail.

"By the way, I'm Kuchiki Rukia. Call me Rukia." She held out her hand and he shook it.

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Nice meeting you, Ichigo. Do you mind me calling you Ichigo? 'Cause I prefer calling people with their first names." Rukia smiled at him.

"Sure…no problem." Though he was a bit surprised that she was calling him by his first name. Usually people that he'd just met called him Kurosaki or, if it's a girl, Kurosaki-kun.

Well, Keigo called him Ichi when they met at school back at Karakura. But he was an eccentric anyway, so it didn't count.

Maybe she was just one of those friendly-types of people.

Ichigo felt a tug at the hem of his light green shirt. "Onii-chan… I want that pudding again, please…" Sighing inwardly, Ichigo took Yuzu the same pudding again for the _third_ time that night.

"Your sister, Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"Yup."

"Oh, she's so cute!" She said, pinching Yuzu's cheeks softly. Yeah, definitely those friendly-types. "What's your name?"

"Kurosaki Yuzu," Yuzu said in her I'm-happy-to-meet-you voice.

"I'm Rukia."

Rukia smiled at her and stood up again. She put some more tomatoes to her plate then she waved before walking back to her table "Well bye, Ichigo, Yuzu!"

Yuzu took her pudding from Ichigo gladly. She _loved_ the pudding there. "Onii-chan," Yuzu started. He groaned slightly. Ichigo thought she was going to ask him for another piece of cake, or the occasional sausage. But he was wrong. "Rukia-nee is nice."

Yuzu smiled.

"Yeah… she is." He put his plate back on the table. He could hear Rukia and two of her friends talking. One had long orange hair whom he distinctly heard as Orihime. And the other had black hair called Momo.

"Kuchiki! Inoue! Hinamori! Shush! You're too noisy!" A teacher came to their table and shushed them.

…for about a minute. Then they exploded with noise. _Again._

"Ichigo! Think fast!" Isshin was being Isshin and grabbed the sausage from his plate and ate it.

"Dammit, there's food there y'know!" Ichigo pointed at the buffet table.

Isshin grinned. "My son, if you were fast enough-OOF!"

And the usual ritual began.

So Rukia, Orihime, and Momo's table wasn't the only noisy table there anymore.

---------------

Rukia appeared! Heh, I think I made Yuzu ate too much XD Oh and I can't update much these days… school life is hectic. Anyways, how was it? Tell me in your reviews and thanks so much for reading!

**Please Review?**


	3. Racing and Winning

Disclaimer: The usual disclaimer thingies you see everywhere. Thanks to Indi for beta-ing :D

A/N: It has been a month since I've updated XD And here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

**It's a Race Then?**

**Rikka Island****—**** Day Two**

"Hey Ichi-nii…!"

A groan. Then silence…

"Ichi-nii…!" Her voice was more determined now. Karin put her hands on her hips. She yelled in his left ear. "ICHI-NII! WAKE UP!"

That worked.

Ichigo jumped out of bed and saw a smirking Karin. "Karin…what?! I was sleeping." He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and sat back down on the soft bed.

"Let's go to the pool, Onii-chan!" A smiling Yuzu appeared from behind Karin, already holding her bucket and spade. Ichigo looked quizzical. What can she do with a bucket and spade at a _pool_?

"Nooo….." He laid back down and pulled the covers over his head. "Ask dad willya?" He was feeling very sleepy because Isshin snores at night. _Loud._ Oddly, around two am, the snoring stopped abruptly.

"He won't wake up," Karin said. Ichigo groaned in frustration and fatigue. "C'mon Ichi-nii..!" Karin shook him saying, "Yuzu is already waiting…!"

The reply was a groan.

Outside, Yuzu was waiting for her brother and twin to come out. She was drumming her fingers on the plastic yellow bucket, looking down at her pink flip-flops.

"Yuzu! Good morning!"

The Kurosaki girl looked away from her pink slippers and saw Rukia-nee with Orihime and Momo. Rukia waved slightly when she noticed her.

"Rukia-nee! Hi!"

"We're going to the pool, want to come with us?" Rukia asked her.

She shook her head. "No thank you. I'm waiting for my Onii-chan and Karin-chan."

"Kay, Yuzu. Meet you at the pool. Bye!" With that Rukia-nee and her friends walked off first.

Back inside, Karin was trying to yell Ichigo out of bed. Three fluffy pillows were pushed over his ears, blocking any noise from his little sister. Karin's method won't work now.

Yuzu placed her hands on her hips and huffed. "Onii-chan!" She pulled the blanket away from him. "Come on, Onii-chan! Rukia-nee are at the pool too! Let's gooo…." Karin and Yuzu started to tug on Ichigo's arm. Softly at first then harder….

And harder… (twitch, twitch)

And _harder__…__ (twitch, _twitch)

Until he cracked.

"Gah! Alright! Alright! I'll go!" Ichigo dragged his feet as he ran a hand through his mess of orange hair. It's not like he could catch some sleep if they were pulling like that.

"YAY!" Yuzu clapped her hands. "I knew that would make you go."

Yuzu had told Karin about Rukia that morning. She used a bit -okay, maybe a _lot_- of exaggeration in her statement. So, Karin thought that a certain _Rukia-nee _helped him get out of bed.

Karin smirked. _Ichi-nii__'__s reached _that _age huh?_

-------

"Oh no!"

Yuzu cried out at the sight of the kid's pool. It was full of…kids, undoubtedly. Playful, water-splashing, _noisy _kids, much to Ichigo's displeasure. He twitched. "The pool's full…" The Kurosaki girl pouted.

Ichigo pointed at the bigger pool and yawned. "That one's not. You can swim there."

"Ichi-nii! Yuzu can't swim in the big pool, don't you know that?"

"Ah. Well, then let's go back to the chalet. I'm freakin' tired." Ichigo yawned yet again to prove his point.

"Noo…" Yuzu pouted. Then suddenly she cheered up and clapped her hands once. "Let's go to the beach then!"

"B-" Before Ichigo or Karin could reply, Yuzu was already holding on to their arms and dragging both of them to the beach. She yelled out,

"To the _BEACH_!"

--------

Yuzu took a deep breath and smelled the salty scent of the sea. There was almost no one there at the beach, since it was still in the morning. Yuzu ran to the water but yelped back when her toes touched the cold water. She then waded into the water carefully, getting used to the temperature slowly.

Karin spotted the sand-hill Isshin made yesterday. She frowned at it. Beside Isshin's was her sand-hill and it was _tiny_ compared to her dad's. Karin started to put more sand on her hill.

She really was those competitive types.

"Ah! Finally!"

Ichigo laid back on a towel, his right arm draped lazily on over his eyes. The morning summer sun was so pleasant, so… nice. Now he was glad that his dad brought - okay, _dragged_- him to this trip.

He could catch a quick nap here. At least Isshin wasn't there to snore the orange-haired teen's eardrums out.

"Rukia-chan! Momo-chan" Ichigo pulled his arm away from his eyes and sat up. It was Orihime, apparently hauling Rukia and Momo to the beach. "The beach's better, ne?" He could hear the girl all the way from there. _Girls are loud. _Ichigo laid back and closed his eyes, ignoring the noise they make.

Momo shook her head. "I prefer the pool… C'mon Hime, let's go back." She tugged on her friend's arm.

"No… The beach is better! Tell her Rukia-chan."

"… But I like the pool better. We went to the beach yesterday!"

The Inoue girl pouted for a moment, but then cheered up, like nothing had happened.

"Well, _I_ like the beach better." She said optimistically. "You can go back to the pool if you want, Rukia-chan, Momo-chan. If anyone needs me, I'll be right here!" She placed a light orange blanket on the sand, applying sunscreen.

Rukia huffed, "The pool is far from here and since you already dragged me here, might as well make the most of it… I'm not going back."

"YAY!" Orihime hugged Rukia. At least now she had someone with her.

"Well, I want to try the pool… Bye you guys!" Momo stated. She waved goodbye to her friends before leaving the beach. "Bye Momo…!"

Rukia stretched and said, "Well, at least the ocean is great for a morning swim. C'mon, Orihime, be my swim buddy. Let's go for a swim."

"Aww, no… I want to stay here. Please?" Orihime smiled sweetly at the raven-haired girl.

Rukia sighed. She knew when Orihime doesn't want something, she won't change her mind. At all. Oddly, if it's something she wants… something could be arranged to make her change her mind.

Usually, it involved weirdly mixed food concoctions.

Rukia pouted and looked around the beach. She saw Yuzu playing near the water edge. _Good. Ichigo must be around._ She turned to her left and saw Ichigo laid on a beach towel, napping most probably.

She walked over to him and crouched down beside him. He didn't budge when she poked him. _Yup. Most probably he__'__s already in dreamland. _She poked his head again. No movement. Frowning, she cupped her hands near her mouth and yelled in his left ear. "ICHIIIGOO!"

Ichigo jumped up and banged his forehead with hers. Hard. Both doubled back, ands pressed to their foreheads, trying to reduce the pain. "Aughh… Who… the hell-?" He groaned then let out a colourful myriad of curses.

Rubbing her spinning head for a moment, Rukia recovered from the shock first. Well, not fully. Her head still spun though. Ichigo frowned at her and she replied with a cute grin.

Oh, he knew that look: Tatsuki used it every time she wanted something from him when they were kids. Sometimes even nowadays.

He crossed his arms, a bit irritated with her for yelling in his ear (he was sure he's deaf in his left ear now… thanks to Rukia _and_ Karin) and for hitting his head like that. "What do you want, Rukia?"

She pouted cutely at him. "What do you mean, _Kurosaki-kuunn_…?"

He cringed at the overly-sweet voice. She just _knew_ how to make him annoyed. And they just met each other yesterday. Wow.

"I know that look, dammit… What do you want?"

"Be my swim buddy?"

"What?"

"Swim buddy. Swim with me… I hate swimming alone."

"No." Ichigo laid back on his back, closing his eyes. She frowned and shook him awake again. " 'the hell d'you want, Rukia?"

"Please? Swim with me…"

"No," He said without giving it another thought. She frowned, then snapped her fingers.

"Oh, I get it! You're scared of the cold water, aren't you?" She poked his head. "Look even your sister can handle it, why can't you?" Rukia pointed at Yuzu who was playing in the water.

"I'm not scared of some freakin' water…" He mumbled

"Then swim with me!"

"No way. Now shove off, brat." He made shoo-ing movements with his hand.

"Who are you calling a brat?! I am 16 idiot!"

He looked at her from top to bottom then from bottom to top. He teased, "16 years? You look more like 6 years." She narrowed her eyes at him and punched his arm, hard. "OW! You idiot!"

He glared at her then laid back on the towel. He said, "Well whatever. I'm still not swimming."

"Scaredy-rabbit."

He looked at her in a weird way. "Okay, first it's scaredy-cat. Not a rabbit, idiot. And two, I'm still not gonna swim and freeze my butt off."

She chanted 'pleasepleaseplease' loudly around him, making the teen annoyed. He can't sleep if she was being so noisy around him. He gave up. Why are the three girls he knew here just _love_ to interrupt his sleep time?

"Look, if I swim with you will you stop annoying me?"

"Yeah, sure," She said, shrugging.

"Fine then," Ichigo said, standing up.

"Let see who can reach the buoy there first!" Rukia suggested.

"It's a race then? Fine. You'll never beat me anyway." She scoffed at his words as Ichigo placed his finger on his chin and said, "Loser gives the winner- OI Rukia!" He stopped abruptly because Rukia already took a head start and she reached the water's edge first.

But she stopped there. The first touch of the water lapping at her ankles shocked her with its icy fingers. Ichigo was right behind her now, smirking.

"Who's a scaredy-rabbit now?"

She glared at him, jumping back as the small waves touched her toes again. Suddenly, he got an idea. This might make her pummel him to a pulp…

But it'll be worth it.

Ichigo picked her up by waist sideways, like she was a suitcase under his arm and hauled her closer to the freezing water. "Ichi…?! What are you do-AAH!"

_SPLASH!_

And the next thing Rukia knew was that she was underwater. It was freezing cold and bubbles were bubbling up all around her as a wave tumbled over her head. Her feet were standing on sand and crushed shells. She could distinctly hear Yuzu going, "Onii-chan!"

She surfaced and slicked back her raven hair out of her face and took a piece of seaweed from her hair. The salty water was stinging her eyes. Ichigo was so going to _pay_ for what he'd done. Wait. Where _was_ he? Ichigo wasn't on the beach anymore. She turned and saw Ichigo was already swimming his way to the buoy.

"HEY ICHIGO!"

_That cheating idiot!_

She tried to catch up with him, swimming as fast as she can. She won't -_can__'__t_- let him win. To her, Ichigo seemed like those types who would boast when they were right about something…

And she didn't know how right she was.

Ichigo was too far at the lead to lose. He was a good five strokes ahead. Besides, he was much faster than she expected. What's more, whenever she was nearing him, Ichigo seemed to realize it and kicked water to her face, and she needed to stop for a moment to wipe her face. The sea water really _could_ sting her eyes. Ow.

She reached the buoy moments after him. Panting heavily, he grinned triumphantly at her. She glared back at him and smacked his head, hard.

"You cheating idiot…" She muttered.

"Well, you took a running start. It makes you a cheater too." He stuck his tongue out at her. Ichigo could taste the salty sea water as he did so. "And you wouldn't budge when you reached the water's edge. So I _helped_ you." Sarcasm was laced heavily in his voice.

She glared at him, still holding on to the buoy. Her mind was working to think of a way to _not _give him the prize.

"See? I knew you wouldn't be able to beat me. Because I am the _best._"

"Oh, shut up, Ichigo." She splashed water to his face. "Show off."

Wiping his face, he said playfully, "Now… about my prize…"

"Fine. What do you want…?" She said. Her brain already had a plan on what she would do when he tell her about the prize. And she was ready to utilize that plan.

"I want…" Ichigo placed a finger on his chin and grinned somehow devilishly. He was going to tease her for interrupting his sleeping time. "I want… a _kiss_."

Rukia was quiet for a moment, the line registering in her mind. "…" He smirked when he saw her red shocked face. Rukia expected something like a thing or whatever.

Not that. _Definitely_ not a kiss.

When the line registered in her mind, she screamed out, "What the heck?! Pervert!" She kicked water to his face as she swam off.

Rukia reached the beach at record speed but she didn't stop there when she reached the beach. The amethyst-eyed girl ran off and to her friend who was sunbathing at the time and pulled on her wrist, giggling.

"RUN, Hime! There's a pervert!"

Yeah, this was her plan. With some _improvements_.

--------------

I just had to put in a swimming scene :P Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks so much for reading!

**Please Review?**


	4. Ice Cream and Juice

Disclaimer: Don't own.

**Ice Cream and Juice**

**Rikka Island****—**** Day Two**

"Rukia!"

"Oi, Ruuukiaaaa!"

Nope, she was gone.

"That idiot…" Ichigo muttered as he pushed himself from the buoy and swam back to the beach.

"Ah! Ah! Onii-chan!" Yuzu swung her hands about to grab Ichigo's attention. She was sitting next to a half buried Karin. Both grinned at the sight of their brother. Yuzu smiled and looked up at Ichigo as he came over them.

"Let's bury Karin-chan!"

-----

"Rukia-chaaan…" Orihime pouted. Said Kuchiki had just interrupted her relaxing moment. "I was relaxing…"

She grinned at her friend. "Sorry, sorry. Here, I'll buy you juice. _And ice cream_."

"Aww…you know I like ice cream and you're using it against me to get angry at you…" She pouted some more. And Rukia grinned at her again, this time somewhat triumphantly.

The Kuchiki got up and headed to the small stall nearby. The beach was starting to get a bit packed as the day passed by. The vendor looked like he wished to be somewhere else.

But Rukia was there to buy ice cream not to care about the employee's currently hassling task. It was his job after all. The petite girl stood in line -a really long line to be exact- while waiting to buy Orihime an ice cream cone and a juicebox while she just got herself a juice pouch.

---

They got Karin fully buried until there was nothing to see except her head and a small mound of sand downwards her neck.

Ichigo grinned.

Yuzu looked up at Ichigo. "Onii-chan I'm thirsty."

He looked over at the long line at the stall then ruffled his sister's hair. "Can you get it your-?"

"AH! HOW COULD MY PRECIOUS CHILDREN LEAVE ME ALONE AT THE CHALET!!"

Isshin came running down the beach to meet up with them. Ichigo looked over at his dad and frowned. One thing's for sure, he was glad that Isshin didn't wear his speedo.

"Then again," Ichigo said, getting up quickly, "I'm feeling nice today…!"

-----

_Finally__…_

Rukia took her change from the weary and bored guy and smile then bounded off for Orihime. "Orihime! Here, I got your ice cream." Rukia grinned as she gave her auburn-haired friend her soft serve ice cream.

The petite girl sat beside her friend and pulled the sharp yellow straw from the cover of her juice pouch. She poked the shiny circle on the pouch while holding on tightly to the container. The straw bent slightly at the end and it didn't thrust in.

"Y'know, you should've gotten a juice box, not a pouch. These are easier to open." Orihime sipped her apple juice.

"Yeah, I know." Rukia said, still poking the pouch. "But boxes don't have this flavour." She shook the grape-flavored juice pouch.

Orihime nodded.

Rukia tried once more to thrust in the straw in the pouch. She held on tighter to the pouch and stabbed it. This time, it went in. But said girl was not happy.

Because as it went in, the juice squirted directly at her face. Surprised at the unexpected assault of grape-flavoured liquid on her face, she dropped her juice pouch on the sandy ground and shrieked in surprise.

Ichigo turned around to see who was suddenly screaming. He held back a laugh as he saw Rukia, glaring and muttering something at her assailant; a grape-flavoured juice pouch.

"I will forever hate you, juice pouch." Rukia said for the nth time. "What a waste of money." Orihime giggled at her friend. Suddenly a shadow hung over them. Both girls looked up.

Ichigo snickered at Rukia and threw her a grape-flavoured juice pouch, straw already tucked in. "Idiot. You can't even open a juice pouch…" He laughed and headed off to his sisters and dad.

Rukia looked at him and blushed slightly, reasons unknown. Then she eyed the juice pouch suspiciously. Thinking it might be fit for human consumption, she sipped it slowly. Orihime nudged her best friend.

"Ooh… Rukia-chan. We're just here for a few days, and you already got yourself a-"

"_Shut up, _Orihime." Rukia glared at her lightly. "He's just a friend. And the pervert I was talking about."

"Oh _really__…_?" Inoue smirked. "So." She said, taking a lick from her soft serve ice cream. "He's your summer fling, huh?"

"Ah! You are impossible, Hime."

"No. _You_ are in love."

"Shut-"

Their conversation was joined by another voice. "Oh! You guys got ice cream! I want some!" Momo grinned.

Rukia look at Momo gladly. "Momo! you don't know how much I love you now! I'll get you ice cream. My treat."

Momo looked at Rukia who rushed off. "What's wrong with Rukia-chan?" Momo plopped down on the blanket with Hime. So Orihime told her exactly what happened.

With a bit of Orihime-exaggeration, of course.

When Rukia came back, Momo and Orihime were giggling. A lot. She raised an eyebrow.

_This_, Rukia thought, _was going to be really, really annoying_.

-----

"Ah! Ichigo! Karin-chan! Yuzu-chan! You guys left me at the chalet and went here! You are so mean!"

"Shut up, old beardo." Karin put some more sand on top of Yuzu as she wiggled her sand-covered toes. Now it was Yuzu's turn to be buried alive. "You're the one who didn't want to come here in the first place."

"Ah! Karin-chan's so cold!" Isshin pouted childishly. Yuzu was thoroughly covered with sand now. She grinned. Suddenly they heard a stomach grumble. Winning a race from a persuasive loud midget was hungry work.

Yuzu and Karin laughed. Then the light haired girl turned to her dad.

"Let's go eat at yesterday's place! I want that pudding again!"

-----

"We're here!"

Yuzu opened the door to the same restaurant they were yesterday and went in. The smell of food wafted over the Kurosaki family. Ichigo's stomach growled in hunger.

"We haven't even eaten out breakfasts yet."

"But we can eat our lunch! Maybe I'll eat the same things as yesterday!"

Ichigo sighed inwardly. That meant pudding for her and lots of walking for him. But to Yuzu's surprise, the food on the table wasn't the same as last night. A huge bouquet of colourful summer flowers decorated the middle of the table and the food was served around it. The food looked and smelled delicious. Not to mention they were steaming hot.

"Classy." Karin said, as a waiter brought them to their seats.

"You missed yesterday's dinner, Karin-chan!" Isshin said, thumping her on the back. Karin narrowed her eyes at him. Isshin pouted. "Mou, Karin-chan's so hungry, she's cranky."

"Shut it, old goat."

"A-ah! Don't fight, Karin-chan, Otou-san!"

Yuzu pulled Karin away from their table and straight towards the food table. To her amazement, that wasn't the only table serving food. There were at least three more tables at the back and there was a variety of food. Eyes wide, she "Ooohh"-ed in delight. The light-haired Kurosaki found the dessert table and picked up three types of desserts instantly, leaving Karin behind.

_Thank Kami those two can get their own stuff today__…_Ichigo walked over to take his lunch from the table. As he was taking some steamed fish, he noticed Rukia was beside him. She acknowledged him and smiled.

"Hey. Thanks for the juice just now."

"Huh? Oh, that. By the way, the juice cost 450 yen. You owe me."

"What? I didn't ask you to buy it for me. So technically I don't owe you."

"_Technically_," Ichigo said, leaning down near her. He smirked. "You still owe me a kiss from just now."

"…!"

Her face flushed red and she opened then closed her mouth. "Pervert…!" She managed to say before leaving the line and back to her table. Ichigo burst laughing. Her fully red embarrassed face cracked him up. Not to mention seeing her gape like a goldfish was entertaining.

People are going to kill me for not updating since… forever. I am so sorry! Ok. Not much, but I managed to update…:)

**Please review?**


	5. Strawberries and Sandcastles

Disclaimer: Do not own.

A/N: Back again with chapter five:D It's day three for the Kurosaki family in Rikka Island :D Enjoy!

**Who Wants a Sandcastle? **

**Rikka Island— Day Three**

"Karin-chan! Look, it's Rukia-nee…!"

Rukia turned around as Yuzu called out her name. She waved at her. Yuzu grinned and skipped over to the older girl, pulling Karin along.

"Hi, Rukia-nee!"

"Hiya, Yuzu."

Orihime and Momo smiled at the twelve year old girl and she replied back with a grin. Rukia turned around to Momo and Hime. She patted Yuzu's shoulder and said, "This is Yuzu, Ichigo's lil' sister. Yuzu; Orihime and Momo."

"This is my sister, Karin-chan!" The light-haired Kurosaki clasped her twin's hand.

Momo grinned. "Oh, both of them are so adorable!" Orihime smiled and kneeled in front of the Kurosaki twins.

"I agree 100 percent!" The orange-haired girl pinched both of Yuzu's cheeks. Yuzu just smiled. She wanted to give the other the same treatment but Karin pressed her hands to both of her cheeks.

"Don't touch my cheeks…!" Karin yelled.

The older girls laughed. Rukia said to Yuzu, "Did you come to the beach alone?"

"Oh, no… my otou-san is here!" She turned around to show them Isshin, but he was nowhere to be found. Yuzu cocked her head to her right side. "Well, he was here just now…" She brightened up. "Oh yeah, Onii-chan is here too!"

Karin and Yuzu pointed to a snoozing figure on the sand.

Rukia huffed. "What a lazyass… Everytime I see him on the beach, he's sleeping…"

"That's Ichi-nii for you."

The Kuchiki placed a finger on her chin for a moment, then as if on cue, a bright idea popped up in her head. She smirked. "Hey," Rukia turned around to the rest of the group.

"Who wants to build a sandcastle?"

* * *

Poke… 

Poke, _poke._

No response.

Irritated, Rukia whacked the Strawberry on the head, hard.

_THWACK!_

"OI! What the hell?!"

Ichigo cracked open a lazy eye and met face to face with Rukia. He glared at her. She grinned at him. "What d'ya want, Rukia…?" Ichigo muttered. He wanted to raise his hand to rub his painful head, but he realized that he couldn't move his hand.

Then he understood that he was buried alive! Only his head was poking from the sand. The great work of Rukia, most probably…

"Wha- what?! What the hell is going on??!" He tried to wriggle out from the heap of sand that he was buried underneath. It didn't work, there was too much sand on top of him. He could swore he heard some giggling coming from _multiple _mouths.

"Good morning, Ichigo… had a nice sleep?"

"Don't you 'good morning' me, midget! What the hell is this?!" He gestured towards the sand with head.

"For your info, that's called _saaand_," she said, drawling out the word slowly and clearly, as if teaching a child a new word. Rukia smirked at him. "And over there is water and this place is called the beach… Now anything else you want to know?" She gestured at the mentioned items dramatically, with a smirk on her face.

He blinked twice. "Dammit. I know what it _is, _stupid. I meant, why am I under it? And _get me out of this!_"

"Mh. Nah, I think strawberries should just stay there. They make an attractive sculpture here…" She patted his head and got up to leave. Ichigo heard some annoying laughter. He swore colourfully under his breath.

He wriggled and turned, but nothing worked.

"RU-KI-A! Get me outta this!!"

"Hm… Karin? What d'ya think? Should we unbury him?" Orihime, Momo and Yuzu

giggled. Ichigo scowled.

"Well, we _should _pull him out…"

Ichigo heaved a sigh of relief. "Damn straight. Oi, Rukia… agree with Karin, wontcha, Rukia?"

Then Karin continued her previous sentence, "… but not now. Ichi-nii could stay there longer." Rukia nodded. The other three laughed

"Right, Ichigo! I'll take your advice. I agree with Karin."

Rukia crouched down beside him. She stuck out her tongue at the buried Kurosaki and poked his nose. He glared, cross-eyed at her index finger. "Now, be a good boy and stay here till we get back…"

"Yeah, like I have a choice, stupid."

Rukia glared at him and left. It took him a full ten seconds for Ichigo to realize that Rukia and her group really did left.

"O-Oi! Don't leave me here like this! Rukia, you idiot!"

Somewhere nearby, a little kid named Tommy pointed at the visible Strawberry head with his plastic spade. "Mommy… why is that head popping up I the sand? Can I go and cover it up with my bucket?"

Little Tommy's mom was too occupied in her book to answer properly. "Mhm… that's nice, dear."

The kid grinned and went over to Ichigo, plastic bucket in his hands.

Ichigo turned to face him and glared at him fiercely. The small boy would be dead if looks could kill. _Very _dead.

"MOMMY! THE HEAD ISH SCARYY!"

"Freakin' k—"

"Tut, tut, Ichigo. That poor boy. You made him cry." Rukia said with fake disappointment.

"Shut the hell up and get me out of this… or _you_ will be crying."

"Haih… so persistent. Okay. I'll unbury you since Yuzu asked to." Ichigo exhaled a sigh of relief. The sand was starting to get warm. And the summer heat was not helping. "But," Rukia continued. "You have to say that I don't have to give you your —ick— prize for out previous race."

Ichigo thought about this for a moment. He'd lose one thing that he had against her, but at least he'd get away from under the sand mountain. "Fine. Can you let me out now?!"

"Oh, and so _patient_," She said sarcastically. Then right before any of the girls could start to unbury him, Rukia added another condition. "And Ichigo, you have to give us foot massages."

"What the hell, Rukia? I'm not your slave! No way!"

Rukia grinned. "Well then, bye, Strawberry! Have fun getting a sunburn! C'mon Yuzu, Karin, Orihime, Momo."

"Oi, oi! Come back! Okay! Okay! I'll give you your freakin' massage!"

All the girls laughed and dug Ichigo out from the sand. "Alright, Ichigo. Now for our massage…!" Rukia sat on the warm sand and smirked up at him. Ichigo shrugged…

…and promptly ran off the other way.

"I'M NOT GIVING YOU A MASSAGE!"

"Hey! Cheater!!"

* * *

"Damn midget…" 

Ichigo closed the chalet door behind him and sighed a exhalation of relief. He frowned deeply as he dusted the fine sand of his shoulders. He needed a bath. Now.

After the refreshing bath, he figured to not to go out. Rukia might be searching for him for the massage. He grabbed his book (which he thought was lost for years… turns out it was hidden in his bag all this time…) and her iPod with him. He headed for the back veranda and sat on one of the long chairs there.

Much better.

Isshin was out. The twins weren't here and —best of all— there's no sand or midget to bury him…

He smiled. Ichigo placed the book on the coffee table beside the chair and placed his legs on the rail before turning up the volume of the iPod.

Total relaxation…

"ONII-CHAAAN!!"

So much for total relaxation…

Yuzu pouted cutely at her brother and said, "Why are you here? C'mon, Rukia-nee is looking for you…"

"No way." Ichigo laid back on the chaise longue and closed his eyes, trying to block out any voices from Yuzu or the stare from Karin. "I'm not giving anyone a foot massage…!"

"But Onii-chan…"

"N-"

The protest was cut short as Isshin slammed open the glass door. "My precious family!" Ichigo groaned. "Lookie! Daddy rented four bicycles! Let's go for a quick cycle!"

"Not gonna. Let me stay here…"

"C'mon, Ichigo, my son! Stop acting like a girl with a never-ending PMS phase and come—" WHAM! The Kurosaki papa's face met with Ichigo's fist with a palpable "You perverted old goat...!" companioning it. Clutching his aching jaw, Isshin gave him a thumbs up. "Good one, Ichigo! I have nothing more to teach you!"

Ichigo glared at Isshin. He ignored the glare and hauled all three members of his family outside the chalet. "To the bicycles!"

* * *

"Don't you just love the smell of nature here?" 

Isshin grinned as he looked back to his family. Karin and Yuzu smiled. Ichigo scowled. He exhaled perceptibly. _At least I don't have to massage anyone's feet. _

"Yuzu! Let's race!"

"Papa will come with you, my daughters!"

"Ah! Karin-chan! Wait up!"

"It's a _race_ Yuzu! Let's go!"

Ichigo cycled slowly alone as the other three were nowhere to be found anymore. He looked upwards, hand over his eyes, blocking the bright summer sunlight that rayed brightly at him. The clouds moved at a slow pace in rhythm with the disarming cool breeze. Ichigo smelled a few fragrant scents; most likely from those bright red, yellow chrysanthemums, small purple lobelias and bright marigolds that swayed gracefully to and fro which were growing wildly all over. The shady trees beside the bike path were rustling, whispering secrets to each other. Ichigo stopped for a moment when he saw a small stall at the shoulder of the track to buy himself some water.

Paying for the bottled water, he noticed the stall did not sell vacation/island themed items. Somewhat uncommon here; since all he saw on sale since he was here were 'Welcome to Rikka Island' keychains, beach balls, sunhats, and other various vacation things. Shrugging slightly to himself, he took a soccer ball for Karin and a orange lion plushie for Yuzu. Suddenly, the image of Rukia popped up in his mind. What triggered it, he doesn't know.

And the next moment, he found himself buying the rabbit plushie for her.

If Isshin knew that he was buying something for a girl other than his sisters, Ichigo knew he was going to be really, really ecstatic —or, to the orange-haired boy, really, really _annoying_. The Kurosaki papa was probably going to say something about continuation of the Kurosaki Clan.

And he really didn't want to know…

* * *

Back in the chalet, Ichigo was swinging slowly on the hammock at the back veranda, Ichigo continued reading his book. It was so serene here. No perverted dads to pounce on him, no sisters to drag him back to the beach, no midgets to yell at (or bury) him. 

It was pure heaven.

His paradise was cut short though.

Again.

"ICHIGOO!!" Isshin pounced on him. Ichigo tried to evade, but he fell down the hammock in doing so. Growling, he got up, trying to ignore the asinine papa "Ichi! Where were you? Yuzu and Karin and I were playing Frisbee with your friend, Rukia-chan!"

"What the—?" He turned abruptly at Isshin. What types of thing could he tell Rukia to embarrass him? He scowled.

"Aha! Now you are regretting not being here with your beloved family!! You could've played Frisbee with Rukia-chan and her pretty friends!" Isshin rambled on, "How come you never introduced me to Rukia-chan! She could be the key component to uphold the Kurosaki Clan! Ichigo! You and her could-"

He punched, not wanting to know whatever that was on his dad's perverted mind. See? He knew that was exactly what Isshin would say. He was so predictable.

Outside, things were a little less... _dangerous_. "Bye Rukia-nee, Orihime-nee, Momo-nee!" Yuzu and Karin waved at the three older girls. Then they went inside chalet 015 to see two males tussling on the floor. "Onii-chan! Otou-san! Stop!"

"Gah! That's it!" Ichigo grabbed hold of his book and stormed out of the chalet.

"Otou-san!"

Isshin whimpered. "What did Papa do?"

Karin exhaled loudly, annoyed.

Ichigo sat outside the chalet, on one of the folding chairs, continued to read his book, this time muttering profanities about perverted people.

_Jamie's eyes were glued to David's figure. His clothes were casual enough, but there was something that was distinctive when he wore it. David's startling blue-green eyes found hers even in the hustling crowd. She felt her heartbeat flutter slightly as he smiled at her. David found his way towards her and pulled Jamie close and kissed her tenderly on her lips. He whispered, "I missed you." _

(Yes, Kurosaki Ichigo was a closet romantic.)

_She pushed him off reluctantly, but that didn't stop her from smiling at him. She missed him too, but she was not going to let him know."Idiot. There's people here. They're gonna look at us…"_

"_Let them look then." He grinned and leaned in once more. _

He wouldn't mind sitting there for another few hours, just reading the book. The plotline was interesting enough. He buried himself deeper into his seat and his book. Until a scream from Yuzu was heard from inside. Ichigo pulled himself away from his book and quickly shot out of his seat and ripped the door open. "Yuzu?" His voice was somehwhat distressed.

"Onii-chan! Thank youu!" She jumped to him and hugged her brother. Ichigo lost his guard for a moment. "I LOVE IT!" She showed him the lion plushie at his face. Yuzu hugged it tight and twirled it around. "I'm going to call you… Kai!"

Ichigo blinked once. "A-ah… yeah. No problem," Ichigo said, ruffling his sister's light coloured hair.

"Ichi-nii!" Ichigo looked at Karin. She bounced the ball on her head, then caught it in her hands, grinning. "Thanks for the ball…!" She managed to say before Yuzu pulled her out from the chalet.

The only person who was quiet throughout the scene was… Isshin. Surprisingly.

The doctor was sitting at the edge of his bed and grinned broadly at his son. "_What_?!"Ichigo scowled at his dad. He felt a certain premonition that he was going to say something irritating…

"I knew it…" Isshin's grin got broader, if that was possible. "I just knew it!"

"The hell are you talking about?" Ichigo crossed his arms and glared at him. Isshin didn't say anything; instead he showed him a familiar plastic bag. Inside was that rabbit plush he bought for Rukia.

"Aww!!! My son is such a romantic! He bought a gift for Rukia-chan!" Isshin went into a rabu-rabu seizure. "Masaki would be so proud! Ichigo is just so sweet and—!"

"SHUT UP!"

He gave him a swift kick to the jaw and hid the plush in the upper drawer of the closet, when Isshin's unconscious.

The gift was forgotten for a few days…

---

I needed a break from intensive studying… and I managed to finish this:D :D If you spotted some mistakes, please tell me ;)

**Reviews, please?**


	6. Spin and Slide

Disclaimer: Bleach isn't owned by moi. XD

**Spin and Slide**

**Rikka Island, Games Room— Day Four**

Grabbing an air hockey bat each, both Ichigo and Rukia stood at the respective sides of the air hockey table. "So," Ichigo said, inserting some money in the slot and grabbing the slightly dirty white puck. "What're we playing for?"

"The joys of innocent fun?"

"Pf. Typical answer from a midget like you" — Rukia glared at him— "C'mon. There _has _to be an element of risk to make this interesting, or else, we'll just smacking the puck around."

"Huh. Then, what do you have in mind…?" Rukia said, as Ichigo hit the puck towards her in a quick swiftness.

"Chocolate ice cream and soda." 

Rukia smirked. She'd thought he would say a kiss again. Especially since he lost the last one at the beach yesterday. Heh, he wasn't that perverted after all… Good. She'd never wanted to kiss him anyway. Eyes on the white puck, she said, "Ice cream and soda, eh?" Ichigo hit the puck towards Rukia's goal. She hit back with equal competitive spirit.

"Hey, it's a freaking microwave out there."

"Ok. Ice cream and soda it is. And if I win…?" The puck was gaining velocity as both keep hitting with added intensity each time. Rukia bent lower on her knees and held the side of the table with her free hand. 

"You get to buy me _vanilla _ice cream and soda," he said with a boyish grin.

She glanced up briefly before her violet eyes were focused back thoroughly on the white puck. Rukia frowned. The puck almost went in her goal. "No way are you coming ahead either way, idiot."

"Not totally ahead. If I win, I get something I _really_ like… if I lose, I get something I _sorta_ like. Now isn't that fair enough?" Ichigo grinned.

"Not happening, strawberry." 

Rukia smiled softly to herself. She might be getting a goal not long now… Now, she'd just need to get his guard down. "Okay, I got it. If I win, I get a perfect sand dollar, unbroken, not chipped. And the one that you _find_, not the ones you get from tourist shops." 

"A sand dollar?"

"Yes, Ichigo, a sand dollar. I won't ask for a kiss; I'm not a pervert like you."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Geez, let it go, woman. I didn't even kiss you." Rukia let out an amused look and stuck her tongue out, without looking up at him. Ichigo hit the puck on its side, making go in a zigzag path and almost in her goal. It didn't manage to go in though; Rukia saved it just in time. 

"But I know you want to. Perv."

Ichigo stood up straight, slightly in surprise. And that's where he's done a mistake. Rukia spotted the chance and hit the puck straight to Ichigo's goal. _Ding! _

_Score: 1-0_

"Oi! Unfair!"

"Your guard was down, strawberry." Rukia grinned triumphantly. Rukia stuck her tongue out at him and grinned. "It's your fault! Hah! One point for me! I am _so _going to beat you in th—" 

_Ding!_

Her grin disappeared.

_Score: 1-1_

"Hey!"

"Your guard was down, _midget_," he said, in a mocking tone. He smirked.

Rukia glared at him. How dare him! Smacking in a goal just when she was about to wallow in her victorious one-point win. No more distractions this time… Rukia smacked the puck as hard as she could and got ready for the incoming attack. 

Ichigo voiced out, "Why d'ya want a sand dollar anyway? Y'know you can get it at a tourist shop."

"No way… I want one that you found. Bought sand dollars do not count."

"But, geez, a sand dollar?"

"So?"

"You're weird, Rukia."

She glared up at him for a second. He grinned and took the chance and shot a goal in the goalmouth. 

_Ding!_

_Score: 1-2_

She glared at him, with extra vice. Rukia took the puck from the slot and placed it on the table. She aimed straight at her opposing goalmouth. 

She narrowed her eyes.

"You are dead, Kurosaki."

"Bring it, Kuchiki."

He smirked.

The rest of the game was played in silence. Now, only the slight _tack _of the puck being violently hit by two very competitive teens was heard. No one wanted to lose. Especially not Ichigo. He'd have to regain back his pride after that incident where he was buried alive by five _girls_. No way is he going to lose…

_Ding!_

_Score: 1-3_

"Hah!" Ichigo grinned. Rukia frowned. 

_Ding!_

_Score: 6-3_

A few people gathered around the table, watching them play. It was the first time for them to see the puck going at super-fast speed. As the game progressed, the puck became a white blur going from one end of the table to the other. 

_Ding! _

_Score: 9-4_

She was close…! One more goal and she'd win that sand dollar. A discovered sand dollar was great, but making _Ichigo _getting one for her was even better. Besides, this time, she'd really hunt him down for it. She'd ask anyone to help her. And with the combined support of the Hisaki Girls School, he'd have no chance of escaping. Hah!

_Ding!_

_Ding!_

_Ding!_

_Score: 9-10_

_Ding! Ding! _

"…"

Ichigo smirked. 

The machine's score board blinked twice before flashing pixelated orange and yellow fireworks. He'd won? No, _she _had _lost_? How could she lost? She had the lead for quite sometime! And with such a big gap too! How could _he _WIN?

Unwillingly, she looked away from the score board, and straight to a grinning Kurosaki boy. He held up a 'victory!' sign with his fingers and a boyish grin bordered his lips. This was _not_ going to be fun. He smirked at her as she came by.

"So…"

"Not. A. Word, Kurosaki."

"_So…_" Ichigo grinned at her. "_You_'d beat _me,_ huh?" Ichigo crossed his arms and his grin got broader. He added, "That was _five_ words."

"I said, shut up, strawberry!"

Reluctantly, she bought her ice cream and soda at a nearby stall near the beach… with him walking by her side —gloating about his victory after she had so confidently thought that she would win— all the way there. 

"There. You got your ice cream. Now will you shut up?" 

"Aww, Rukia, don't be a sore loser." He paused. "Ah, then again I don't care if you do; it's better. Tell me who won."

She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him. Ichigo sat himself next to her on the soft white sand, happily licking his ice cream.

"C'mon. Tell me." Ichigo poked the two side of her lips together —making her lips pucker— and grinned. She slapped his hands in discomfort. "Tell, me who won, Rukia…" 

"You did," She mumbled.

"Yes, _I _did. And who lost?"

"This is just getting annoying!" Rukia glared at him. Ichigo laughed. 

He had never laughed this much in a long time. He didn't know why, but being around with this girl made him… happier. That is, if she wasn't kicking him or burying him under a mountain of sand. In anyway, he loved being around her. 

He finished his ice cream and they talked about random topics just to pass the time. He got to now a little bit about her, as the same as her. They talked, laughed and teased each other (Ichigo for his name/hair, Rukia for her height/lack of air hockey playing experience).

He loved the time spent there.

Suddenly, the wind blew sharply for a moment. A lock of her hair got in her eyes. Just before she could push it away, he leant over and tucked the strand of hair behind her ear. She looked up at him, and their gaze held for a moment. 

None spoke for the brief moment. Then Ichigo leaned forward. Rukia's eyes fluttered close. They were close — so close. Their lips were almost touching…

His eyes snapped open.

Her eyes opened sharply.

Their eyes met.

"Whoah!" 

Ichigo moved back as fast as he could, trying to hide his very reddening face. Good thing that his senses came back to him, just in the nick of time. What if it didn't just now? He'd be… he'd be… _Why the hell _was he about to kiss her anyway? That was insane!

Rukia stood up, looking away. Her face resembled a tomato wearing Ronald McDonald's clown wig. "You perv," She said before leaving him on the beach.

* * *

"Hey…! Look, Momo-chan…! Isn't that Rukia-chan?"

"Where? Oh! I see her! She's with Kurosaki-kun again!" Momo and Orihime shared a look. They grinned. They watched as they talked with each other, laughed with each other. Their eyes went wide however when… 

"Did you see that?"

"Absolutely! He was about to kiss her!"

"And I saw that she was ready to kiss back!"

They squealed.

Rukia was in for a long, looong Q&A session with them later.

* * *

**Rikka Island, The Ocean Craft— Night Four**

The restaurant stood on a beach; a wall of glass separated them from the sand and the sea. This feature explained its popularity. It afforded the customers their closest contact with the beach, without having to have sand blown in your food or your clothes wet and sandy, but close enough to listen to the rhythmic sounds of the sloshing sea and the smell of the ocean. The restaurant had been designed to resemble a boat. The back wall had potholes instead of windows and miniature hulls without sails affixed to it. Fake seagulls were placed on the hulls.

The girls ooh-ed and aah-ed at the place. It was one of the best decorated restaurant they've been to. Some just adored the seagulls, a few liked the underwater mural on one side of the wall and a number of girls loved the hulls.

But the most cutest item in the whole place —as voted by them— was the salt and pepper shakers which were small china lobsters and octopuses respectively.

The students took a lot of the space in the restaurant and the commotion they were making was, well, let's just say noisy was an understatement. It was the ultimate hullabaloo of a clamour. What's more, the restaurant —quaintly named as The Ocean Craft— was a bit short on staff that night; the busboys, waiters, and waitresses were in a huge rush, having to be responsible of a dozen tables each.

"So, so…?" Orihime grinned at Rukia. She'd been wanting to ask this question since the afternoon. But she hasn't been able to catch up with the Kuchiki. Now was the best time for their Q&A session.

"So what?" Rukia took a quick sip of her iced water. 

"Did anything happened with you and Kurosaki-kun?"

Rukia almost choked on her water. Momo and Orihime laughed. "Shut up! Nothing happened!" The image of him at the beachpopped in her brain. _Why the hell__was he going to kiss me anyway? That didn't happen, so it didn't count._

Besides, she didn't think she wanted to tell them anyway.

"Oh really?" Momo sounded doubtful with a hint of tease in her voice. Had she seen her with him at beach"C'mon Rukia-chan… we saw you with Kurosaki-kun at the ice cream stall…!" —Momo looked over at Orihime— "Does that count as a date?"

"Of course!"

"Does not!"

"Aww…! Ruki-chan is in denial! That's the first sign of falling in love…!"

"Am not…! I do not —repeat, DO NOT— like him in _that_ way! He's a friend!"

"Sure, suuure… that's what they all say, before the 'friends' " —Orihime made air quotes with her fingers— "turn into something… more."

Orihime and Momo giggled.

"You guys are impossible…" She noticed something at the corner of her eye. Rukia breathed a sigh of relief as the food arrived. It couldn't have came at a more perfect time. 

She dug in, mostly to keep her mouth from answering Orihime's and Momo's questions.

The technique worked perfectly.

* * *

**Rikka Island, Golden Sand Beach— Night Four**

The wind blew, whipping up the sand, stinging their legs and arms. The sea was rough, covered with small choppy waves. She touched the sand. It was different from the Moonlight Beach back at the hotel. The ones back there was much more fine, soft and white. This one here was gritty, coarse and golden. 

They had half an hour left before going back to the hotel.

"How great would it be if we can stay here all the way until next year!" 

Orihime beamed and spread her arms wide and twirled around a few times. "This place is absolute pa_raaa_-dise…!" She sung.

Rukia and Momo laughed. "Yeah, as if my brother would let me. I was lucky enough for him to let me go on _this_ trip," Rukia said. Orihime was still spinning around with her eyes shut tight, arms outstretched. "You're gonna get yourself sick if you keep spinning like that, Hime."

"But it's fun! I remember I used to play this when I was younger!" 

She spun in the sand even more, gaining speed. Momo tilted her head to the side and copied her and started spinning in her own circle. She grinned. Rukia smiled. If her friends weren't too shy to hurl themselves round in circles, then she's not.

Rukia joined them in the Dizzy Game — as Orihime put it. She turned, slowly at first, then faster and faster, out of control. The world spun away and her feet lost hold of the earth and she staggered and fell down on her back, laughing, grinning with her two best friends on the coarse sand.

The ground shifted and comes up to slap her in the head. She lied in the sand as the world is spinning around her. Real life churns on, the ground tilts, the sky dips, everything's spinning out of control… Rukia grabbed on a handful of sand to try to steady herself, but the sand went though her dainty fingers. She laughed at the pathetic attempt to stop her sight from swirling. It never did work.

They were covered in sand, but not one seemed to mind that much. 

Waiting for the effects of the Dizzy Game, Orihime extended her hand towards the sky and said, "I remember that I used to play this with my brother when I was six. He told me why he loved the game. It makes everything go away, until it's just you, your head reeling, your heart thumping. Reality is gone for a moment and you'll forget everything."

Rukia and Momo listened. She sometimes spoke about her brother whom she lost at twelve by an auto accident. Orihime loved him dearly. Rukia didn't know her yet at that time, but she knew how she must've felt; losing a loved one so suddenly.

The wind died down a bit. The waves crashed to the seashore. Silence…

"Rukia-chan? Momo-chan?"

They gave a "hmm?" as an answer.

"Let's be best friends forever."

Rukia and Momo shared a look with each other before smiling brightly at Orihime. No words were spoken but she had her answers instantly. "Group hug!" The three girls hugged each other tight before beaming at each other. 

"I love you guys, you know that?" Rukia giggled.

"Then we love you too!"

Their giggle-fest was interrupted when Rukia's cellphone rang, playing an upbeat song called 'Paradise' as the ringtone. (She changed it just to suit her mood) Still giggling and slightly breathless, she sat up and answered it.

"Hello?" 

It was Byakuya.

She gestured at Orihime and Momo to wait for her for a moment as she left them for a while to talk to her brother.

Orihime ruffled her hair to rid of any sand from it. She shrugged. The auburn-haired girl stood up. She grinned. " 'Kay, wanna do another round of the Dizzy Game, Mo?"

Momo grinned. "Lets." They made three full circles before Rukia came back. She had a troubled and desolate look on her face. Orihime and Momo stopped spinning and looked at their best friend.

"Rukia-chan? Something wrong?" Momo asked. 

Rukia looked up at them and said, "I have to move away from Tokyo after this vacation's over." 

Not even a million turns of the Dizzy Game could fix this.

* * *

Hahh…! Finally done! I really had fun with this chapter, especially the air hockey game and the Dizzy Game. I love the Dizzy Game, honestly XD 

And my exams are finally over! Yesh! Haih… I just hope I get good results for my History… -shudders-

So, so, so? What did you though about it? Liked it? Hated it? Tell me :D

**Reviews Please?**


	7. Swings and Surprises

Disclaimer: No owning for Bleach.

**Swings and Surprises**

"_Rukia, it's still in Japan. We're not going to Outer Mongolia or something…"_

"_But, nii-sama! I've been here for three years! I don't want to leave…"_

"_Rukia! We are moving. Straight after your holiday's over. And that's final. Be grateful that I'm not coming there to personally pick you up."_

"_I don't want to leave… please. Can't we move at the end of the year? Not now!"_

"_This is important for you _and_ me. Don't make this hard, Rukia."_

"_Nii-sama, where are we going th—?"_

"_Goodbye, Rukia." _

"_But, nii-sa—"_

_The line went dead. _

She was moving. And there was nothing she could do about it.

——

**Rikka Island, Chalet 031 — Day Five**

"I'll be back, later, guys."

Rukia left the room quietly.

Orihime and Momo didn't know what to do. They couldn't do anything to make her brother change his mind. They've met him before. And he wasn't exactly the Mr-Sunshine-friendliest-guy on the block.

Or the whole country even.

Momo looked on at the closed door. Rukia hasn't been feeling like doing much lately. A cloud of gloom shrouded her since last night. Not even the beach could make her feel happy.

"I really am going to miss her," Momo said.

Orihime nodded.

——

"There she is."

Ichigo spotted Rukia on a wooden plank suspended on both sides by ropes from a tree branch. The swing was a makeshift one; made by some visitors to the hotel some years ago. The management liked it so it stayed there till today. Because it was quite far from anything (except the small forest that the hotel was built around), there weren't many visitors to the swing. The seat was old and used, having to bear with all kinds of weather; rain, shine, storm, wind. Vines curled up from the branches of the forest down to the ropes.

It was like a swing from another world; a world of magic. _Perfect_, Rukia thought. She was just sitting on it, not swinging. Rukia looked downwards. Her two friends weren't with her at that time. She was moving. She didn't want to but she has to. Moving to someplace that even she didn't know where.

Rukia sighed.

Ichigo crept up behind her and pushed the swing. Hard.

"EEEK!"

Rukia almost fell off her swing by the unexpected push. She steadied herself by holding the ropes beside her tight. Rukia looked up to see Ichigo grinning back at her.

"Need a push?"

Rukia didn't say anything and looked back to the front, as he started to push the swing. To a stranger, it may have looked like a couple spending a nice time at the swing. They didn't know how wrong they were.

After a few silent moments, Ichigo spoke up, "Oi… you're really quiet… probably by now you'd be nagging your head off."

She looked up at him. She smiled slightly. Only Ichigo would say something like that. That dense idiot. "Nothing. I was just thinking."

"Oh. 'Bout what?"

"Stuff."

He raised his eyebrows somewhat. Ichigo noticed that something was bothering her. But he didn't say anything; if she wanted to talk about it, he'd listen. But if she didn't want to talk about it, he'd wait. But in the mean time he would try to make her feel better, whatever the problem was. Subtly of course.

Smirking to himself, he held the wooden plank in both hands and pulled her up in the air. Her eyes widened as the ground started to get farther away. She yelled at him, holding the ropes tight, "IDIOT! What are you doing?! PUT ME D—!"

"Brace yourself," he quietly muttered.

And he pushed. _Really, really _hard.

"Stooppp! Stop! Too fast!! AAAHHH!!"

He grabbed hold of the rope with both hands tightly. The swing stopped instantly and Rukia almost jolted away from the swing. Rukia got up from the wooden seat, wobbling from the intense velocity she'd just experienced. Her legs were like jelly, her knees were shaking and her heart was thumping madly. She tumbled, Ichigo caught her just in time. His arms were wrapped around her petite waist.

"Don't… ever… do that… again…"

Ichigo grinned.

Ichigo released his hold on her waist. Rukia tumbled down, but managed to regain her balance just before her face meets the ground. She slapped him in the back of his head and glared at him.

She decided: Swings were dangerous and lethal.

Ichigo groaned, but grinned to himself inwardly. Good. If she was able to hit him, she was more like herself already. All she needed was a little push. Literally. Only not so little.

Still wobbling, she held the rope with her right hand and steadied herself before leaning back to the huge tree, exhaling hard and trying to calm down her thumping heart.

He sat down next to her. Rukia sighed. She hugged her knees tight and placed her head on it. Ichigo noticed the mood change. He ruffled her hair and she looked at him with slightly narrowed eyes.

Ichigo said, eyes closed and looking in front. "Geez, what're ya sulking around for? It's an island! On summer! What a waste of time, moping around." Rukia looked at him quizzically.Then she realized: she _was _on vacation! There still was time for her to spend with her best friends! There was at least five more days! And she was not going to waste it by moping around.

Trust Ichigo to say something like that!

Funnily enough, she felt a bit better.

Rukia smiled.

Ichigo noticed the pleasant expression on her face. He smiled to himself. But he could do a bit more to make her feel even better. A serene blow of the wind tousled their hair.

"Hey, you wanna follow me somewhere?" Ichigo said, suddenly.

"Huh?"

"I have a place I wanna show you." Ichigo got up and dusted his pants. "If you wanna come with, I'll be waiting near the beach at four. See ya, Roo." He ruffled her hair and walked off, waving at her, not looking back.

Rukia looked up at his disappearing figure.

"Roo??"

——

**Rikka Island, Moonlight Beach —Day Five**

"Hey, Roo. Thought you're not coming."

Ichigo grinned up at her. He was leaning against a coconut tree, a red medium-sized bag hung on his shoulders. He donned a simple blue T-shirt and khakis. Rukia raised an eyebrow before frowning at him. It's that silly nickname again.

"Don't call me Roo! It makes me sound childish…!"

He got up from his leaning spot and smirked. "Exactly."

Rukia glared at him and kicked his shin. Her garment were a pair of shorts and a dark purple shirt with spaghetti straps. Groaning, Ichigo bent down and aided his sore shin. "So," Rukia said, ignoring his myriad of curses. "Where're we going?"

It took him a few moments to answer. "C'mon." Ichigo led the way, still not answering her question. He brought her to his rented bike. Bright blue with a basket and a passenger seat. He patted the passenger seat, grinning. Rukia sat on it gingerly (he could've do the seat up so that she'd fall on her butt. Fortunately, he didn't.) and held on to the back of the seat.

"So, where're we going?"

He kept quiet, smiling to himself.

"Ichigo! Where are we GOING?"

——

**Rikka Island, hidden beach — Day Five**

"Are we there yet?"

"Are _we there _yet??"

"_Are we __there__ yet_??"

"Okay! Okay! We're here! So shut that mouth of yours. Geesh, you are persuasive. Not to mention _a-nnoy-ing_." He accentuated the last three syllables.

Rukia wanted to kick him in the shin again but she shut herself up when she saw the view in front of her. Lush green grass were tall and ruffled from where they were standing, but it slowly disappeared as it nears the ocean. The sand was golden —like the beach at The Ocean Craft— but it felt soft and warm under her toes —_un_like said beach. Colourful seashells dotted the shoreline. The sea, frothed white by the waves, came crashing gently to the coastline. Tranquil wind, salty and balmy, swayed the nearby coconut trees.

They were the only ones there, as this part of the beach was hidden by a tall cliff.

It was like an enigma; a magic surprise. Like it would be gone by tomorrow.

Perfect.

"Wow…"

Ichigo smiled.

"It gets better." Ichigo took her hand in his and hauled her to a nearby cove near the beach. They went inside and there was a small tide pool, complete with starfishes and small scuttling crabs. Her eyes sparkled with interest. There was not a thing like this back in Tokyo. She bent down to see the marine animals more clearly. The crabs scuttled away to safety. Rukia touched a nearby orange starfish. It wiggled. Rukia laughed.

"So this is what you wanted to show me?"

"Yeah, kinda."

Rukia smiled softly to herself as she watched a spotty crab scurry back to a hole in the tide pool. A memory sparked in her mind.

"I love the beach. The last time I went was with my sister Hisana and my parents. And that was years ago. I think I missed this." Rukia smiled as she swirled her finger in the cool pellucid water. She took a small fragile seashell between her delicate fingers. "I remember that Hisana-nee and I would always collect seashells till we get sunburn on our backs." She giggled. "We never were patient enough to wear the sunblock."

Ichigo laughed. He can imagine a mini Rukia, groaning and red from sunburn. "And you ached for a week."

She laughed and Rukia glanced up at him. He was leaning on his back to the cool cove wall, looking back at her with his arms crossed and an amused look on his face.

"True. Very true. And I always regret it each time. But I still won't be patient enough to wait. And the same case happens each time."

He grinned.

"Mom used to warn us about skin cancer and sunstroke. She really cares about our health. She's a doctor." Her attention went back to the small school of fishes in the pond. She smiled at the reminiscence. "And, each time we go to a beach, she'd prepare this huge picnic for us. We'd have sardine sandwiches —Dad's favourites— honeyed lemon slices for Hisana-nee and my fave, red bean buns. So far, I've never eaten anything as tasty as mom's red bean buns."

He said nothing.

"What about you, Ichigo? You come to the beach often? With your sisters and your dad?"

She had no response. Rukia looked up.

No one was there.

He was gone.

"Ichigo?"

The walls of the cove echoed her voice. _Ichigo… Ichigo… _There was still no answer.

"Ichigo!!"

_Ichigo…! Ichigo…!_

"Freaking idiot! Leaving me alone here…!" She went out of the cove, grumbling. He could've at least _tell_ her that he's going off. "Boys. Pff. They're all the same! Idiots!" Rukia shielded her eyes as she reached the entrance of the cove. Bright summer rays hurt her eyes. She got out from the cove…

…and SPLASH!

Rukia shrieked in reaction to the cold. Ichigo fell down, laughing, with Yuzu's wet yellow bucket in his hands. "ICHIGO!!" Fuming, Rukia smashed her fist to his head, grinding it slightly.

"Ow! Ow! OW! STOPIT!"

Smirking, Rukia was satisfied by the shouts of pain. She got up, leaving him to aid his sore head.

"Violent midget…! Why d'ya have to be so damn brutal!" He rubbed the sore spot on his head. "Owwww….!"

He felt a slight tap on his shoulder. "Ichigo?" Rukia said in a sweet voice. He looked up at her. He could hardly see her face; her back was facing the sun. A golden ray lined her petite figure. Even so, Ichigo could see that she was smirking. Rukia raised something. It glinted in the sun. And…

SPLASH!

Rukia laughed at his wet figure, with glinting sea water dripping from his orange hair. She clutched to her stomach tight and closed her eyes.

"Rukia…" he said in a grim voice. "You are dead."

Her eyes snapped open. He stood up, towering over her. Rukia shrieked and ran towards the clear blue sparkling sea with Ichigo right on her heels. "Get away, you foo—!"

She didn't manage to continue her sentence. "HA!" Ichigo had wrapped his arms around her waist and they tumbled into the waist-deep sea. Rukia opened her eyes in the stinging salty sea. Bubbles erupted from her mouth as she saw Ichigo smirking down at her. She kicked him underwater and he let go of his hold.

She swam up to the surface and took in a deep breath of fresh tropical air. Ichigo came up moments later. She splashed water to his face before he had a chance to breathe in, so he swallowed a good dose of ocean water.

"You—_cough—_ freaking —_cough— _IDI —_cough— _OT!"

Rukia splashed more water at his face, laughing.

——

"Ehh… I wonder where Rukia-chan is…" Orihime pouted as she and Momo were looking around for Rukia since thirty minutes ago. "She didn't even bring her phone to wherever she went to."

"Maybe… she just wanted to be alone for a moment?"

"I miss her already…"

"Me too…"

——

Rukia and Ichigo were at the shore, on their backs soaking up the warm summer sunrays, letting it dry their wet clothes, after their messy and loud water fight. Tranquillity and serenity fell slowly over the two of them like a trickle of stream. _Orihime and Momo would like this_, she thought. She sat up, suddenly, her thoughts to her two besties.

He looked up at her with a quizzical look.

"Ichigo? Do you have a phone that I can borrow? I need to call up on Hime and Momo so they know where I am."

"Hm." He pointed to the red bag on his right and closed back his eyes. Peace like this was hard to find. Especially in the Kurosaki household.

She dialled Orihime's number and got up to a more private place.

"Hello?"

"Hime! It's me, Rukia."

"Rukia-chan! We've been looking for you for so long!" Orihime whispered to Momo, cupping the receiver end of the phone. "Listen! She sounds happy…!"

"I'm so, so, so, _so,_ sorry!! I forgot to tell you…! I'm with Ichigo now."

She heard a few squeals and giggles. Oh shoot, she must've had it on loudspeaker again. Rukia said, "Not like _THAT_! We're at a beach someplace. I'll be back later, kay?"

"Rukia-chan!" It was Momo. "Have fun with him. Tell us the deets later, kay. Tell us _everything_!"

"There won't be any details! We won't be _doing anything_!"

"Sure… suuuree…" Orihime was back on line.

"You guys love torturing me, don't you?" They laughed. "Well, see you two later."

"Bye Rukia-chan."

Rukia sighed and smiled. They were always like that. Always. She will be in deep trouble later. She can imagine them asking her for details, not leaving her alone. Rukia passed the phone back to Ichigo, uttering her thanks.

He nodded.

Ichigo sat up and glanced at Rukia who was placing the phone back in the bag. Ichigo propped himself up with his elbow. He grinned.

"Hey, Roo?"

"Hn?"

"Wanna get some red bean buns off somewhere?"

——

Woot! Another chapter done! I wanted to upload this next week, but my exams are (very) near, so… I thought, why not? XD Awesome fun with this chapter. So, tell me what you thought :)

**Reviews please?**


	8. Sea Shells and Sea Urchins

Disclaimer: No owning Bleach.

A/N: Woohoo! Chapter eight! Enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! :) IchiRuki love

**Sea Shells and Sea Urchins**

**Rikka Island ****—**** Day Five**

Rukia wrapped her arms around his waist as he started cycling. She grinned. His shirt was still slightly damp from their water fight and he smelled faintly of seawater. She held back a laugh. He was seriously losing at their water fight just now; he kept sputtering and she continued splashing water at him, non-stop.

He cycled slowly, enjoying the moment he had with her, taking in all the views and the scents. Then they reached a small café, quaintly placed near the beach, but hidden enough _just _for the locals to know about it. It wasn't swarming with photo-snapping tourists, only the usual leisure and relaxed natives.

Ichigo had came across it a few days ago, when he was cycling on his bike.

Sitting slightly away from the crowd, he bought her —as he said— red bean buns and drinks. It was one of the best he'd eaten in a long time. He thought that she might like it when she told him about her mom.

The service was fast and efficient, and the servers were friendly too. Rukia liked that about a restaurant. She took a bite into the steaming buns and was slightly surprised. It was one of the better buns she ate in her life. Not as good as her mom's but it was close. Very close.

She closed her eyes, savouring the sweet taste.

Ichigo grinned.

He let her finish the first bun before saying anything. "So," he said, stirring his iced cola, "Why were you so down this morning?"

"Something happened…" She shrugged. "But it doesn't matter yet."

"Yet?"

Rukia eyed his untouched red bean bun on his plate. Rukia pointed at it and asked, "Are you gonna eat that?"

Ichigo held back a laugh. "You're not like most people I know back at home, where most of them would shudder at the sight of something like this. I think their brain interpreted it as slimy bugs, I guess." He pushed the plate at her.

"I would never give up something like this. It's too delicious! Besides, it's free." She laughed. His effort broke as he laughed along with her. Her laugh was much too contagious to pass without joining in.

Rukia took a bite into her second bun. "Y'know Ichigo, this is a good bun!" Ichigo grinned slightly.

There was a slight silence between them; it was those calming silences where no one needed to say anything. Then, Rukia spoke up.

"Ichigo?"

"What?"

"Can I have another red bean bun? And maybe a bocchan dango, and a strawberry daifuku? And a refill on my drink?" Rukia grinned sweetly.

He laughed.

She was _definitely_ not like other girls.

————

**Rikka Island, Chalet 031 ****—**** Day Six**

Rukia sighed as she flipped another page of her book, _Sphere Lotus; _Orihime and Momo were, again, out somewhere. She couldn't find them at all and when she called on them, they said that they thought she was with Ichigo again.

Why did they think as such, though, she did not understand.

"Well, they say that when you're with your loved ones, you'll feel so happy, like there's no worries in the world," Momo said, out loud into the loudspeaker. "And we don't want to interrupt."

"I'm bored to dea— What?" Rukia deadpanned. "I am not with him now! I do not like him like that!" Rukia flailed her arm about, annoyed. "I'm at the chalet, bored my ass off and you two are out having fun without me." She pouted, as if they could see her.

"Sure, suureee… Just tell us when your date's over…" Orihime's voice took over the phone. "And we'll come over straight. We found something really awesome!"

"I was _at the chalet _for the whole morning!"

They giggled.

Rukia exhaled loudly before hanging up and getting back to her chaise longue. She picked up _Lotus_ and continued her reading for about a minute before Orihime and Momo burst into the room loud as elephants.

"Rukia-chan!" They grabbed her hand each and hauled her out of the room. "You have got to see what we've found!"

Rukia grinned. This was much better than reading about Jamie and David in _Lotus. _

Her two best friends brought her to a tall, ancient-looking tower. She saw something like a crow's nest on top of the tower. The oak looked used and old, but it was still strong. Curling vines shaded parts of the tower completely. A type of red flower dotted parts of the vines, the colours contrasting with the green plant. Morning glories, verbena and blue plumbago grew in profusion around the tower, in bushes and shrubs.

The three circled the tower until Momo found a door-like entrance into the tower. Rukia looked upwards. There were stairs spiralling all the way to the top of the tower. The area was closed and humid. Not good.

Frowning, Rukia asked, "What… in the world could possibly be up _there_?"

Orihime grinned. "You're about to find out, Rukia-chan. Let's go!"

For the first half of the way up, Momo, Orihime and Rukia were energetic and excited, but after that, the journey was tiring and hot. But Orihime prevented Rukia to give up and go back down.

After what felt like a million steps later, Rukia noticed they reached the top, where Momo pushed over a trap-door-like latch. Cool refreshing air slapped them in the face and they welcomed it gratefully.

"What _is_ up here, anyway?" Rukia asked as Momo pulled her out from the enclosed compartment. Whatever it was it couldn't be worth the million step climb she needed to do before getting up here. Orihime grinned and pointed over to the wall of the crow's nest.

Rukia gasped.

She could see the whole island from up there. The blue waters seemed to stretch on forever. She saw forty shades of blue and green. A few parasailing parachutes dotted the azure sky, the colours contrasting with the fluffy cotton-candy clouds. Bright summer rays were sparkling the clear ocean, making diamonds of reflection. Lush green forests were growing in the island naturally as the resort was built _around _it, not _in _the forest.

She took her words back.

The climb was _so _worth it.

Orihime and Momo grinned as they looked at the awed Rukia.

There definitely was magic in this island.

——————

**Rikka Island, Moonlight Beach ****—**** Day Six**

"Yo, Rukia."

Rukia turned around at the source of the voice. Ichigo. It was in the afternoon. The day was less hot than just now. She was at the beach, relaxing while Orihime, Momo and a few of their classmates were playing beach volleyball.

"Hey, Ichigo." Rukia grinned at him.

He came over to her and asked, "You busy now?"

"No, why?"

"I wanna show you something."

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "If it involves climbing stairs, I'm not going."

He looked at her quizzically for a second. "It's not. Now, c'mon." He grinned and took her hand, pulling her off the long chair.

Orihime yelled out at her, "Bye Rukia-chan! Have fun!" Rukia saw her best friend winked at her. She understood her words instantly. Rukia managed to stick her tongue out before Ichigo pulled her out of Orihime's view.

They reached a pier. Rukia crouched down and gazed into the pellucid sea. She saw small glinting fishes swimming in the ocean.

"Is this it? A pier?" He said nothing. Rukia stood up and crossed her arms, frowning. "Hey, are you listening, Ichi—"

"Hold your breath."

She looked at him as if he was insane. She managed a "Wh—" Before she could say anything anymore, he wrapped his arms around her and jumped into the deep clear ocean. It was cold, cold, cold! Treading waters, Rukia surfaced, coughing, sputtering.

"You —_cough_— moron!"

Ichigo grinned as she slapped the back of his head.

"That was for yesterday's water fight. Which, by the way, I still win."

"Pff. Yeah, right."

He had no comment to that. Ichigo merely tossed her a pair of purple goggles. It was hers, she noticed. "Where'd you get my goggles from?"

"Hinamori gave 'em to me. C'mon, let's go in."

He dived in without hesitation. Rukia took a deep breath and followed tentatively. It progressively got colder as she went in, but she could still see, since the water was so clear. Rukia stopped halfway, only watching Ichigo swim deeper in. The pressure was pressing against her ears. It hurt. She surfaced and slicked back her sleek black hair and waited for a few moments for Ichigo to surface. "Look," he said, panting. Treading water, he held up a dark purpled sea urchin for her to see.

He let the urchin go and it floated out of his grasp.

Ichigo grinned. He pointed at the few urchins and shells on the bottom of the seabed. It must be at least five feet in. "Take one," he said, treading water. "I dare you."

Rukia didn't want to. The urchins' black spines could poke her. Besides, there could be hermit crabs living inside the shells… or lobsters. Do lobsters live in shells here? She didn't know. Either way, she didn't want to go in. Not only the water pressure hurt her ears, it was much too cold.

"Scaredy-rabbit," he said, smirking. "Go on. I dare you. If you can't, then I win."

Rukia narrowed her eyes at him and dove in. She spotted the biggest shell glinting back at her on a flat smooth rock. That'll show him. She went down going to get it. The seaweed were blocking her view. Rukia pushed the seaweed out of the way and touched the shell, the rock moved and swam away, coming in contact with her skin.

Rukia shrieked and swam back up, slightly freaked out by the swimming rock.

"There something down there! It's a swimming rock!" Rukia panted.

He looked at her oddly. Ichigo swam down to see what the fuss was all about.

Ichigo saw the rock settling itself on the sea bed again. He surfaced and laughed. Ichigo pulled her down and showed her the 'rock'.

It was actually a stingray.

A small one so it couldn't sting. He pulled her hand towards it to touch it. Rukia kicked him underwater; she didn't want to, but Ichigo, being the stubborn strawberry he way, he won in the end. The stingray got annoyed with them stroking it, so it swam away.

They surfaced, with Ichigo laughing at her.

"What an idiot! You can't even differentiate between a rock and a stingray!" Ichigo continued laughing at her.

Rukia shut him up by hitting him on the back of his head; her favourite technique.

Rukia frowned and pulled a stray piece of seaweed from her shoulder. Seaweed again… A lot of it too. Ichigo laughed. "You look like a sea monster." Rukia punched him. "You act like one too…" Ichigo added, grumbling.

He helped to clear the seaweed from her hair and shoulders. She couldn't help but to notice that each time his fingers came in contact with her skin, a tingle ran up her spine. She dismissed the thought and concentrated on getting the ocean algae off her.

"Tell you what," he said, throwing the last piece of seaweed over his shoulder.

"What?"

Ichigo leaned over and brushed a quick kiss over her lips.

"Race you back, Roo," he said, grinning, before kicking seawater to her dazed face and swam off. "If I win, I get a kiss."

Rukia raised a hand to her lips, still slightly dazed.

"HEY! YOU CHEATING **PERVERT**!!"

——

Short as it is, I've been wanting to write a kiss scene between them XD So… there.

Woot! My midterm just finished! I'm happy! Though, the results are more terrifying than the exams itself, right?

So, tell me what you thought. I'd be happy to hear your thoughts and/or constructive criticism on this :)

**Please review? **


	9. FireBunnies and MerRabbits

Disclaimer: No owning Bleach

**Fire-bunnies and Mer-rabbits**

**Rikka Island, Chalet 031****—**** Night Six**

_Tak! Tak!_

Groggily Rukia woke to the sound of small items being thrown at her chalet window. Who in their right mind would still be up at _this _hour? Rukia opened the window, scowling, a pebble barely missing her by inches. It was Ichigo. How typical.

"_What_ in the world do you want?" she whispered harshly.

He shrugged. "Wanna see something cool?" he grinned boyishly.

She looked at him as if he was crazy. She thought he _is _crazy. Of course, he _acted_ crazy; he was waking people up in the middle of the night and throwing rocks at their chalet windows!

"Get… the hell… _away_!" she whispered.

"C'mon! You're gonna like it!" He threw a pebble at her. The pebble went bullseye straight in the middle of her forehead. Rukia scowled. "I promise."

Rukia got up, furiously annoyed, still in her bunny-printed flannel PJs, and stomped off to the door. Closing the door behind her, she hit him hard on the head. "You fool! What if my roommates heard—"

"They didn't, now did they?" He rubbed his head, trying to decrease the pain.

"I said what _if_. Do you know what have they been implying about you and me? I mean _all the time _and—"

Ichigo smirked. "Are you still pissed off that I beat you in that swimming race this afternoon?"

Rukia's eyes widened. Then they narrowed to a glare. "Am not! You cheated anyway, kicking water into people's eyes. And kissing me like that, _pervert_" —Rukia could see that Ichigo's face was slightly reddening— "Besides, do you even know how _much _my eyes stung after that? It's a good thing I can still see! And the fact that—"

He shrugged, cutting her off. "You done nagging?" —Rukia glared at him icily— "Now c'mon!" He grabbed her hands and hauled her off to the beach. Rukia yelped in surprise.

"What the hell are you trying to do, you psychopathic mental _IDIOT_! Let go of ME!"

"Oh, and _you_ tell _me_ that _I__'__ll_ wake people up?"

Rukia just managed glare at him.

* * *

They reached a part of the woods, near the beach. The half-moon was making random white spots on the ground, filtered by the leaves of the trees. Slightly tense, Rukia backed away from Ichigo, scowling.

"If you do something weird, I _swear _I WILL kill you, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Rukia glared at him. Ichigo looked up at her quizzically. An eerie chill running on her back, the Kuchiki started to trudge back to her chalet before Ichigo pulled her back harshly by the wrist.

"Sit," Ichigo ordered.

"No way! I'm going back!"

"I said _sit_!"

"And I said _no_!"

"Will you just sit, Rukia?"

"You—"

She wanted to protest, but a floating green light in the sky caught her attention. Rukia did a double take and looked peered carefully into the black sky. More lights started to form and floated around her. "…what… is this?"

_Finally she notices… _he thought, rolling his eyes.

"Fireflies," he answered simply, grinning at her.

"Wow…" Rukia sat down next to him, smiling, awed at the nocturnal glowing beetles. There wasn't anything like this in Tokyo. She learned something new everyday. Rukia didn't know how Ichigo could find all these amazing things here. So far the most interesting thing she found out here on her own was that Ichigo would be a pretty distracting sand sculpture. And that wasn't much of a discovery, now was it?

She was _such_ a city girl.

"C'mere," Ichigo said. Rukia peeped over his shoulder. His hands were claspedover one another, glowing slightly. "Look." He unclasped his hands and a small firefly was on his palm, glowing with utter luminosity. A few seconds later it flew away from him. Rukia smiled.

* * *

"_Anything beautiful should be set free," Hisana said, touching her six-year-old little sister's small button nose. A small sparrow fell from its nest and curious six-year-old Rukia had to hold on to it like dear life. The bird chirped noisily. _

"_Don't hold on to it too hard." She unclasped Rukia's closed hand over the baby sparrow. "You'll hurt it later. Leave it to be free," Hisana said, carrying Rukia on her shoulders for her to put it back on its nest. "Let it go and wait; it may fly back to you one day, Rukia."_

_Two weeks later, the sparrow flew in Rukia's bedroom._

_It came back._

* * *

The firefly circled around the two of them for a few times before it decided to land on Rukia's nose. She giggled and placed her finger near her nose and the firefly walked over on the digit. Rukia smiled at it. "You decided to come back, huh, firefly?"

Rukia raised her hand up and it flew away. A comfortable silence wafted over them.

Ichigo said, breaking the silence, "So do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Like it, stupid."

She slapped the back of his head. Ichigo scowled and stroked his head, muttering colourful words of curses. Rukia hugged her legs closer to her chest and smiled. Ichigo leaned back, propping himself up with his hands. He can't help but to notice her. The soft glow of the countless fireflies accentuated her features. Her sweet smile, her amethyst eyes, her soft perfect complexion.

_She's almost… cute. _Ichigo turned away to void himself of any distracting (not to mention ridiculous) thoughts.

"Thanks, Ichigo," she murmured.

"For what?"

Their eyes met. "It's beautiful. I love it. Thanks for showing me this, Ichigo."

He smiled then leaned over to her and gently kissed her on the cheek but before any of them could react, he pulled away abruptly with a slight yell, apparently feeling awkward with that sudden display of affection.

Rukia could see his face reddening slightly. He exclaimed, with full hand and head motions, "I wasn't trying to do anything weird! I swear of it! I didn't do anyth—" Rukia clicked her tongue before cupping his face and kissed him on the lips.

He was _such_ an idiot.

Surprised, it took him several moments for him to realize what was happening. He closed his eyes and hesitatingly, Ichigo kissed back ever-so-gently. Rukia smiled.

She _did _learn something new everyday.

Ichigo, she realized, was a _very _good kisser.

If Orihime or Momo ever heard that from her, they'd go ballistic.

Ichigo grinned as the kiss ended.

"So this means you admit I won the swimming race today?"

She punched him.

* * *

**Rikka Island, Children****'****s Playground****—**** Day Seven**

Rukia grinned.

She could spot Ichigo a mile away, just as long as she could get a glimpse of that hair. He was leaning against a tree, cupping his chin with his left hand, propping it up on his left knee. His right leg was stretched on the ground. His expression was simple: bored.

"Oi, be careful!"

Rukia turned her attention on the person Ichigo was warning to. Yuzu gave her brother a thumbs up, smiling. She and Karin were at the children's playground. Well, Yuzu was. Karin was at the nearby field, playing with her football with a few guys. He was taking care of his sisters. Who'd knew he was so caring?

She smirked. Rukia went behind him and she reached around then covered his eyes with her hands. "Guess who…?" She whispered

"What the hell—?" He wriggled to get out of her grasp but she had him kind of stuck.

"C'mon. Guess who?"

"Leggo of me Rukia!" He tried to pry her hands off his eyes.

"Guess who is it first!"

"Fine. It's _Rukia_," he said in frustration. She grinned. "Rukia the annoying brat." She frowned then hit his head before sitting beside him. "Why do you keep doing that? Can you just stop hitting me?!"

"I _could. _But why would I want to? That's no fun, ne, Ichigo-_kun_?" Rukia ruffled his hair and he slapped her hand off, scowling.

"Why are you here?"

"Just… bored. Hime and Momo wanted to go to the tower with the stairs again."

"What tower and what stairs?" He stared at her incredulously.

Rukia shrugged and smiled. "I'll show you someday. When I feel like climbing stairs."

"You are one weird little m—"

Ichigo never did managed to finish that sentence. Because suddenly a blur of black and white hit him directly in the face. Rukia went wide eyed at the sudden soccer ball then when she realized what happened, she burst out laughing.

"Oh my gosh! Onii-chan! I'm so sorry!"

Yuzu came running from the field and straight to him. She crouched down to his level and uttered words of apology as Ichigo tried to contain all the curses that was going to spew out from his mouth. He was content with a groan of pain. His nose was broken, he was sure of it.

"I told you not to kick so hard!" Karin shouted from the field.

Rukia passed him a tissue. "Tanks," he muttered, his speech slurred. Ichigo grabbed it and tried to reduce the amount of blood coming out. He scowled at himself for not paying attention. Rukia just _had _to talk about enigmatic stairs and towers and distract him. At least. his nose wasn't broken. He took some comfort in that.

Yuzu must've thought he was angry at her. She said, "Onii-chan… I'm so sorry…" When he looked at her, he could see tears quickly developing and coming dangerously close to spilling down her cheeks.

"Ah, Yuzu…" Ichigo said. "Ish… fine. Really. Itsh okay…" His speech was a bit slurred, because of the effects of the pain inflicted to his nose. A hand was wiping off any traces of blood on his sore nose. "I'b fined." Ichigo reached out to playfully run his other hand through Yuzu's hair. She gradually smiled to him. She hugged her brother.

"Thanks, Onii-chan."

"Yuzu! Are you playing or not?" Karin ran over from the field. She asked, "Hey Ichi-nii, you're okay right?"

Ichigo took another tissue from Rukia. "Yeah… I'm fine." She looked intently at Ichigo. Rukia grinned. She never thought he was the kind of brothers who would really care about their siblings. She rarely saw one back home. His sisters were concerned about him.

"Oi… let's go back to the chalet. It's hot." He got up from the shade of the tree.

Yuzu smiled. "I'll just get my lion plush." She seemed to cheer up instantly. "Coming with, Roo?" Rukia smiled and followed him, chattering about anything and everything on the way.

Karin observed it and smirked to herself. Yuzu smiled as she saw her brother. _Onii-chan and Rukia-nee… are really close. They've become good friends! _she concluded. On the way, the four of them met up with Isshin. His eyes had a sly look as the Kurosaki dad glanced at Ichigo then at Rukia.

"Come, my daughters! I found a games room in this resort!" Isshin grabbed Karin and Yuzu by the arm and hauled them away from the two teens.

"Let go, you old goat!"

Ichigo could distinctly hear "Have fun, son!" from his dad.

Ichigo slapped a hand on his forehead and sighed. Rukia laughed at the funny sight. His dad was… random to say the least.

"RUKIA-CHAN!"

Rukia and Ichigo turned around to the source of the sound. Rukia grinned. "Momo! Orihime! I've been looking all over for you two."

"Us too," Orihime said, smiling. She and Momo turned over to Ichigo. "Hi, Kurosaki-kun!" They chorused simultaneously.

"Hey."

"Now, now. Listen, listen, Rukia-chan. We found something fun to do at the beach. Kurosaki-kun can come with, if you want to."

"Does it involve a tall tower with no air circulation?"

Orihime and Momo laughed. "No, silly! There's no tower at the _beach_. At least, not that we know of. It's more like a contest. A sandcastle-building contest. Do you want to come and see? Maybe if we can, let's join it as well!"

Rukia shrugged. "Why not."

"Kurosaki-kun, you wanna come with?" Momo said.

He shrugged.

Turns out, they could join the contest, free. The resort was sponsoring the contest. It was a coincidence that they found it. Each team must have only two persons. And no doubt, because of Orihime and Momo, Rukia and Ichigo ended up together.

"Let's do a rabbit!" Rukia exclaimed.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Why would a _rabbit _— of all things— be on a beach?"

"Its owners brought it over because they're scared that the rabbit would get bunny-napped if they leave it at home. Besides, they thought that the rabbit would like a new environment than a cage. Bunnies need some range too, you know."

Ichigo stared at her incredulously. Rukia grinned and started making the rabbit's body.

* * *

Unexpectedly, Orihime and Momo won consolation prize.

Expectedly, Ichigo and Rukia did not win anything.

She_ insisted_ to sculpt a rabbit. I.e., using threat of bodily harm techniques. Ichigo just had to obey; only because he wanted her to stop. Not because he just lost to a girl.

_Nope, not at all._

Rukia said probably because it's a bit distorted (_It's a LOT distorted, damn it! _Ichigo thought) and messy. "But it looks like a rabbit, right, Momo? Hime?"

"It looks more like a squashed melon with an alien head," Ichigo muttered. _Seriously, this girl has NO artistic talents._

"It's not _that _bad!"

"Sure, sure, Roo… whatever." Rukia glared at him. Ichigo ignored her. "I told you not to make a freakin' rabbit! What kind of rabbit hangs around at an ocean?"

"A… mer-rabbit? Or a seabunny?" He slapped a hand on his forehead. Rukia turned to her two besties. "Ah, leave it. What did you two win?" They showed her a notebook each with a picture of a coconut tree in the front.

"Cute, huh?"

"Very. I wish I'd won too."

"Like heck would that happen," he muttered.

"Shut it, Kurosaki."

Ichigo bent down and picked up a small piece of seashell from the sandy ground, beside his left foot. It was just a small seashell with orange zigzag lines all over it. The orange lines seemed to turn to purple as the light hit it at a certain angle.

"Take it. You wanted a gift so much."

"Oh _wow, _Ichigo. A seashell. How _great. _How about buying us ice cream? Oh wait, I don't think ice cream could beat a seashell as a gift. After all, this is a _beach_."

"You're an idiot, Roo." Rukia grinned. "Fine. I'll buy ice cream."

Orihime said, "Are you sure, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Yeah, sure, why not. My treat. Someone's silently _begging_ me for it."

* * *

"Banana split! With gummy bear topping and sprinkles and whipped cream! And a cherry on top!"

"Triple sundae special; chocolate chip mint, strawberry and raspberry ripple flavour!"

"Tropical slushie sherbert!"

Oh, how he regretted that.

* * *

A sandcastle contest. Original, huh? XD

So, I thought I could manage to finish this by two weeks ago; turned out I got real busy with holiday schoolwork. Haih. Plus school started yesterday. Tell me what you thought and review, please?

_**Please review? **_


	10. Movings and Moonlight Meetings

Disclaimer: No owning Bleach. Just, y'know, one for the laundry :)

A/N: A quick break from the usual fluffiness to something more… drama-ish (??) Sorta. Hah. Enjoy reading it :)

**Moving and Moonlight Meetings**

**Rikka Island, Chalet 015— Night Seven **

"SNXXX….!"

"Ngghh…!"

"_SNXXXX__…__!_"

That is _it!_

Ichigo couldn't take it anymore.

Isshin snores EXTRA loud today. Must be because of the food he scarfed down at the buffet dinner or even that kayaking he did with the twins that evening. Or that cycling activity he did. Or that swimming they did from morning till noon.

So he was beat.

That does _n__o__t_ mean he could snore like a tractor using a mike in an earthquake!

And wiggle around like jelly!

Not even three fluffy pillows pushed over his ears could block it out.

Pushing his dad's foot out of the way of his face, (_How the hell did this get here? He__'__s on the other bed for Pete__'__s sake! _Ichigo thought) he crept slowly out of bed and walked out to the beach. He didn't know why his feet dragged him there, but it was nice. Ichigo could smell the salty scent of the sea breeze. Even if it was summer, the air was still cool at night. The small waves lapped at his bare feet.

Ichigo stopped for a moment. He could see a silhouette of someone at the edge of the beach. Dim white moonlight cast on that person. He could see, not so clearly, but clear enough to let him know that the person was no other than her.

"Rukia…?"

She turned to look at him. Rukia smiled. "Ichigo. Hi."

"Whatcha doing here?"

"Can't sleep." She patted the spot beside her, gesturing for him to sit beside her. "What are _you_ doing here? It's almost midnight."

"My dad snores."

Rukia chuckled. She can imagine that clearly. He exhaled perceptibly. "Shouldn't you be in your room or something? Won't your teacher check up on you?"

"Nah," she said, "They never did check up on us at night… they call out our names in the morning."

"Ah… So, why are you here, then?"

"My nii-sama called me a few hours ago…"

Ichigo didn't say anything just looked at her, almost intently. Somehow he knew this was the thing that bothered her a few days ago.

He was listening.

"He said we have to move again. He was sure of it. The last time he called, it was just a maybe. But now he was definitely sure of it. This time to a small town somewhere. He didn't tell the name of the city… It's frustrating, really." Rukia exhaled perceptibly. "So I came here, to the beach. It's nice here. I like it."

Ichigo nodded.

She continued, "This was the longest time I've stayed in one school. Almost five years." Her attention went to the horizon in front of them. "I'll miss them. My friends, I mean. I don't like moving. Never did, never will. When I think about it, I only have three more days to spend with them." She poked holes on the soft sand beside her. She dragged her finger in the sand, making swirls and lines.

"Yeah…"

"But nii-sama said that I have to, because of his work that needs him to transfer to a lot of places. He said, 'Life brings a bunch of stuff at us, and we can decide how to use it. We shape our lives with the choices we make. But then, sometimes we get stuff that we don't have control over. And we just have to deal with it.' Or something similar to that." Rukia frowned.

"What are you going to do?"

Rukia shrugged.

She sighed.

The sound of the waves crashing was evident in their silence. There hardly were any silence between them; they would either bicker or, well… bicker. They don't do anything much. There were _very _few moments where they were actually conversing _not _like children. The wind blew, caressing their hair slightly. Rukia tucked a lock of hair out from her face.

These were one of the very rare moments.

Rukia spoke up, "I was… adopted by him years back. I was put into a Children's Home once. Nee-san couldn't support both of us at that time. I waited and waited everyday… to see if she would come back. The waiting was excruciating."

She rarely told this to anyone. Usually if anyone asks, she would either change the topic or tell an excuse. The only other friends that know about this is Orihime and Momo, and that was also because of the fact that the two were her best friends.

But Ichigo?

She was just opening up to him. Rukia didn't know why but she trusted him to tell him about this; even though they just met only a week before.

"Later —I don't know when— Hisana nee-san married nii-sama. At that time, she wanted to find me again. After I waited for so long, _so long _that I thought… that she'll never come back… she did. She came back." Rukia's lips curved upwards slightly "She took me away from that horrible place and I lived with her and nii-sama for a few years. I was happy there. We were happy. I thought all my nightmares would be over. I thought my life would be okay again… before…"

And her voice cracked a bit, just a bit, and she's only holding back a little bit of her tears, just a little bit; she took a deep breath to calm herself down. Ichigo leaned over and held her hand tight. Rukia didn't pull away. Instead she accepted it.

"She got sick. Cancer. We didn't found out until it was almost too late. She had a million of chemotherapy treatment. She did get better; for just a week, before the cancer cells came back again. I thought she would get better after that. I really thought that she would… but…" Slowly, a small tear made its way out of her eye and slipped unnoticed down her cheek. "But she… died a few years later…" Her voice trailed off as she brushed her tears roughly with the back of her hand.

Ichigo was slightly surprised. "Rukia…" He knew she was the type of girl who was emotionally resilient. No matter what. Her sister must be someone important to her. He just knew she was. Ichigo leant over and wrapped his arms around her petite body gently and pulled her to a close embrace. She stifled back a startled gasp, but then placed her head on his broad shoulder. He caressed her comfortingly as she held on to his shirt, tight.

"You don't have to continue if you don't want to, Rukia," he whispered.

She nodded slightly.

They stayed in that position for a few moments before Rukia pulled away from his embrace slowly and wiped her damp eyes. "I'm sorry, putting all this to you. I mean, it's my problems anyway and—"

"S'okay, Rukia"—He gave her hand a quick squeeze— "Really. I mean, if listening can make you feel better, it's the least I can do."

She gave him a small smile at him. She muttered a quick silent thank you at him; he nodded and placed his hand on her cheek gently, wiped the tears with his thumb and tucked that lock of hair behind her ears. "Okay now?" he asked, smiling comfortingly at her. Rukia returned the smile and then nodded.

There was more silence after that, each was occupied in their own thoughts. Rukia noticed Ichigo's fingers were still laced between her own. She didn't pull away, not minding; it was comforting, really.

After a long moment, Rukia spoke up again, "I think… I should be heading back to my room now, Ichigo." Rukia stood up and smiled at him once more before looking back. Rukia gasped. She expected a brightly lit path back to her room. But all she saw was almost total darkness. At least the moonlight was there. But that couldn't light her path all the way back to her chalet, she knew. Besides, it was quite a long way to go.

"Wh-What happened to the lights?"

"Don't you know? This place dims and reduce all the outside lamps every night at around 1 am, I think. They wanna reduce their energy usage or something like that."

She turned back and looked up at him quizzically. "What? How did you know?"

"Made it up." He grinned. She narrowed her eyes at him. _She was getting back to her old self,_ he thought. _Now to annoy her. That is, until she gets thoroughly like herself._

"What? Are you afraid of the dark, Roo?"

"I… am not." But she still didn't move towards the small path. "I umm… want to stay here for a while more." She sat back on the sand and yawned.

"Yeah, right." He shrugged off his jacket and threw it at her. "And by tomorrow there'll be an Rukia-sicle on the beach. It gets cold at night by the beach, you know." He stood up moved closer to her and held out an arm to pull her up from her sitting position. "I'll walk you back, if you're scared. And just wear that; you're shaking."

"I'm not scared." She still sat there, not moving, not taking his hand or his jacket. "Or shaking," she added, just before she felt a chill run down her back and goosebumps on her skin. _Only just a bit. Just a teeny bit._

"Sheesh Rukia, you could just ask. I'll walk you back." He pulled her up then he pushed her from behind. Ichigo took his jacket and placed it on her small shoulders, either she wants it or not.

"NO!"

She stood firmly on her heels and pushed back, stopping her from going any further down that dark path. "You go first." She pointed at the path, unconsciously pulling the hem of the jacket around her. He rolled his eyes and trudged on first. Rukia walked behind him and gradually was at his side. There was another silence between them.

It wasn't awkward but it wasn't so calming either.

That was the fastest way back to her chalet; through the bit of woody area. That bit where the ancient swing was. Come to think of it, the swing is really creepy looking at night. It swung by itself slowly in the passing wind; its vines a murky green hue under the black darkess. Rukia felt goosebumps rise up to her chilly skin. The full moon shone bright moonlight which strained through the leaves, leaving white spots of light on the ground. The only sound that was heard are the crickets and the crunching of leaves underneath their shoes.

_I'm not scared, just don't lik—_ _What was that?_

She turned abruptly at every other sound that was heard. Ichigo noticed this and he smirked at her. "Not scared, my foot."

A loud _hoot_ was heard and a white blur swooshed beside her. Startled and scared, Rukia yelped and grabbed Ichigo's arm and held on to it like it her life depended on it. Her eyes were shut tight and her fingernails dug in his skin. "O-oi…!" Ichigo exclaimed. He blushed at this sudden act. Hastily she let go of his arm, blushing slightly.

"S-sorry, Ichi—" Rukia did a double take at a moving thing on top of a branch. "W-what was that??"

Ichigo leaned over to her level. "Y'know, people call that an _owl_."

"Shut up. I knew that."

Ichigo sighed inwardly and rolled his eyes. Subconsciously he placed an arm around her waist and pulled her close. Rukia blushed at this action, but she didn't pull away. He too blushed. Ichigo didn't know why did he actually did that move, but some part of his brain told him to stay that way.

Besides, somehow, one part of him liked it.

Somehow Rukia felt safer that way, even though there was nothing to be afraid about. They walked like that till both reached her chalet. As they reached the place, the lights were slightly brighter than the beach. He let go of her when they reached her chalet.

"Umm… good night Ichigo. Thanks for walking me back." He looked into her violet orbs of eyes and she smiled. He loved to see that smile. He smiled back. Their gaze held for a few moments; Rukia's violet eyes piercing Ichigo's amber pools. Then, without a word, Ichigo leaned down and kissed her softly at the corner of her lips. And then, just as quick as it had started, it finished. Ichigo suddenly recoiled, as if realizing what they had done.

"S-sorry," He said with a tinge of embarrassment.

Why did he just suddenly make a move on her like that? What is _wrong _with him today? Must be the shrimp he ate during dinner. Yes, the shrimp. It was all the shrimp's fault. Ichigo will forever hold a grudge against the crustacean.

Eyes wide, her face showed total surprise. His face coloured again. Ichigo spun on his heels and turned away, unable to say anything. Rukia grabbed his forearm and turned him back around. She kissed him gently on the lips. Unintentionally, he kissed back, smiling slightly.

"Thanks… Ichigo." She smiled. _She looked so cute like that, _he thought._ It__'__s the jacket on her tiny figure._ "For walking me back."

Ichigo forgave the shrimp.

"Um… well, good night Ichigo," she said. "Thanks again for walking me back."

"Ah… night." He was still a bit dazed from the previous scene to say anything else. He started to walk back. Just as Rukia was opening the door to her room, Ichigo turned back around. "Rukia…?"

"Yeah?"

"You still have three more days with Inoue and Hinamori. Don't worry too much 'bout it. Just spend it with them."

Rukia smiled. She waved at him before going inside.

Her roommates, Orihime, Momo, and Hikari were already sleeping soundly. Good. If they saw or knew what happened… who knows when the news will stop. Rukia slid down the door and sat on the floor. Rukia placed her fingers to her lips where Ichigo's had been. Blushing, she smiled softly to herself, wrapping the jacket around her closer.

It felt… nice. Really nice.

——————————————————————————————————————————

"That was… really unexpected," Ichigo said to no one in particular. The whole scene replayed in his mind. Those violet eyes of hers looking back at his amber ones and her cutely flushed face of hers after he… after he…

Why the hell did he do that again?

Whatever, Ichigo didn't regret it.

He grinned.

"It's been a good night," he said and smiled.

As he unlocked the door to chalet 015 and went inside…

"SNXXXX!!"

Then again, it might not be such a good night.

——————————————————————————————————————————

I've been editing Rukia's past for _at least_ seven times… tell me what you thought about it.

Heh, it turns out fluffy up to the end. Non-fluff is not my specialty. It's a scary thought XD

**_Reviews, onegai?_**


	11. Summer and Skimming Stones

**Day 8 Summer and Skimming Stones: **

**Rikka Island, Chalet 015 — Day Eight**

_Onii-chan… we tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't budge. So we are out. Have fun. Love, Yuzu, Karin and Dad. _:)

Ichigo pulled out the taped note stuck on the TV screen. Huh, it must be because he slept at three am last night. It was all because of his dad won't stop snoring. He needed to know whether his eardrums are still functional or not.

The three must be out to do more activities. Probably parasailing if not waterskiing. Isshin had been jabbering non-stop about it since yesterday. After dressing himself, he went out to the front veranda —grabbing _Sphere Lotus _from the table to read on the hammock.

He barely had a chance to read a paragraph before Orihime and Momo came by. "Kurosaki-kun," Momo said. "We're making a secret goodbye party for Rukia-chan tomorrow, can you come? I think she'll like it of you do."

Ichigo shrugged.

"Yeah, why not. I'll go."

"Bring Karin-chan and Yuzu-chan too, if you wanna," Orihime added with a smile.

"Erm… sure," he said. The twins were fine with him. But the problem is: Isshin. How can he bring the twins without getting Isshin to notice? He really did NOT want to bring the eccentric dad over.

"Good. It's tomorrow afternoon maybe around three-ish at the beach kay?" After saying that, Orihime and Momo left.

The reason that they told him was because they suspected something was up between the two of them. And it was deeper than friendship. Momo and Hime squealed at the thought. Kurosaki-kun and Rukia-chan are just so cute together!

Ichigo's thoughts strayed to the rabbit plush he bought on five days ago. He retrieved the plush from the built-in closet and put it in a plastic bag and placing it carefully back in the wardrobe.

If Isshin knew what happened, he would be teased forever…

* * *

**Rikka Island, Chalet 015 — Day Eight**

Isshin came into the chalet, sulking.

Karin and Yuzu abandoned him.

Karin went to a group of people playing football ("Yuzu cannot play the game, seriously," Karin said) Yuzu followed her to be the cheerleader.

The chalet was, too, abandoned. Ichigo had went out after being bored reading the book.

"THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A FAMILY HOLIDAY! WHERE IS MY FAMILY?!"

Kurosaki Isshin was on a mission.

Isshin hummed the Mission Impossible theme song, "Dun… dun… dun… dunn," creeping around on tip-toes for good measure.

Now, where to start…?

Where else?

Dining Hall!

Yuzu _loved _that place! Of course, her hobby was cooking back at home. She'd probably made friends with the head chef and probably is learning a new secret recipe. But whatever! Isshin needed her with him now!

It's a _family_ holiday trip!

* * *

**Rikka Island, Resort Kitchen— Day Eight**

"Now, Yuzu-chan, you add the lemon juice. Just a bit. Not too much; it'll overpower the whole flavour."

Yuzu nodded, grinning.

The head chef was teaching her on how to make the best dessert ever. It's a secret of course. The chef brought a small bottle filled with a type of reddish-brown powder. "Now, Yuzu-chan, this is the most important ingredient. You can make this all by yourself. It's sugar, cinnamon powder, and the most crucial ingredient of all—"

SLAM!

All the kitchen staff turned their heads towards the door. Isshin stood in front of the doors, grinning like mad. He pointed accusingly at the girl. "A-HAH! I KNEW IT, YUZU! YOU **WERE** LEARNING A NEW SECRET RECIPE!!"

"Otou-san…?"

Isshin ran over to Yuzu, avoiding all foodstuffs, chefs and staffs, pots and pans, and whatever was available in the five-star chalet/resort hotel's kitchen.

"YUZU! JOIN ME FOR MORE BONDING TIME!"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her out from the kitchen, all in a total of 3.7 seconds.

The chef piped up, "So this means you don't want to know?"

Yuzu never did learn that new recipe.

* * *

**Rikka Island, Field— Day Eight**

"C'mon Karin! Don't let the ball get in!" One of Karin's new football friend yelled, flailing his arms about.

"I know, dammit," she muttered. Karin was the goalkeeper. The score was tied and they were having a penalty kick for the opposing team. She had her eyes fixed on the ball, not wanting for it to get into the goal.

"KAAARIIINNN-CHAAANNN!!"

Distracted, Karin looked to the source of the sound. Isshin, of course. He ran over to her (Yuzu still attached on his left arm) and grabbed the twin with his right arm.

The opposing team's player nudged the ball into the goal. Then he looked at his fellow team mates. "So… we win?"

"Let. Me. GO!!"

Isshin ignored her. Instead he told them about getting Ichigo and then their bonding time. Spotting his only son, he hid behind a shrub and peered at Ichigo. Karin rolled her eyes and huffed. Even Yuzu pouted.

"Daddy… I was about to learn that—"

"Shush. Look." Isshin pointed at the pair who were Ichigo and Rukia talking animatedly. Karin and Yuzu looked over at them.

"So?" Karin said. "It's Rukia-nee. Arencha gonna haul Ichi-nii off too for our 'bonding time'?"

"Wait! Before that! I should have a talk with both of them!" Isshin stood up from the bush and smirked. Karin muttered, "Oh great, now he goes again…" She contemplated on leaving the shrubs but thought better of it. Who knows? Something interesting might happen. Kinda unlikely, but what the hey. Yuzu pulled on the hem of her dad's shirt.

"Daddy! Don't! Onii-chan is talking with Rukia-nee! Let's go!"

Isshin tut-tutted and jumped. He landed in front of Ichigo and Rukia. They shrieked and jumped a few feet back. Isshin wore a self-satisfied smirk and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"What are YOU doing here?" Ichigo frowned.

"I believe the question is: What are YOU"—Isshin pointed dramatically at his only son— "doing here with this beautiful girl! You're not trying to do anything weird at her, now are you, son?"— Ichigo reddened but scowled deeper as Rukia looked at him sharply— "AND you haven't introduced me to her yet!"

Isshin bowed with a fancy flourish. "Pleased to meet you, my dear, I am Kurosaki Isshin." Rukia laughed and curtsied back at him while introducing herself. Ichigo did not perform any formal gestures of respect to neither of them.

He scowled instead.

"Get out of here."

"Ah!" Isshin looked shocked and dejected. His hands cupped his face in mock-shock. "Is that how you talk to your loving father, Ichigo, my son!"

Karin and Yuzu were still in the bush watching their dad and brother. Isshin kept questioning back and forth from Ichigo and Rukia. The older twin felt embarrassed _for _her brother. At least Isshin didn't question her at the field about her friends. After several embarrassing questions, Ichigo was trying his best to not redden or scream out in frustration or to strangle someone.

Karin tut-tutted much like her father and shook her head.

"COME FORTH, Ichigo! We shall amuse ourselves with the water-related activities they have in this resort for family bonding causes! PARASAILING!" He grabbed Ichigo by the hand and dragged him away from Rukia.

"ACK! LET GO OF ME! **NOW**!!"

Rukia blinked.

And Ichigo was gone.

* * *

**Rikka Island, Moonlight Beach — Night Eight **

Ichigo went to out of the chalet.

His dad was finally, _finally_ asleep. Even though Ichigo was pulled off to the beach for the parasailing activity, but nothing can coax him to actually _play them_. Isshin and Yuzu, however, parasailed twice and water-skied thrice. Even Karin had a chance on the water ski. Ichigo however just sat on the boat, annoyed.

He headed towards the beach in search of a certain amethyst-eyed, raven haired girl.

He was right. She was there.

He crept over to her, smirking slightly and placed his hands on her petite shoulders, yelling, "HAH!"

"AIEE!!" Rukia jumped forward in surprise and ended up sitting —eyes wide, expression surprised— in the icy sea water. "ICHIGO!" She fumed; he laughed. He totally interrupted her moment! And now her butt was freezing cold.

Ichigo laughed at her so hard till he needed to double over. "That was pricele— WAH!!"

Rukia splashed him a face full of water. And now _she _was having the last laugh. "Serves you right for sneaking up on me like that!" She smirked at him and splashed him some more water.

"Okay! Okay! I get it! No" —she splashed some more seawater, he sputtered— "No more sneaking up on you!"

"Smart boy."

Rukia crossed her arms across her chest and grinned triumphantly at him, before splashing him with water for the last time. Ichigo was fully awake now. Plus, the front of his shirt was wet.

"I'm wet!"

She glared and pushed him to the sand below. He gave a quick yelp of surprise. "Stupid idiot… " Ichigo clicked his tongue and sat up beside her. She gave him a sideways glance and promptly laughed out loud. The Kurosaki boy's hair was covered in sand. And since she splashed him with water just now, the sand was stuck to his bright orange hair.

Rukia giggled as Ichigo tried to dust off all of the sand from his hair. It's not coming out. Not much anyway… He poked her head.

"Oi. Oiii…"

He had no response.

"Heyyy, I'm talking to you, idiot."

Rukia glared at him. And in a blink of an eye and a quick _fwoosh _and _thump! _sound Ichigo was on his stomach with Rukia on his back pulling back his arm. "OW! OW! **OW! **LET GO!" Rukia smirked. She had the upper hand now. The girl bent down and whispered in his ear.

"Who's an idiot now…?"

"Ow! OW! Okay! Not you! LET ME GO **NOW!**"

Ah, such entertainment. Priceless.

"Not until you say you're an idiotic, perverted, psychopathic Strawberry. And that Rukia will rule over you forever."

"No way, _midget_." Rukia pulled back his arm. Hard. "Okay! OKAY! I'm an idiotic, perverted, psychopathic Strawberry and you will rule over me! LET GO!"

"You missed out 'forever'."

"Forever! OW!"

Satisfied, Rukia smirked and let go on him. Remind him never ever to call Rukia a midget again. "Ow… geez. You're so violent."

Rukia smirked at him. Then she looked back to the horizon with a smile on her face. He scowled then leaned back with his hands as support.

"Stupid, it hurts."

Either Rukia didn't hear that, or she just ignored him.

After a while Ichigo noticed a silence came between them. It was one of those calm silence where no one needed to say anything. It still felt odd, but hey, it's better than having your arm broken by the violent midget girl. Only the sounds of the wind blowing and the waves washing on the shores. Rukia placed her head on her knees, her fingers playing with the soft, slightly gritty sand.

Facing the water, she closed her eyes and soaked in the feeling of the wind, and the night time breeze. There was something very cleansing about being there. She could give up her thoughts, her problems, her soul to the power of Nature. Hisana-nee-san told her something about the beach before.

"Beach magic…" She breathed, eyes still closed.

"Huh?"

She didn't answer him instead she took a flat smooth stone from beside her. Then with her eyes closed, she held the stone tight. He looked at her quizzically, but didn't say anything. Rukia threw the stone to the sea. It skipped.

Once.

Twice.

Then it sank.

"What were you doing?" he asked, not able to contain the curiosity.

She opened her violet eyes and said, "Skimming stones, Strawberry. What else?"

"Not that." That was all he said, but she seemed to get it.

"Oh," she said, looking at her dainty feet. Then she turned her gaze to a stone nearby. She picked it up and put it in Ichigo's hand, and closed his hand in hers, making him grasp the stone.

She paused before continuing, "Think of a problem or a wish, while holding a small pebble or stone. The wish will pass over to it." Ichigo closed his eyes and did exactly that. She continued, "Then I throw my wish stone far into the water. It just may come true…"

Ichigo threw.

It sank.

"You think so?"

She didn't answer straightaway. After a few moments of silence from her she answered, "Hisana nee-san told me that when we went to the beach. I believe in magic. Don't you?"

He shrugged.

"My rock didn't skip. Eh, I can't skim stones."

She smirked. "Yup. You suck at it." He glared at her. She laughed "Hey, I'm agreeing with you aren't I? Here, it's all in the arm movement."

She demonstrated the technique and in fifteen minutes, then he got the hang of it. They skipped stones together.

"About the first stone you skipped… what did you wish for?"

"Something…I can't tell you… It won't come true…" Ichigo said, only realizing how stupid it sounded after the words escaped his mouth.

She laughed loudly. She said in an enthusiastic way that could match Orihime's, "Ichigo-kun! _You_ believe in wishes?" The Kuchiki hovered her hand over her mouth. "And here I thought you didn't believe in wishes." She continued laughing.

"Shut it, Kuchiki," he growled.

The real reason that he didn't want to tell is because even he didn't want to admit it to himself. He glanced over at the girl beside him. She tucked in a wild lock of hair before skipping another rock toward the sea. She was so petite, but what she lacked in height, made up for her fun and energy.

Screw it…

He'd admit it… just to himself though.

He wished that this summer vacation _never_ ended.

* * *

Looking up at the star-filled sky, she voiced out, "Hey, Ichigo?"

"What?"

"You wanna see something amazing?" Before he had any chance to reply, she had already grabbed his hand in hers and pulling him off somewhere…

* * *

Okie, guess where's she's bringing him to? :)

After this updates will, again, be slow, since my exams are coming again… and the national exam is coming in three months! (faint) D: Must… cram… brain…

Keep me alive with reviews? XD

_**Reviews Please?**_


	12. Parties and Presents

Disclaimer: No owning anime/manga.

**Parties and Presents**

**Rikka Island, Tower — Night Eight**

"What… the hell do you want to show me up there?"

The stairs that for Ichigo, seemed like a billion years to reach the top. He looked up. Damn it. There was still a lot more to go. He looked down. Well, too late for a U-turn now…

"This, Ichigo, is the tower with the stairs."

He stopped and stared at her incredulously. "Wow. Roo, you're so creative in name-giving…"

She ignored him and climbed upstairs.

"When are we reaching the top?"

She ignored him again.

"Rukia! Are you listening to me?"

She smiled at him.

"Rukiaaa…"

"Shut up and keep walking. It's not that far…"

" 'It's not that far,' my ass."

Finally, _finally, _after so long, they reached the top and Rukia pushed on the trapdoor-like entrance above her. "Rukia! You better tell me…" Ichigo whined as he followed Rukia out from the humid staircase. "…what the hell d'ya want to show me up here till you need to drag me to this, _this _thing!"

The cool night breeze slapped him right in the face and Ichigo welcomed it.

"Shut up, Ichigo. And look." She pointed at her side right after Ichigo surfaced fully from the stairs place.

"I mean climbing all the— Whoa…"

He was speechless.

Ahead of him were thousands of miles of black sea glistening subtly in the moonlight and a cruise boat was moving slowly near the horizon. He could hardly see a part of the beach, hidden from others by a tall cliff. He smiled at a sudden memory. Heavenwards, the stars twinkled and winked brightly over them. There were millions of them like someone had poured silver glitter all over the clear black sky. But the most beautiful thing he saw was the moon. It shone down on them like a spotlight on a theatre except much, _much_ more beautiful.

She touched his hand and broke the silence. "Beautiful, huh?"

He nodded, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips. Rukia walked over to the wall and leaned on it. Ichigo just stood behind her, watching her.

"Worth it, wasn't it?" she breathed. Rukia looked ahead and placed her head on her folded arms. She sighed. "Wow… it's much more beautiful up here at night. I've never been here at night before."

Ichigo stood beside her and leaned over to the wall. Definitely worth it.

Rukia spoke up, "Enjoy and appreciate what you see today. After all, we will never see the same sky we saw yesterday…" Rukia looked up at the skies and she could've sworn that one of those stars twinkled at _her._ She closed her eyes slowly as she leaned to the wall in front of her, her arms folded on the banister.

"Hisana said Mom used to say that to her… Appreciate on what you have. "

Ichigo nodded and suddenly a thought mused his mind. She never talks about her parents. It was always her sister, Hisana. Curious, he asked, "What happened to your mom and dad?"

Rukia turned her head and looked at him. Then she smiled softly to herself, trying to not lock gazes with him. She spoke in a soft voice, a faux smile on her lips, "They're… gone, Ichigo. It was because of an aeroplane crash, long ago. I was so young. I… don't think I can even remember my Mom or Dad's face."

Rukia continued, "When I close my eyes and try to remember my mom and dad, all I see is my sister. Hisana-nee is always the one who's always… there, you know?"

He didn't say anything.

Ichigo squeezed her hand gently.

She smiled at him.

This was the only time she ever told anyone about that. Not even Orihime and Momo knew about that bit in her life. Only him. Rukia still haven't figured out why did she trusted him so much…

She tucked a stray lock of hair from her face and looked at him. "What about you, Ichigo? I've never seen your mom yet. I met your dad. He was funny. I think she'll be a fun person to meet too." Rukia giggled at the recent memory. Ichigo kept quiet. Her giggles faded away gradually when she saw his facial expression. He placed his head on his folded arm which were on the banister.

"Ichigo?"

Rukia touched his hand delicately. He pulled away, not linking gazes with her. "I'm sorry. I… shouldn't've asked." He said nothing and looked away from her. Rukia let her hand fall to her side. She wanted to say something, to take the question back, but she couldn't find the words. Rukia walked away from him for a moment, leaving him to his thoughts.

Looking at the horizon, her thought wandered at the expression he wore moments ago. He looked… sad. Not dejected, not depressed, not miserable. Just… sad. _I shouldn__'__t have asked__.__ It was stupid of me._ She sighed as her eyes closed. Time passed —she didn't know how long— since either of them made a move.

She gasped softly, and her eyes snapped open, as Ichigo embraced her from behind.

"I-Ichigo?"

He nuzzled his face against her hair. "Sorry," he whispered softly, speaking into her hair. Her eyes stayed wide open. "'bout the way I reacted."

"Sorry, Rukia," he repeated, his voice muffled slightly by her hair.

"Idiot," she said softly. "There's nothing to be sorry about." He kissed the top of her head gently when he felt her relax against his embrace.

"My mom's… gone," he breathed. He held her tighter and placed his head —eyes closed— on her petite shoulder, his warm breath tickling her neck. "I miss her."

She started, "Ichigo, I—"

She was cut off when Ichigo placed his hand over her lips. "Shut up," he said softly. "Just… let me hold you for a moment." She reached down and held his hands around her waist tightly as an okay.

"…Thanks, Rukia."

* * *

**Rikka Island, Moonlight Beach — Day Nine**

"Kurosaki-kun, today, can you make sure that Rukia doesn't go to the beach?"

"Huh?"

Ichigo was pulled away to the beach by the Orihime and Momo. They were preparing for Rukia's goodbye party. It was such an impromptu event, they were rushing all over. But the good thing was, that even the teachers were willing to help, so it wasn't a _total_ mess.

It was still muddled though, at the current moment.

"Do what ever you can as long as she _stays away_." Orihime looked really serious for the fraction of a moment there. Then her facial expression changed back to her usual happy-go-lucky appearance. "Then around… three fifteen-ish, you bring Rukia-chan to the beach. Make it sound as spontaneous as possible. The rest of us with your sisters will be there, prepared to yell out 'SURPRISE!'"

"Why do _I _have to do it?"

"Unless you want to sit around hiding somewhere at the beach, under the scorching sun with a bunch of us noisy girls…waiting for another person to find for Rukia-chan and—"

"Alright! Alright! I'll do it. You make it sound so… tormenting. Geez."

She grinned then she gave him a sideways glance and smirked. She muttered, "Besides, I think Rukia-chan likes you."

"Sh-shutup…" He blushed and looked away. Inoue and Hinamori laughed.

"Well, see you and Rukia-chan later." Momo smiled. "Oh look! There's Rukia-chan. Go! Do something get her away from the beach. Now!" Both Orihime and Momo pushed him towards the petite Kuchiki and ran off.

Ichigo stumbled in front of Rukia. She looked up at him. Ichigo stammered for a moment, then he pulled her away from the beach. "Let's go."

"Oi, where're we going?"

"Someplace," he said, even though he had no idea where to go.

"I don't want to go. Have you seen Momo or Hime?" Rukia started to walk back to the beach. Ichigo pulled on her forearm and tugged her back.

"No! Wait!"

She looked at him quizzically. "What?"

Ichigo was silent from the outside, but his insides were screaming, begging his brain for an idea. _Think of something. Think of something!_ Rukia frowned.

"_Yes?_ What d'you want, Ichigo. It's hot today and I want to go to the beach."

"I… Ice cream want you me with?"

"_What_?" Rukia looked at him incredulously.

"I mean… I _mean_, do you want to get an ice cream with me?" He exhaled a sigh of accomplishment in having his brain back in control. Rukia blinked at him. Then Ichigo realized what he just said, and it didn't sound as good as it did a second ago.

His cheeks coloured slightly as he continued,"I mean… I mean as friends. My treat."

"Sure." She grinned. "I never turn down free food."

* * *

**Rikka Island, Moonlight Beach — Day Nine**

"Your ice cream's melting…"

"It's hot. This is _ice_ cream. Of course it melts. Geez, I didn't know you were _that _dense."

Ichigo threw away his already finished popsicle stick (he did not want to go to that ice cream shop again… his wallet didn't allow it; they bought it from a stall) and looked at Rukia who was trying to catch every single drop of both of her ice creams. She gave a sound of irritation as the ice cream melted all the way to her elbow. He passed her a tissue and sighed.

"Next time, buy just _one_ cone, willya? It's dripping all over…"

"But I can't choose. I love strawberry and chocolate…" She grinned slyly. "And it's free…!"

"Stupid midget."

She kicked him on the shin then ran off in front, laughing slightly. Somehow she caught her foot and Rukia fell down, her ice cream was sandy all over.

He scowled. "What a waste of two ice creams…"

"_I__'__m fine_, Ichigo. Thanks for asking…" Rukia said sarcastically as she took his hand and stood up, dusting herself. She left the waffle cone and ice creams on the sand. Rest in peace dear ice creams. "Can I get—"

"No. I'm not gonna buy you a new one. You already bought two."

"Mou, please?" Rukia grinned and batted her eyelashes. Ichigo rolled his eyes and denied her request. "Pleeasee?"

"No way."

"Fine." She pouted. "I'm going to the beach. Orihime and Momo could be there. And maybe I can get _them_ to buy me one more." Rukia started walking. Ichigo gave a quick yelp then grabbed on to her forearm.

"Wait! You don't want to go there!" He gave a quick glance at his watch. 2:40. Too early.

"Of course I do! Now let go." Rukia narrowed her eyes at him. "What are you hiding from me?"

"N-nothing! What makes you think I'm hiding something from you?" Rukia gave him an doubting look. He really needs to take Lying 101. "How about another ice cream?"

"I changed my mind. I don't want any. Let goooo…." She bit her lower lip and pulled her arm away and started walking. Ichigo caught her and pulled her close.

"Follow me somewhere."

"Where ever it is, I do _not_ want to go. _I wanna go to the beach_, get that through your thick head, idiot."

He sighed. "30 minutes. In 30 minutes you can go. Now c'mon. I'll show you something else." He took her petite hand in his and walked away from the beach. They went round the hotel area twice before reaching the pool. It was, as usual, crowded.

Rukia huffed and crossed her arms. "Oi, I don't wanna go to the pool! I said, I wanna go to the beach! Do… you… understand me?"

"Persuasive annoying midget…"he muttered to himself. He said to Rukia, "Just… stay here for another twenty minutes." He pushed her down on to a chaise longue. Rukia glared at him.

"Why?"

"Just… do it."

"Bye, Ichigo." Rukia got up from the chair and walked off.

"O-oi! I said stay _here_!"

"No!"

"You can still swim here right? And the sun is still the same from here and the beach."

"Who said I wanted to swim?"

"Just stay here…!"

"No!"

"Fine, if you don't want to sit here. Why don't you take a dip?" Ichigo grabbed hold of her shoulders and pushed her into the deep end of the pool. There was a loud yelp followed by an even louder _splash_. Lucky for her (and him?) Rukia could swim well. However, an unlucky boy of six in yellow floats almost joined heads with her. He swam away, but because of Rukia, he was dragged down for fifteen seconds before his floats floated him back to the surface.

The poor boy now has hydrophobia.

Rukia surfaced to see a laughing Ichigo near the pool edge. Coughing slightly, she yelled, "You IDIOT!" The Kuchiki seized a clump of his orange hair and pulled him in. _SPLASH!_ Ah, revenge is sweet.

Ichigo choked on the water as he tired to take a quick deep breath. Rukia placed both her hands on his shoulders and dunked him in the cool water. Ichigo coughed, trying to get water out from his trachea. She's about to add a snide comment about how she'd beat him again when the shrill sound of a whistle interrupted her thought.

"HEY! YOU! BOTH OF YOU!"

Coughing, Ichigo glanced over his shoulder to see a young man in bright red swim trunks jogging toward them. His face is angry and he has a tank top with the word "lifeguard" written across it. The teen faced Rukia.

"Run," he said, heading for the pool's edge.

"What?" she asks, surprised.

He grabbed her shoulders and spun her around, giving her a firm pull forward. Rukia saw a glimpse of the angry hotel staff and instantly she got the message. They were out from the pool, but Ichigo could feel that the lifeguard was still after them.

"This is all —_cough—_ your fault, Roo," he yelled, running. They sprinted at least a hundred yards away from the pool, before gradually slowing down. The lifeguard had stopped going after them, he was sure of it.

"Mine? _You_ pushed me in!"

"You _don't_ have to pull me in as we—" Ichigo's eyes widened, and he stopped when he realized where they were headed.

The beach.

He glanced at his water-proof watch. 2:45.

_Still _too early.

"Wait! Rukia! Stop!" He tried to get a hold of her, but she was a good five steps in front of him. She seemed to realize where they were. Her eyes brightened. If Ichigo was hiding something, that mean's it's something amazing. He was never good at secrets, she can tell.

"Rukia you IDIOT!" Ichigo bellowed. Rukia ignored him and started running again. "Don't go there!" He stopped dead in his tracks. "Oh shit."

"But I want to see what are you keeping me away from!" Rukia stuck her tongue out and laughed. She was winning!

* * *

**Rikka Island, Moonlight Beach— Day Nine**

"Okay, Chinatsu-chan, you put the presents over there. Hide it, kay?" Momo said, pointing to the heap of messily wrapped gifts.

The strawberry-blonde girl —Chinatsu— nodded, grinning. They bought the gifts from nearby shops. So, since they were bought at a vacationing island, most of it are island-themed. Chinatsu hoped that Rukia likes coconut-smelling notebooks.

"Alright! Momo and Hikari, come, come! Help me tie up these balloons," Hime said.

"Why aren't they floating?" Hikari pointed at the drooping colourful balloons.

Orihime shrugged. "We didn't have helium so, we blew it… and, yeah, you get the point."

"They look dead."

"Leave the dead balloons alone, Hikari," Hana said. Her twin was _so_ annoying sometimes. It's a good thing that she wasn't roommates with her. _Orihime and Momo, however, _Hana thought, _wasn't so lucky. But they seem to be handling it quite well._

"Wait! RUKIA!!"

_Who the heck—?_

"Shut up, _Strawberry_! I have to see what are you hiding me from!"

Orihime looked upwards. "Kurosaki-kun, Rukia-chan…?" They weren't supposed to be here at least for another twenty minutes! And they weren't ready yet! Oh, no. Oh, no, no, no!

"What the in the world are y—" Rukia stopped when she saw the still messed up pre-party at the beach.

Surprise and questions were illustrated on her cute face. "Wha—" She blinked. Orihime smiled awkwardly. The place was silent for a few moments. One of the 'dead' balloons popped, and it sounded like a bomb in the terrifying deafening silence. Then, Orihime got up from trying the balloons and smiled awkwardly at her.

"Surprise…?"

* * *

**Rikka Island, Moonlight Beach — Day Nine**

"But I can help!"

"Bye, Rukia-chan! Have fun with Kurosaki-kun!"

Again, Ichigo was the chosen lucky one to get the get-Rukia-away-from-the-beach job. And Ichigo realized, from experience, that it was _not_ an easy job. They went back to their chalets to change their wet clothes, before circling the hotel area twice.

Rukia changed her wet clothes. She was wearing a cute lavender-coloured short-sleeved baby-tee and soft pink skirt that fell perfectly beneath her knees. The loose fabric moved like waves of water around her slender frame. She pinned up her hair with two butterfly clips. Ichigo thought she looked cute, but heck, he'd never say it out loud. In fact, he was trying extremely hard to let the thought disappear.

In his chalet, he changed to a white t-shirt with a baby blue streak around the neckline, khaki shorts and he tied a jacket around his waist. He thought that this thing would last until the night.

Of course, the bunny plushie was hidden in one of the pockets, too.

* * *

"SURPRISE!" The girls yelled at Rukia as Ichigo let his hand away from her eyes.

Rukia giggled in excitement. Then all the girls had a huge group hug. Ichigo backed away and sighed. Was he the only one that thinks the surprise is _ruined_? She knew what was going on, but why make such a fuss about it? Geez. Even Karin and Yuzu looked enthusiastic about it.

Suddenly, amidst the squealing eager girls, Ichigo suddenly was struck by a sudden dilemma.

He was the only guy there.

_This,_ he thought,_ was going to be awkward._

* * *

More 'bout Ichigo's mom in the next chapter :) Thanks to anon reviewer, c-rrsy for the suggestion :D Also, I edited a _liiitle_ bit on chapter 7 to make it suitable for this chapter :)

_**Please Review? **_**:D**


	13. Chappy and Kisses

A/N: Wee! Exams are over and I celebrate with the update of this fic! XP Yosh!

**Chappy Kisses**

**Rikka Island, Moonlight Beach ****—**** Day Nine**

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No."

"Well, then, are you gay?"

"No!"

"Do you like Rukia-chan?" Orihime spoke out, tongue in cheek.

"N— Y—…" He hesitated. "She's a friend," he concluded.

They "ooohh"-ed, giggling while Rukia blushed. She kicked him in the shins. "Stupid."

"Ow! What, midget?!" He rubbed his sore leg. Actually, _why_ was he here anyway? And why were these people asking him all these stupid questions?! Why didn't he just decline and by now, he'd probably be doing something better than playing (sort of) 20 Questions. The poor strawberry's got a million other questions during this current predicament, but unfortunately, they're questions he could ask, but no one would know the answer.

But first, he really should get out from this (sort of) 20 Questions game.

"'Scuse me."

Juice table. The best place to go. Well, what else can he do there since Rukia was surrounded by all her friends? And he wasn't going back to them.

_Why the hell did I stay again__…__?_

It could be how the wind tangled her hair in a slightly messy but adorable way, or the way she bit her lower lip making her look _so damn cute_. He poured some juice for a waiting girl. No, wait, wait, that _can't_ be it. Rukia told him she was going to kick him again if he left.

Yeah, that's it.

He poured more juice to said girl. Without realizing it,he'd become from teased strawberry to strawberry juice server. He suspected she planned this all along when she asked him to stay.

The sly midget.

* * *

"Rukia-chan! Here!"

Momo and Orihime handed her a shoebox-sized wrapped gift, grinning. Ichigo sat down next to her, obviously bored of juice serving. The rest of the girls (and teachers) had already gone home about a half hour ago. It was 6:45 and someone had lit a fire on the beach. The setting sun colored the place in a red and orange hue.

"Another present! Thanks!"

Rukia's face elated and she started to open the gifts. She found a pair of flip-flops with a plastic shell at the middle of strap inside Momo's gift. Orihime however gave her a multi-colored bag that had a coconut tree stitched on it. So far she's got a coconut-scented notebook, a tropical-themed snowglobe (or a _sand_globe), a seashell bracelet, and two impromptu cards made by Yuzu and Karin; made from pencils and paper from the hotel notebook. "Happy Birthday, Rukia-nee!" it said— they actually never did know what the purpose of the party was. Rukia laughed but took it nevertheless.

"They're cute!" She slung the bag across her shoulder and wore the flip-flops. The flops matched the size of her feet. She wiggled her toes and grinned. "Thanks so much!"

Orihime shared a look with Momo, and a secret agreement was settled silently. "GROUP HUG!" They launched at Rukia, giving her a big hug. She squealed and giggled with her friends, then looked at Ichigo.

"Come on Ichigo!" Rukia grinned at him.

He raised an eyebrow, shrugged then joined in the group hug. Rukia's hair smelled faintly like seawater and mint. It was… nice, to say the least. He could see from the corner of his eyes, that Orihime and Momo got misty-eyed as they hugged their friend. The melancholy moment of silence was broken by Rukia.

"Can't…!" She gasped playfully. "BREATHE!" Here she makes choking, gasping breaths.

Ichigo hastily let go of the embrace. But Orihime and Momo giggled first before letting her go. Momo wiped her eyes before saying out loud, "You are such a drama queen Rukia-chan. 'Can't breathe,' my foot."

Rukia laughed then threw her arms around her friends' necks. "I love you guys so much!"

* * *

The fire danced around the four of them as they talked about anything and everything, from the girls' time at Hisaki High School to 'friendly' moments between Rukia and Ichigo which they vehemently (and with blushing faces) denied.

Orihime nudged Momo, cutting her story of Biscuit (her puppy) off. She frowned at Hime then her eyes widened. Momo stood up and stretched. "Bye, Rukia-chan. We're gonna go back to the chalet," Momo said.

"Eh? Now? Why?"

"We're… uh, getting tired…" Momo waved as she walked off. "We'll see you later!"

"Rukia-chan," Orihime pulled her close and whispered in her ear, in a hushed but playful voice. "Have fun with Kurosaki-kun…" Then she winked at her. Momo giggled.

"What the—?!" Rukia blushed slightly. "Ori-_hime_!" She hit her on the shoulder. "Idiot."

"I'm just saying…" Orihime said, giggling slightly, before leaving the two alone on the moonlight-lit beach. She glared at them before sitting in front of Ichigo.

"What happened?" Ichigo asked when they had left.

"It's… nothing," She said simply, sitting down next to him. Just as she was sitting down, he got up again, without a word.

Rukia watched as Ichigo walked off back to the juice stand. The wind mussed his hair and his khaki shorts flapped as he walked there. Maybe it's the effects of the salty ocean air, or the all day tropical sun. Or it could just be the juice or whatever, but being in Rikka Island seemed a hundred times better than when she first came. Too bad she'll have to leave soon.

She sighed.

"_Just__…__ let me hold you for a moment.__"_

_We spent a few moments in silence, neither moving from our positions. Then I looked at him and he smiled softly at me. All the sadness that was in his eyes were gone. Now he just looked relaxed with a tinge of happiness. I don__'__t know why, but my heart skipped a beat. He kissed the top of my head and I leaned back at him, relaxing into the moment. His lips went south and kissed my cheek, then my lips. My eyes closed as his hands cupped my face, gently, perfectly. _

_He broke the kiss slowly. I opened my eyes and I saw__those fierce, passionate eyes that looked back at me…_ _I think I can keep staring at him forever. He smiled at me. It's funny;__his eyebrows were still in a frown even when he smiled. He gave me light fluttery kisses on my cheeks, nose and eyes, leaving them __tingling with soft pleasure. Orihime would be searching for me by now. She__'__d wonder where I went._

"_We should__"__—__He kissed me again__—__"__go, Ichi,__"__ I said, reluctantly._

"_Yeah,__"__ he said, __"__We should.__"_

_But he kissed me again on the lips. Unintentionally, my hands were around his neck, bringing him closer. The kiss went deeper after that and it made my head spin with pleasure. He was such a fantastic kisser__…_

"_Ichigo__…__?__"_

"_Hm?__"__ He looked at me again with those intense fervent amber eyes._

"_I l__—"__ I bit my tongue. Stop. I cannot tell him. I shook my head and held him close for a moment, taking in his scent. It was just__…_him._ He stroked my head, his hands were in my hair, running them through my midnight-black locks tenderly. __"__Nothing,__"__ I muttered._

"_You__'__re weird,__"__ he said with a smirk. I laughed softly at those words. He caught my lips in his again. He murmured my name against my lips. I tingled enjoyably. __"__You look beautiful,__"__ he said, running his fingers through my hair._

_I blushed. He pulled me close and kissed my forehead. This was just like him. He blushed and denied anything if we were anywhere near anyone else, but when we__'__re alone, he__'__s really sweet. __"We should go now. Your friends would be wondering where you went," he said, tucking my hair behind my ears. "C'mon." __He took my hand in his. __His hand was so large in comparison to mine. So warm and secure. I smiled amusedly. _

_It's like he can read my mind._

_I hoped he couldn__'__t read my next thought._

_I think I__'__m falling in love with you, Ichigo._

* * *

"Roo…!"

"Hu-huh?"

Ichigo interrupted her train of thoughts. But before she could respond, he flung her a pink medium-sized something at her. "Think fast!"

"Wha— OI!" That blur of pink almost hit her face. Her quick reflexes made sure it didn't smack her in the face. "What's this?" She pointed to the plastic bag tied with a ribbon around its opening that he gave her. He shrugged and said, "Just open it, idiot." She glared at him, nevertheless, she opened it. Inside was a cute cream-colored bunny plush.

"It's so adorable!" She squealed and hugged it tightly. He grinned. She showed the same reaction as Yuzu when he gave her the plushie. Still hugging it, she asked, "Where did you get this anyway? Most things they sell here are island themed. Look it isn't even wearing a sunhat or whatever."

He shrugged and sat down beside her. "I was cycling on Thursday… And there was this small shop and it sold that. So… I bought it for you." That really didn't sound as good said out loud as it did in his mind. He blushed and looked away again, scowling slightly. She smiled. He looked back at her and felt his cheeks heat up. He scowled, but she could see the corners of lips almost tugging into a smile.

She laughed.

_His face just looked so adorably__…__red. _

She touched the tip of his nose. He wrinkled his nose and glared, cross-eyed at the finger. "You look like a strawberry. No wait! You _are _a strawberry, huh, St-raw-be-rry-kun?"

And she continued laughing. He wanted to scowl, he really did. But he couldn't. Her laugh was contagious, not to mention sweet. He chuckled silently as he watched Rukia play around with the bunny's ears, a serene look etched on her face. She chanted in a soft voice, "St-raw-be-rry -kun. St-raw-be-rry -chan. St-raw-be-rry -san…"

A thought came to mind.

Nah.

Should he?

Ok, screw it.

He pushed her down and tickled her. Rukia squealed and her laughter filled the air. "Wh- —_haha_—what are y-you DOING?!" She yelled between laughs. "S-stop!"

"What's my name?"

"Strawberry, admit it!" She answered between laughs. "S-stop!" He smirked and tickled her harder.

"Say it, Roo. Or I won't ever stop."

She tried to roll away, but he had her caught between himself and the sandy beach. "Strawberry! It's still strawberry!"

"You asked for it, Kuchiki Rukia." Ichigo tickled her harder. She shrieked and wriggled, trying to get herself away from his fingers. She failed miserably. _Stop it you stupid idiot! _She wanted to say, but her laughter got in the way. _STOP! _

"Say it Ru—"

A droplet of water dripped on the back of his head nose. He stopped momentarily (Rukia was so grateful at this point) and looked upwards. The droplet, it seems, had friends. A summer night-time drizzle of rain came from the black night sky and he quickly got off her.

"Run!"

They ran off to a shack near the beach, but not before both of them got thoroughly wet (Rukia insisted on taking all of her gifts to the shack too). Rukia shivered involuntarily. Ichigo shrugged his jacket off and swung it around the shoulders of Rukia and himself, tightening it around them and pulling her close.

"Just 'til the rain slows down, then we'll go back," he said. "Unless," he said, looking at the torrential— oh no, it wasn't just a _drizzle_ anymore— rain. "You wanna go back in this weather."

"'Til the rain slows down," she repeated, not minding as she felt the warmth of his body against her. Rukia fiddled with Carrot's ears and grinned. Carrot was so cute. Rukia smiled happily to herself. She moved the slightest bit closer to him. He rolled his eyes, but he wrapped his arms around her. His breath tickled her.

She didn't know how long he held her, or what time it was. She didn't know how long they spent in like that, silent. Why was he so quiet? Rukia wished he would say something, anything. But saying something would break the serenity of the moment and Rukia relished her time with him, in his arms, in silence. Nothing could feel better than being there.

To have sound or not?

She dwelled on the thought, her eyes wandering onto the white foams on the tips of the waves being pounded by the rain. Curled up with him, in an empty shack, at God knows what time it is, in the rain.

Just like a scene from _Sphere Lotus._

Nothing could be more perfect.

Ichigo surprised her by suddenly breaking the silence.

"It was raining back then too," he said, looking upwards, without thinking.

Rukia looked up at him. She kind of guessed what he was talking about. _That's why he was so quiet._ His mouth was no longer etched into a smile. His eyes had a distant look in it.

"Talk to me about it, Ichi."

"Mom was fetching me back from a school trip with the car. The rain was so heavy. She couldn't see the unmoving lorry on the shoulder of the road. The car slammed towards the lorry. The windshield shattered and I was thrown outside, rolling to the shoulder of the road. I fainted." He closed his eyes. His breathing was deep but steady.

Rukia touched his arm.

"I didn't know what happened to Mom; I came around when a few people pulled me out from the rain. That time, I saw Mom, lolled at the broken window, bleeding. People were swarming around her, trying to help her out from the crushed car… I wanted to scream, but no voice came out. Then I saw blackness. I was held in the hospital for a few weeks. And when I wanted to see my mom, no one would let me…."

Why did he start this? He missed his mom so much. This part of his past was packed carefully in the boxes in his head. And telling her was bringing back to memory vividly. It hurts. He was telling her all the stuff he hardly ever thinks about _himself_, but once he started, the whole memory kept coming back. He talks. She listens. He stopped briefly. She didn't urge forward. If he didn't want to tell her, she was okay with it.

She didn't have to urge forward.

He _wanted _her to know.

"She fell into a comatose state. Dad was by her side the whole time; I was with him, watching her. Yuzu and Karin were so small at that time…" He paused and exhaled. Ichigo continued, "After three months, she didn't wake up. The doctors thought of pulling the plug. Dad refused at first, but then after a few months later they said there wasn't anymore hope. And in the end, the plug was pulled…"

Rukia held his hand tight. "Ichigo… I'm sorry."

He said nothing.

When confronted with situations like this people usually fiddle with something —their hair, the hem of their shirt, their fingers— being quiet like mice until someone introduces a new topic where they could exhale a sigh of relief and start talking animatedly again. Or they'll look at him with pity filled in their eyes. He hated that.

Rukia didn't do either of those. With caring eyes, she touched his forearm and softly said, "I understand, Ichigo."

He doesn't believe it when people say that "I understand what you feel…" because, he thought that really, they don't. They _don__'__t_ understand; just to fill in the awkward silence cutting through. But Rukia? He thought probably she did meant what she said. She _understood_. Really did. And, well, he liked that.

"Thanks for listening, Roo." Ichigo dipped his head down and looked at her, smiling softly. He grasped the back of her head and kissed her gently.

Rukia smiled slightly underneath the kiss.

Ichigo felt the drizzle stop.

* * *

**Rikka Island, Chalet 015 — Night Nine**

"Hmm… Ichigo is still not back. It's raining too."

"Probably still on the beach. There was a party there just now."

"Ah? Karin-chan? You went to a party and didn't invite Daddy?"

"_We._ Yuzu and I went there and shut up. Who would invite a person that'll just be an annoyance?"

"Karin-chan's so cold!"

"Karin-chan! Don't be disrespectful!"

Isshin's face lit up. "I will go find Ichigo!"

* * *

**Rikka Island, Moonlight Beach — Night Nine**

The rain stopped.

He felt better, telling her about his mom. He didn't want to go back. Not yet. He watched her as she leaned back towards a pillar of the shack. Carrot the rabbit was placed on her knees as she played around with its arms. Ichigo gave her a sideways glance. Raindrops beaded her flattened hair, her cheeks were slightly pink because of the chill and his jacket that was two sizes too big for her just made her seem smaller than she already is. She looked —dare he say it? — cute, not that he'll admit that to anyone else. Not even her. Rukia turned her head towards him; Ichigo looked away abruptly. She shook her head and laughed to herself.

"What?" she said.

"What, _what_?"

"You were looking at me. What did you wanted to say?"

"…N-nothing."

What _was_ he doing? Ichigo shut his eyes tight. Staring at her? Crazy. Why ever would he do _that? _Again, he was bombarded with a barrage of unanswerable questions.As he opened his eyes,Ichigo gave a quick yelp of surprise. Rukia's face was right in front of his. She looked… concerned?

Nah.

More like a why-do-you-look-so-stupid look.

Reddening, Ichigo said, "Ru-Ruki—?"

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing!"

"Oh." She blinked twice. "…Ichigo?"

"What?"

"Can I have another gift?"

Ichigo looked at her incredulously. She can be… ruthless sometimes. "Depends. What?"

Rukia blushed slightly. Then she answered in a soft quiet voice.

"Kiss me?"

_Stupid! You are so, so screwed!_Rukia blocked out the thought from her head.

He stared at her for a moment, and then he turned around, away from her and covered his mouth. His shoulders bobbed up and down and some sort of snuffle came from him. Rukia narrowed her eyes at her. He was laughing at her?! She pulled her hand back and whacked him at the back of his head.

That stopped him laughing alright.

Sort of.

No, it didn't work.

Then he started laughing out loud. Rukia narrowed her eyes at him and turned away from him, furiously blushing. She hissed a plethora of colorful words at him in her mind. Then Rukia felt his hand on her shoulder as he turned her around, facing him. Ichigo had a smirk on his face. He leaned down to her.

"Who's a perv now?" Ichigo whispered softly in her ear, smirking.

Rukia glared at him and blushed again. Then he placed his hand on her cheek and pecked her on the lips. Rukia smiled softly.

"There."

"Another one, Ichi…?" Rukia whispered.

He kissed her again, pulling her onto his lap.

He nuzzled his nose against her cheek and Rukia blushed. He whispered in her ear, "Did anyone tell you, you look so cute when you blush?" Ah, he said it. But somehow, he didn't care.

Neither did she.

She blushed again. "Shut up."

"My pleasure."

And his lips met hers again.

Her eyes fluttered close as he pushed her back to the pillar gently. He ran his hands through her hair and a familiar tingle ran through her body. He dropped a trail of small kisses on her neck and shoulder blades. Rukia shivered in delight. He pecked her lips one more time before she slowly broke the kiss, whispering his name. Her face was flushed, but somehow, she looked happy and calm at the same time.

"One more…?" he asked, breathlessly. Ichigo grinned his boyish grin. Rukia practically melted.

"You read my mind, Berry."

Their lips were hovering closely —_so, _closely— to each other's. But before Rukia or Ichigo could close the gap a sudden familiar sobbing sound stopped them; t_oo _familiar to Ichigo. He turned around abruptly. His dad was by a coconut tree, sniffling and wiping his tear-filled eyes vigorously.

He could distinctly hear a, "My son —_sniff— _my son had grown up! He is —_sniff— _such a romantic!"

We all know what happens next.

What a _great _way to ruin the perfect moment…

Somehow, Rukia didn't think that he was just as funny anymore.

* * *

:D

Particularly, I'm just happy that I'm done with my studies (at least for two months or so). YOSH! So, yeah, I'm gonna put some more IchiRuki later on. ;) I think I made Ichigo a tad bit OOC, but what do you think?

_**Reviews, please? :)**_


	14. Liking and Loving

Disclaimer: No owning anything, 'sept this fic.

A/N: D: Excuse the corn!

**Liking and Loving**

**Rikka Island, Tower— Night Ten**

"Ah, you're here…"

Ichigo crawled out from the trapdoor underneath. Rukia spared a quick glance at him and her attention got back to her sketch book on her lap. Ichigo sat next to her. He smirked at the horribly drawn… _lines_ on the paper.

"_What _are you drawing?" he asked, his tone indicating total ridicule.

"The sea," she said, monotonously.

Ichigo was slightly taken aback at the calm tone thrown back at him. He was sure she was going to yell at him, or at least hit his head with the book. The orange-haired boy gently took the book away from her. With a scrutinizing eye, he remarked oh-so-professionally, "You suck at drawing, Roo."

She said nothing.

Ichigo blinked at her figure. She didn't even look at him. Rukia placed her chin on her knees and stared at the sea through the rails of the crow's nest. Without another word, Ichigo leaned comfortably on the wall and started making elegant strokes on the book. He drew her carefully using the moonlight as the only illumination for his drawing.

As he started on her hair, he spoke up without looking up, breaking the silence, "If there's something wrong, you can talk to me, you know… I'm here."

There was no sound from her, only the sketching noise of paper meeting pencil was heard.

"I don't want to move away from Tokyo…"

Ichigo looked up. Then his view got back to the paper on his lap. He drew the curve of her head effortlessly. Rukia continued, knowing that he's listening.

"Not away from Orihime… and Momo. Not away from everyone there… I'd miss them… so much." Ichigo stopped drawing on the book and gave her his full attention. "I've moved a lot, but this time it's been years since my last move. I really thought that we would just stay…"

"You'll be fine. You've survived the past transfers."

"I know… it's just…" She furrowed her eyebrows. "…I don't know… something. You know, _something_… I don't know…"

Ichigo laughed. "I know." He pulled her close and stroked her back. "You can still contact them, right? Unless you don't know about the internet or the invention called _phones_ at least." He touched her nose, grinning.

She shook her head and frowned. "Of course I know… baka."

"Where are you moving to?"

"I don't know. Didn't want to ask."

"If it's kinda close, you can ride the train and visit them."

She nodded.

"Or at least beg your brother to send you back to Tokyo once in a while… after all, it's his fault you have to move, right?"

She grinned. Bya-niisan, travelling each week back and forth from… where-ever-it-was to Tokyo? That'll be a feat.

"Thanks, Ichi." She kissed his cheek.

They laid on the cold wooden ground of the crow's nest. The half finished sketch was left untouched on the floor. "I'm going back home tomorrow," Ichigo spoke up.

"Me too."

The conversation ended.

"Ichigo…?" She said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Ichigo… I li—" She stopped herself before she went any further. She was going to move somewhere miles from here… who knows when they would meet again?

"Yeah? You what?" She thanked him for being so dense sometimes.

"I…. I like strawberries!" Rukia bit her lower lip. That did _not_ sound right. "I meant the fruit, just so you know! Specially red ones! Wait, people don't eat green strawberries, huh? I love 'em!" She was blabbering, she was sure of it. Her hand was waving around wildly as she continued. "Orihime eats them with bean paste! Momo eats it with sugar! I like 'em with melted chocolate and whipped cream—" She stopped.

He raised an eyebrow at her.

"Are you mocking me? Geez, my name does not mean strawberry!" He huffed and crossed his arms.

"Ichigo _does_ mean strawberry, idiot. Or didn't you learn that back from kindergarten?" Ah, he's so dense. And she was so, so glad.

He glared at her. In minutes, her giggles eventually dissipated and her eyes had gotten heavy. She could just dose here for a while... Ichigo turned to his stomach and played with her hair mindlessly.

"Hey, Roo?"

"What?" Her right eye was half open, her voice has an annoyed tone in it. She was just dozing off for a while and he had to wake her up.

He took the lock of hair that was always in the middle of her cute face in his thumb and index finger. "Why do you have this stupid lock of hair in your face? It's ridiculous. Like it's stuck there with Super-Glue or something… and it's damn stubborn. No matter how many times you push it aside, it comes back…"

"Shut up…!" She pushed him and he rolled again to his back. "Stupid…" she muttered, trying to place the lock of hair behind her ear. It didn't work. He smirked.

"Told you, Roo." He moved so he was beside her. She pouted. He let out a chuckle. His eyes closed momentarily at the serenity of the moment. But the peaceful moment didn't last long.

Because she suddenly jumped up.

"Ichigo! I just remembered!"

"What?" He sat up, a bit surprised at her sudden yell.

She sat down facing him then she placed her foot on his lap. "You have to massage my feet, remember? I got you out from the sand." Rukia wiggled her teeny toes and grinned.

He scowled and pushed her foot off. "No way… I'm not gonna."

"I think I can change that…"

She grabbed his head and grinded a fist to it. "Ow! Ow! OW! OW! _OWWW!_ STOP! OKAY OKAY!"

Rukia grinned her trademark triumphant grin.

"Freakin' violent midget."

She smirked and let go of his head. He lifted one delicate foot into his lap and began to massage it. It was then he noticed that Rukia had really small delicate feet. She laid back on the wooden ground of the crow's nest and closed her eyes. "It's… really nice," She breathed.

"Yeah, yeah. Idiot," He said as he worked upwards, reaching her ankle and lower leg. He kept the same rhythm, from her lower leg to her ankles to her foot then reaching her toes and repeat. After sometime, he gave the other foot the same treatment.

By this time, Rukia had dozed off to a peaceful slumber. Ichigo stopped his actions and wanted to frown. He wanted to —but couldn't— because she was looked so restful there. She smiled in her sleep. Ichigo stopped. He had an idea.

He tickled foot lightly. She curled her toes a few times. Ichigo grinned to himself and tickled her some more. "Mm… stop…" Rukia mumbled.

He didn't.

"Mhh… don't… 't tickles…" Ichigo smirked and didn't stop. "I SAID STOP IT!" She kicked as hard as she could and without realizing it, she accidentally hit him on the jaw. Hard.

Really hard.

Rukia woke up abruptly when she heard his yell. "Ichigo?" Rukia kneeled beside the groaning Ichigo who was leaning back towards the wall, holding his aching jaw. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"

She received an incomprehensible answer. He cursed loudly at her.

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Well, it was your fault, y'know."

Ichigo groaned.

"Drama queen."

Rukia rolled her eyes then laid back on the ground, closing her eyes. Minutes later, after recovering, Ichigo shook her awake. "Stupid. Don't sleep here! Get up and go back to your room…"

"Too tired," she mumbled.

"What the hell do you want me to do? Carry you back?"

"That would be nice." She smiled, eyes still closed.

"Bull. Now get up, Roo." He pulled her arm and she pouted. He sighed. "You want me to walk you back?"

She grinned.

——

Even though the lights were properly functioning this time, Ichigo still walked her back. This time, he did not wrap his arms around her waist. _That_ was just a spur-of-the-moment thing. This time, he just took her hand in his. She didn't restrain. They walked back in silence.

He let go of her hand as they neared her chalet. She smiled up at him. "Thanks Ichigo. For tonight. I owe you."

"No prob." She grinned.

He ruffled her hair. "Good night, Rukia," Ichigo leaned forward to her and kissed her lightly on the lips. Rukia's eyes widened but before she could react, he was already off, waving his hand at her.

"Night, Ichigo" she said, her fingers tracing lightly on her lips as the warmth of the kiss lingered.

————

**Rikka Island, Chalet 015 — Night Ten**

Ichigo reached his chalet quietly (he didn't want to wake his dad up. Imagine the awkwardness if he asked). Just as he was getting to bed, his phone beeped, as if on cue.

**1 new message: Unknown Sender **

_Next time don't be such an sly PERVERT. _D: _Good night. -R _

He smiled. Rukia, huh? He didn't wonder how she got his number. Probably from Inoue and Hinamori… They've been pestering him since three days ago. He had a feeling they'd give it to Roo. He saved her number in his phone and replied.

_Night, Roo. I'll see you tomorrow then? -I_

Somewhere all the way in Chalet 031, a certain raven-haired girl smiled.

-------------

Late update! Sorry! No clichéd school excuse since it's the holidays here. Had just been… busy (read: lazy).

So anyway, go on, click that big button in the middle, it'll mean a lot to me :) Thanks lots for reading…!

**Reviews please?**


	15. Goodnight and Goodbye

Disclaimer: No owning. Seriously.

A/N: Back again with a new chapter :)

**Goodnight and Goodbye**

**Rikka Island, Chalet 031 — Night Ten**

Rukia giggled. The name Roo wasn't so bad… In fact it was kinda cute. But maybe... just maybe, it was the fact that _he_ called her that. Nah. Nah, couldn't be. Rukia placed the phone on the side table. Then as she was about to doze off, a sudden yell woke her up.

"A-_HAH_!"

Orihime jumped up from under the covers. Surprised, Rukia rolled over and fell out from her bed.

"Waai! Y-you! Orihime! I th-thought you were asleep!" Hikari and Momo then came out also, laughing. Rukia blinked innocently. "What… what are you guys still doing up?"

Momo smirked at her. "What are _you_ still doing up. Rukia?"

"I was…" She paused, finding the right word. "out. I needed a walk. I couldn't sleep."

"Oh really…?" Hikari said, in unsubtle disbelieve. She added, "Alone?"

"Y-yes… Really! Alone…"

Hime held back a laugh. "Alone huh…? Or were you out with a certain _Kurosaki-kun _just now."

Rukia's face coloured instantly. "D-did not! Was not! I-is not! " Oh, she really needs to take Lying 101.

"C'mon, Rukia. You can tell us. We _are_ your bestest friends." Momo pouted. "It'll be like murder if you don't!"

Hikari faked-died on the bed, complete with choking, effects of being stabbed and poisoned. She knew where this was going… She tried to change the subject. "I thought you guys were asleep? It's like um… 12:30 am! We all should—"

"Screw it, Kuchiki." Hikari smirked. "What I want to hear is the truth and only the truth. And don't even try to say you are just friends. Coz that won't work." Orihime and Momo laughed. Momo made some kissy kissy noises. Rukia blushed. Hikari and Orihime laughed even louder.

"C'mon tell us, what is going on between you and Kurosaki-kun!"

"It doesn't hurt to tell up what you feel inside for him…" They grinned.

"There is no me and Ichigo! Nothing at all! Momo tell that there is no Ichigo and I!"

"Why do I have to say that anyway?" Rukia gave a look to her. Momo turned to them. " 'There is no Ichigo and I,' " she said flatly.

"Momo!" Rukia thumped a pillow at Hinamori's face. "Say it properly!"

"Alright! Alright!" Rukia stopped bashing her. "There is nothing going on between them…" Momo smirked. "If you count going kissy-kissy as nothing…"

"Momo!" Rukia bashed her again and the other three girls laughed. Rukia's face colored and didn't seem like it would want to fade away soon. "IT IS NOTHING!"

They smirked. They so did not believe in her.

"It was… NOTHING! There is nothing going on between us!"

"Yeah, and I'm a piece of sushi…!" Hime piped up.

"…"

"…"

"…Sushi, Hime?" Hikari asked. Orihime was… random tonight. Ah, never mind. She's always random. But, seriously, sushi?

"Whatever." She grinned and shrugged. Orihime didn't seem to take any offence. "But you know, Kurosaki-kun's nice. _Very nice_." Rukia frowned. Hikari smirked. "I approve."

"What are you now? My brother?"

"Come on. Tell us what happened tonight," Momo pleaded. Helpless-puppy-dog-shiny-glittery-eye-attack added.

"N-nothing happened!" Rukia almost yelled. "We. Are. Just. Friends!"

"Yeah," Hikari huffed. "and friends walk each other back to their chalets after apparently a night of making out. Then—"

"We did not make out!"

"Riighht…" All three girls chorused in perfect harmony. Rukia pouted, covering her face with her pillow.

"Aww… poor Rukia-chan… Okay okay… while we were waiting for you from _your date _with Kurosaki-kun." She ahem-ed as the other two girls laughed at the red Kuchiki. "Hime, Hikari and I did a quiz. You wanna do it too?"

"A-ah. Fine." A quiz sounds so much better than denying facts all night. Not that she liked Ichigo _was_ a fact…

Orihime gave her a paper while Momo gave her a pen and Hikari took a book laying on the side table. "Okay, first thing you do is…" Hikari read from the magazine. "write down the numbers 1 until 7 vertically."

She did as she was told. "Okay. Done."

Hikari grinned. "Write down any two numbers beside number 1 and 2..."

"'Kay."

Orihime took over. "Write any guy's name beside number 3 and 7... Don't think about it, write down exactly what came straight to your mind."

"Yup. What's next?"

"Beside numbers 4, 5 and 6 write down any person's name."

Momo continued for her. "Good. Now let us see!"

_1) 2_

_2) 4_

_3) Ichigo _

_4) Orihime_

_5) Hisana nee_

_6) Momo_

_7) Byakuya_

The three giggled when they saw her list. "Aww… that is so cute!"

She had a feeling that they would be teasing her… _This_ was also a plot to get her to say that she liked him??

"Okay," Orihime read out the results. "You have to tell 2 guys and 4 girls about this game… You like your nii-sama… Momo is your lucky star… Your nee-san is the person who knows you best… I am the one you care most about…" She beamed and hugged Rukia. "Annd… Kurosaki-kun is…" She paused. The three girls giggled. "Kurosaki-kun is the person you love!"

"…what?" She deadpanned.

"Aww… you love Ichigo…"

"Shut up."

"Don't ask us to shut up! We have undeniable fact here!"

"I do not love Kurosaki Ichigo! It's just a stupid quiz!" She should've known to put in the name Chappy at the third space… She should've followed her gut instincts.

"Mm… or is it?"

"Rukia loves Ichigo!"

"You guys! Augh! You guys are impossible!"

"Aw… don't get angry.. Hey, tell you what, we'll lay off this topic for tonight if you answer one question…" Momo said.

Rukia turned around so fast, her neck hurt. She'd do anything to get them off her back. "Okay, what's that?" Hime exchanged glances with Momo and Hikari. They grinned.

"Is he a good kisser?" They asked simultaneously.

"…"

"…Why?" she asked, frustrated. "Why… are you guys so evil today…?" Rukia pouted. Her face was once again pressed to the pillow. Rukia spoke up, her voice muffled, "Promise you'll lay off the topic?"

"We promise!"

Rukia paused. She remembered how soft his lips were and how they fit hers perfectly. How soft yet passionate his kisses were.

It was simply magic.

"Yes."

Shrieks. Squeals. Laughter.

"Details! Quick!"

"Good night, you guys…" Rukia pulled her blanket above her head.

"RUKIA!" And so a pillow fight began.

* * *

Orihime, Momo and Hikari all were cuddled up with Rukia on her bed. Orihime and Momo were on either side of Rukia while Hikari was at the foot of the bed. It was a bit crowded, but none of them minded.

Momo got misty-eyed and voiced out, "We're all gonna miss you, Rukia." She put her arms around her best friend's neck. Orihime did the same. Hikari is the type of girl who doesn't like sentimental moments. She clicked her tongue.

"If you guys miss her, what about Ichigo? He's gonna-"

Rukia threw her pillow at her. It hit her straight at the face. "_Shut up_, Matsuki Hikari. Or else, you'll be bashed with my Supa-Pillow 3008." Rukia aimed her pillow at her like a bazooka. All four girls giggled. Rukia yawned and snuggled in her other soft pillow. "I'm getting sleepy. 'Night, you guys." In no time at all the three girls were already asleep in their own beds. Once they were gone, her sleepiness dissipated. Only Rukia was awake, ironically. Hikari was right. She was moving, to a place even _she _didn't know where.

Besides, who'd know if he would actually remember her after the holiday's over. A guy like that could have a million fangirls at his feet. He was funny, sweet, _ever so _handsome—

_Shut up! Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! This ocean breeze must've been getting to my head. Stupid breeze. _

Rukia turned to her side and sighed. She can't lie. What's more to herself.

_I should just forget about him. This must've just been a summer fling to him. Who'd know when I'd be able to see him again. _

_I love him._

Eyes wide, she sat up in her bed for a moment. She groaned in frustration. She's thinking about stupid things. Rukia threw herself back to her bed and pushed the pillow on top of her head, hugging Carrot close. Maybe she should rethink Carrot's name. It reminded her of that carrot-head._ No. I do not like him. I _do not, _I repeat, DO NOT_ _like that carrot! He's just a simple stupid idiot… who is really, really sweet and nice and—_

"Gah!"

Rukia closed her eyes tight and blocked any more adjectives from her mind. Especially those of the positive kinds.

"Stupid…" She muttered as she couldn't get his image from her head.

* * *

**Rikka Island, Rikka Island Resort Lobby — Last Day**

Ichigo spotted Rukia.

She wasn't so hard to find even in the sea of schoolgirls; even with her midget-y issues. Maybe the bright blue Chappy bag helped. Who else would have a Chappy bag with a few —no scratch that, there was a helluva lot— rabbit keychains dangling from it, holding Carrot in her arms _and_ be so damn short? He caught her eye and she waved, smiling.

Orihime and Momo whispered something to a few of their friends and the girls looked at him instantly. Ichigo was suddenly creeped out by the numerous pairs of eyes at his direction. He backed away slightly.

Momo pushed Rukia towards him and squealed. A few girls gave her a thumbs up. Orihime whispered something to her classmates. Hikari grabbed her wrist and said something, winking. Rukia frowned and scolded her; he couldn't hear what. Scratching the back of his head, Ichigo tilted his head slightly. Sigh, he could never understand girls.

"Ichigo, hi," she said. Rukia had just got away from the mass of schoolmates there. "They're monsters."

"Similar to you, I see." Rukia pinched his arm. He winced and rubbed his stinging arm. "See what I told you? Geez."

Rukia rolled her eyes. "So, you're going back now?"

"Yeah, right after dad paid the…" his voice trailed off. He looked past her, straight at the group of girls behind her. Ichigo continued in a whispered voice and bent down to her level. "Why are your friends staring at us?"

"Huh?" She looked back at the mass of grinning girls. _Persistent fools._ "Leave them. You can't do anything to them to make them go away."

"Ichigo! We're going!" Ichigo heard Isshin call him.

He looked back at Rukia. "I… I have to go. Good luck in… wherever you're going, Rukia." He held out a hand to shake hers. "It's been fun." Rukia looked at his hand then him alternately. She stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Awwww…!" Rukia picked up the Hisaki girls' yells.

"Woot!" Ichigo heard Isshin exclaimed. Oh no… the trip back home was going to be so annoying. He could almost hear him already, _'Ichigo! The trip to become a man is full of barricades and blah blah blah…'_

He blushed. Rukia looked back at the squealing girls. She sighed. "Oh, I'm in deep trouble now…" Feeling awkward, he rubbed the back of his neck.

Rukia looked back at him. She smiled. "I had lotsa fun too. Thanks, Ichi."

"Back'atcha. Ah… well, bye, Roo."

He turned around and headed to the car. But before he can take a step, Rukia pulled on his hem of his white T-shirt and turned him back around. She pulled him down by the collar. Surprised, Ichigo blushed at the sudden close proximity.

"U-um…?"

"What? No goodbye kiss?" She asked, her hot breath tickling his face. _What ARE you doing, Kuchiki Rukia?? You're making a HUGE mistake! _Shut up! Screw her thoughts. She liked him. So what? "That is so unlike you, Kurosaki Ichigo." Rukia pecked him on the lips and let go of his collar.

"…KYAAAAAA!!!" The schoolgirls squealed.

"EEEE!" Isshin, too, was in the squealing group.

Ichigo clasped his hand over his mouth. Rukia smirked. Somehow, he didn't care. Ichigo grinned boyishly at her. Hands in his pockets, he bent down to her level. Rukia (and the girls and Isshin) thought that he would kiss her again.

"You pervert," he whispered, almost laughing.

Rukia blinked twice then laughed out loud. He winked before getting inside the car.

"Bye, Roo…" he said. He muttered to himself, "I'll miss ya."

* * *

**Car, Backseat— 1:45pm**

Karin looked at her brother with an annoyed look on her face. "One word, Ichi-nii: GROSS. I _hate _PDA. Ugh." Ichigo pretended not to hear that. He regretted nothing. Absolutely nothing. Yuzu just smiled at him from the passenger seat in front. Isshin grinned at him through the rear view mirror. He could not ignore the sly look his dad was giving him. Ichigo glared at him.

"Do… not… say a word."

"Ah! Teen love!" He swung his right arm dramatically. "One of the best things in life! It's the sweetest moments in life! But Ichigo! The road to becoming a man is full of obstacl—"

Ichigo shut his ears and eyes and pretended to sleep.

* * *

**School Bus, Row 5— 1:45pm**

Orihime, Momo and Hikari grinned at her. They were in the bus back to their school. Rukia was sitting next to Orihime while Momo and Hikari were in front of them. They were grinning mischievously at her.

"…what?" she asked them, even though she knew she was going to regret it later.

"You kissed him," Momo whispered, grinning.

"Shut up."

Orihime joined in, "How was it? Did you think he liked it?"

"Shut _up_!" Rukia exclaimed, blushing.

"Did _you _like it?" Chinatsu from the seat behind her asked.

"Shut up!"

"She likes it," Orihime concluded. "Oh wait! I almost forgot! Kurosaki-kun gave this to me! He asked to give it to you." Orihime passed her a wrapped item. She looked at her bestie quizzically. Inoue shrugged. Rukia unwrapped it.

It was a box. A simple box. Rukia opened the box and inside was a number of perfect, unchipped, pure white sand dollars. A note was written: _You'd better like this. I almost got sunburned getting this for you. I forgot to apply sunblock._

Rukia laughed.

"Hey, you guys, have you noticed that she never says 'I don't like him that way!' anymore?" Hikari said, grinning. She faked a surprise. "Gasp! Rukia likes him?? That is, like, _so_ unbelievable!"

The other girls joined in.

Rukia wouldn't mind not talking to them except uttering words of shut up's but she was interrupted by the soft beeping from her phone. She stared at the sender. How did he know her phone number? Ah, yeah, she sent him a text message last night. He must've saved it.

_**1 new message: Ichigo the Prick  
Ichigo the Prick: **__Have a safe trip, Roo. Like the gift? _

_-+-_

_**To: Ichigo the Prick.  
Message: **__You bought it didn't you? Cheater. _

"I think that if we left them alone, they would've been making out by then." Chinatsu said. Rukia tried to ignore them as she waited for Ichigo's reply.

"Nah, if they did, she'd know that we'd be near. Click, click." Orihime held out her camera-phone. Speaking of phones, Rukia's beeped again.

-+-

_**1 new message: Ichigo the Prick  
Ichigo the Prick: **__I'm hurt. I got sunburned finding you that… Sending you kiss. (Next time don't be such an sly PERVERT.) Ha ha ha ha… _

Under the text was a small animated picture of a panda blowing a kiss. The Kuchiki looked up. Even _he's_ teasing her?? He was supposed to be teas_**ed**_ not teas_**ing**__!_ Che, he even used _her_ words back at her! Rukia looked up at her friends. "Are you three doing a telepathy connection with Ichigo or something?"

"Ah! He sent you a message?? Let us see!" Hikari and Orihime crowded near her seat. Rukia squealed nad held the phone away from them. No way was she gonna let them see. "Aww, Ruki-chan! Don't be stingy! Sharing is caring, you know!"

Rukia stuck a tongue at them.

She replied the text message.

-+-

_**To: Ichigo the Prick.  
Message: **__B-A-K-A!!! _

Somewhere in a car, miles away, Kurosaki Ichigo just laughed.

* * *

Form 4 in school is just... exhausting! But with fics, I can still keep my head on haha... I kinda liked writing this chapter! Hopefully you guys liked reading it too! :D Thanks for reading!!


	16. Memories and Feelings

Disclaimer: No owning.

A/N: This one's a bit short... but if I combine this with chapter 17, probably it'll get _wayy too_ long... Eheh. Anyway, enjoy reading :)

**Memories and Thoughts**

**Karakura Town, Kurosaki Residence — 10:12am**

Ichigo lazed around like it was a usual school holiday… But sometimes his thoughts lay back to a certain violet-eyed, raven-haired girl. Did she remember him? It had been three days since he got back from Rikka Island. _He_ definitely did. His thoughts swirled around her image, her voice, just… her. Each time his hand enveloped his phone, he had an insuppressible urge to call her, text her… something. But a part of him never dared.

_Damn it. I miss her. _

He ran a hand through his bright mess of hair and sighed as said Kurosaki left his room. He needed to take a walk. His feet led him to the river near the house. He sat on the cold green grass, propping his chin up with his hand, elbow on knee. His mind was blank for a moment but then it _still_ strayed off to her.

He exhaled deeply before closing his eyes. It's really starting to get annoying.

"_Then I throw my wish stone far into the water. It just may come true…" she said._

He felt around, eyes still closed, for a stone. He found one which felt smooth and it fitted the palm of his hand perfectly. He let his mind wander off to Rukia for a while, letting it flow to the stone.

He opened his eyes and he threw it into the river. It skimmed four times before it sank into the water. He skimmed stones for another few minutes, each stone filled with thoughts of Rukia. He sighed and looked up to the forget-me-not blue skies. Ichigo placed his hand on his forehead as he lied back on the grass.

Rukia. Rukia. Rukia.

Why her? Why now?

He missed her annoyed (or annoy_**ing**_) looks, her sneering comments, even her agonizing punches. He missed _her_. He wanted to turn back time, so he could savor every moment with her, making sure everything was locked up in his head, not to forget anything. Each time he saw this girl with mesmerizing violet eyes, he would feel this particular feeling he didn't know how to describe it… completeness?

Ichigo didn't even understand it himself. He met a lot of people in his life, sure a couple of girls here and there, but the feeling when he saw this girl, he never felt it for anyone else. The feeling that was hard to find in his life, he found it in Rukia.

Ichigo sat up abruptly on the grass.

Realization hit him.

He was in love with her.

With a groan, Ichigo laid back on the grass, his arm on his eyes. He exhaled deeply. The prospect of him actually liking — _loving_ — her was still much too strange. Too unfamiliar. Uncharted territory.

He closed his eyes and let himself fall asleep for a while.

* * *

**Karakura Town, River, — 12.10pm**

He awoke with a ladybug landed on the tip of his nose. He sat up and stretched. Weird dream. Rukia was here, he dreamt, she was in his school, in his class, as his desk partner. He leaned over to her, just to see whether or not she was real, she smirked at him and splashed him with a bucket of water.

And that's when he woke up.

Ichigo closed his eyes. That was a sign, he knew it. She was coming here, wasn't she? It was fate, meeting her. He just knew it.

"I love you, Rukia…" he said, just testing it how it felt.

He smiled.

It felt… right.

Being in love with someone like Kuchiki Rukia was, without a doubt, the strangest thing he'd ever been through. She was a girl he'd never thought he would fall in love with. A girl with slight behavior —not to mention height (he chuckled silently)— problems… a girl with a desolate past… a girl he thought who was so exasperating… but there was something different in the whole way his feelings had unfolded.

First he thought she was the most irritating persons ever, what's with that annoying high-pitched voice and that punches and hits. Then, she opened up to him; she told him about her family, bit by bit, and he told her about his mom, and gradually, he became friends with her. Now and again, she could get back to the annoying midget she was. Then, somehow, someway, at an unexpected time, he'd fallen for her. He didn't even know how something like _**that **_canhappen.

"You idiot, Rukia…" he muttered, throwing another stone into the river. "Making me feel like this…"

Nevertheless, he smiled softly to himself.

* * *

**Tokyo, Kuchiki Residence — 1:23pm**

Rukia sneezed.

Her room was blank stark empty. Every item was packed, every poster was pulled out, every pictures were stored. Blank chiffon walls started back at her. She would be moving again today. Rukia saw the bag that Orihime gave to her at her goodbye party hanging on the door knob. (She protested for that bag to be packed.) She kept everything that she got from her summer trip in it.

Rukia poured out all the contents from the bag to her floor. The paraphernalia reminded her of everything that happened in Rikka Island. Rukia fingered a seashell. It was a small seashell with orange zigzag lines on it.

"_Take it. You wanted a gift so much," he had said _

"_Oh __wow, __Ichigo. A seashell. How _great_. __How about buying us ice cream? Oh wait, I don't think ice cream could beat a seashell as a gift. After all, this is a _**beach**_."_

Rukia let out a small laugh. The ice cream was absolutely super! And his expression when he got the bill was priceless. Her laughs gradually dissipated. Why was Ichigo in her mind? It's annoying. "Ahh! Damn you Ichigo. You can annoy me even when you're not here."

There were a few pictures scattered on the floor. She saw a few pictures of him and her two BFFs. "I'm really going to miss you guys…" she muttered to thin air.

Ichigo's left hand was showing the very distorted looking rabbit. He and Rukia were grinning like they've actually won something there, which —really— wasn't possible at all. As she looked at it, the rabbit was really weird looking. Ichigo's right arm was draped over her shoulder. She blushed a bit. Her seashell was glinting in the sunlight.

"_Why would a __rabbit __— of all things— be on a beach?" His expression was incredulous._

"_It looks more like a squashed melon with an alien head." Ichigo the always sensible art critic._

Rukia's subconsciously tightened her grip on the shell and she smiled.

The one on the bottom was the picture she took herself when he was taking care of Yuzu and Karin. She smiled. She thought that it was sweet that he loved his sisters so much. Rukia let out a burst of laughter as she remembered about the soccer ball that hit him in the face. He really did look ridiculous then. She tucked the lock of hair that was in the middle of her face behind her ears.

"_Why do you have this stupid lock of hair in your face? It's weird. Like it's stuck there with Super-Glue or something…" _

"Idiot…" She mumbled to herself, smiling slightly.

"_Did anyone ever tell you, you look so cute when you blush?"_

She rummaged her bag and found a slightly oversized jacket; it was not hers she was sure of it. Ichigo's. Rukia sighed, smiling slightly. She put the jacket around her lithe figure and clicked her tongue. How could she forget to give this back? She's had lots of chances, that was for sure. Ah, forget it. She liked it. It smelled of him.

"_If there's something wrong, you can talk to me, you know… I'm here."_

Rukia pulled the jacket around her closer. What if you weren't here? Would you be able to help? Would you still be able to soothe me? What if the problem was _you_? Can I still be helped?

She found a closed orange book. Her sketchbook. She flipped through the book, remembering her distorted rabbit pictures. Rukia opened it to the last page and gasped lightly. She saw him drawing of her in it. The lines were cleanly done. Each stroke was simple, yet eye-catching. But it wasn't done. It was only halfway done. Rukia flipped the book and compared the pictures.

Rukia sighed, defeated. "No wonder he said my drawings suck."

"Rukia! We're going!" She snapped out from her reverie at the sound of her brother's voice.

"A-ah, yes, nii-san. I'm coming," Rukia yelled back. She put everything back into her bag and ran out. Rukia smiled a bitter smile. Orihime and Momo were outside at their front gate. She ran over to them. They embraced each other, tightly. This was probably going to be their last time together.

"Don't forget about us, Rukia-chan…" Momo said.

"Yeah, make new friends, but don't forget us, kay?" Orihime said. Their tears were falling freely across their cheeks. Rukia nodded before hugging them again.

"Of course… You two will always be my best friends…" Rukia said. "I love you two so much…"

They whispered that they loved her too.

Rukia felt her brother's strong grip on her shoulder and she entered the car, waving madly at her friends. Their voices droned as the car moved, getting softer, fading away, until they were unseen and unheard anymore. Rukia leaned back on the seat as she wiped off her cheeks.

"…_We love you too, Rukia-chan…"_

* * *

Rukia was silent throughout the whole journey. She stared down at the dashboard, holding tightly to the bag. The memories of Momo and Orihime and the reminiscence of their last summer together. She stared out at the zooming scenery beside her.

"_Or at least beg your brother to send you back to Tokyo once in a while… after all, it's his fault you have to move, right?"_

"Nii-san?" Rukia spoke up. Byakuya spared a glance at her. Rukia held her seashell tighter and asked, "One day… can we come back? Even just for a day? For me to visit Orihime and Momo again?"

The usually aloof nii-san smiled his rare smiles.

"Of course."

* * *

Mm… Prolly this is my fave chapter to write ever :) Hope you liked! Please Review! Reviews make my muse really happy. (grin)


	17. New School, New Friends, New Beginnings

Disclaimer: Bleach is owned by Kubo-sensei… Wish (lol, Rukia's ringtone) is owned by Arashi and Johnny's Co. Hehe~

A/N: Making an ending was the hardest part. I had like… six choices and two places where Rukia would go. In the end one was chosen (sorta) and fic is now compleeetee~! Honestly, I have no idea whether to be sad or happy…:/ Hopefully, you will enjoy reading this :) _(crosses fingers)_

**New School, New Friends, New Beginnings**

**School, Principal's Office — First Day, 10:42am**

"Welcome to your new school, Kuchiki-san. I hope you will have an amazing learning experience here…"

"Thank you, sensei." Rukia bowed down to her new principal.

"Now, follow Yuu-sensei to your class." The headmaster smiled kindly at her and gestured for her to stand and follow the teacher who was waiting for her near the door.

Her new school was not that bad. The environment here was neat, clean and pretty nice actually. The headmaster was kind. Overall, the first impression she got for this school was… acceptable, she guess. She's already missing her previous school; missing her friends…

Especially Orihime and Momo.

And… Ichigo?

Rukia frowned. Why is he in her mind again? Today had been especially bad. When she woke up the first thing that came to her mind was his stupid boyish grin. Rukia sighed. Stupid idiot. Interrupting her concentration and so early in the morning too!

And he's not even here for her to kick him.

"So you're from Tokyo before this?"

Rukia nodded slightly.

"That's pretty far from here."

"Yes, it is."

The teacher stopped talking. He merely smiled at her and left her for her thoughts. He got this impression a lot, especially the students who came at half term. Kuchiki Rukia followed a teacher as he walked over to her new class. The footsteps seemed to echo loudly in the empty hallways. It was… third period, maybe? No one was coming out from their respective classes.

* * *

**Karakura High, Class 2-1 — Fourth period, Japanese History**

Sigh. School started again.

Ichigo propped his head up with his arm, listening to Etsuko-sensei explaining… something. What? He flipped to the front cover of the book. Oh yeah, Japanese History. He really should listen. Ichigo tried to focus, he really did, but…

"During 1942.…"

Okay, he lost his concentration.

His concentration span dropped to an ultimate low of less than fifteen —sometimes even ten— seconds.

_I wonder what she's doing now? Maybe moving again, like she said. Maybe she had moved somewhere nearby? Wishful thinking… her brother's on business… like she would come __**here**__. _

Ichigo looked out the window. Rukia has been in his mind a lot. He could still remember her sweet voice… her beautiful amethyst eyes… the softness of her raven hair was under his fingertips… those perfectly kissable lips—

_Tak!_

"Kurosaki!"

Ichigo jerked from his train of thoughts and looked straight at the teacher. He rubbed a sore point of his head where a lone chalk had been hurled at him. Etsuko-sensei frowned at him. "Are you listening? I know it's after the holidays… but con-cen-trate!" Etsuko-sensei hit the board thrice at each syllable of the last word and looked straight at the boy.

"A-ah. Yeah. Sorry."

* * *

**School, Class **(She hasn't checked the class name or school name)** — Fourth Period, English**

Reaching her new class, the teacher accompanying her —Yuu-sensei— went inside and talked to the current teacher inside the class as she waited outside.

Rukia peeked into the small opening in the slightly ajar door, a tiny part of her was hoping this was the same class Ichigo was. No hope. An array of unfamiliar faces were all over. Chances of him being in the same school as her was a tiny one to a million, never mind in the same class…

Rukia heard the teacher said, "Class, we have a new student for this semester. Come in." She went inside the opened door and looked up. _First impressions…_ Rukia smiled. "Please introduce yourself," Rukia heard her say.

Rukia looked up. Ichigo wasn't there, of course.

She bowed. "My name is Kuchiki Rukia. Nice to meet you. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

* * *

**Asai Convenience Store— Saturday**

"Thank you very much," the storekeeper said. "Come again, soon."

Rukia smiled at the old woman, taking the bag of groceries with her. She walked slowly back home. Rukia took a deep breath. It smelled of rain. It's been a week since she moved and she hasn't gotten used to it yet. Coming to school, was a bit hard at first. Orihime wasn't there. Momo wasn't there. Hikari wasn't there… It was a co-ed school, not like her previous girls only school.

She's made a few friends, they were pretty nice. Kaoru, Rika (ironic, she knew, it was the same name as the island she been. Only, different kanji, of course) and Yume were closest to her now. But none were as close as Hime or Momo. Tokyo seemed so far away now.

Rukia stopped. She heard rather than saw the river at first. The Kuchiki followed the sound and before she knew it, she reached a hill overlooking a river.

"_Then throw your wish-stone far into the water. It just may come true…" Hisana-nee winked at me.__I threw the small stone into the water. It sank straightaway. I can't make it skip like Hisana-nee can._

"_C'mon, Rukia, I'll teach you…"_

She walked towards the river. Maybe if she wished enough, she could find something… someone that can help her. Maybe somehow see Orihime or Momo here? Rukia let out a gloomy laugh. No chance was there going to be something like that. They were at Tokyo. Why would they be here?

Rukia threw three stones into the river, opening one of her four chocolates. "I want to see my friends again… Orihime, Momo, even annoying Hikari is fine…"

Her chocolate finished, she trudged upwards the hill, trying to be extra careful, since the rain had made the soil slippery. Her _extra careful_ wasn't careful enough. "Ahhk!" Rukia slipped and fell down, rolling the hill. "Augh…! Hurts…" The ebony-haired girl sat up, near the bank. Mud and grass stuck to her. The maid wasn't going to be okay with this.

"Ah! My chocolate!" Rukia tried to grab it, but the remaining two bars of chocolate floated away in the river. She grabbed one, but it was thoroughly soaked. Rukia watched the other being dragged downriver by the strong current. "No… no, no, no!"

Today just wasn't her day…

Rukia pulled out a blade of grass from her hair and wiped her face from the mud. Rukia let out a frustrated yell. She wasn't the type to hurl out her emotions around, but she was really vexed today.

Trudging upwards, her phone started to chime out the ringtone 'Wish.' Sighing, she sat on the rain-dampened grass and answered her phone without looking at the phone ID. "Hello?"

"Is that you?"

Who the heck was that? He… sounded familiar. Very familiar. Her heart started to thump just a tad bit faster, pressing the phone closer to her ear, as if that would help her remember who was speaking. Her mind pinged as the voice spoke out again.

Can it be? Did her wish came true?

"I…Ichigo?" Her voice was breathless as she swallowed. Her last bar of chocolate was laid beside her, forgotten. She pressed the phone closer to her, (it was so tightly pressed to her ear, she could hear the sound waves being transported from here to there) and asked, "That you?"

"Ah, Rukia…" It was him! Her face just broke into a huge smile; she was unable to control it. He sounded… nervous? Hesitant? Or maybe the excitement was too much for him to handle. There was a slight silence before he continued, "I just… saw your number here and… I though I'd give you a call…"

She nodded, then a few moments later realized that he couldn't see her nod. She managed to say out a, "H-hi…" Okay, that was stupid. Hi? She's been (half-unwillingly) dreaming of this since the day she left and all she had to say was _hi_? She _had_ to say something else to cover up the humiliating 'Hi.'

"How are you?" _That_ was, however, the epitome of stupidity. She bit her lower lip in slight embarrassment.

He laughed, taking away the initial awkwardness that spread around them. "Hi? How are you? I'd thought you'd have more to say, Roo…"

Damn it, he knew her too well.

"That question is boring… you have any other questions?" he continued. She shrugged. She didn't have anything to say. A feline somewhere took her tongue when she wasn't looking. She was hoping that cat will give it back soon. He continued with small talk, but eventually the conversation became much more interesting, both reminiscing the times they had in Rikka Island. The conversation was filled with laughter, teasing of each other, and just plain talk.

It was much, much longer later — as the sun had begun to set across her surroundings— before he asked her the question that has been bugging him since he reached Karakura.

"Where are you now?"

Rukia stayed silent for a moment before answering him. "Osaka."

"Oh." She could practically hear the disappointment that dripped down his monosyllabic reply. Was he hoping to be in the same place as she did?

Rukia asked, as the silence was bugging her terribly, "Where are _you_?"

"Um, Karakura."

There was again, another hush.

"I was hoping that I'd go somewhere nearer to Tokyo…" she said to him, just to fill the stillness. Then continued to herself, in the softest voice she could muster. "…or you."

Ichigo burst laughing. He heard that? He was not supposed to hear that! Shoot. Shoot. _Shooot!_ "Or me, Rukia?" She was sure he said something after that, but it was too much disguised with the laughter to comprehend.

Rukia's face flared red. "I wasn't! I wasn't talking to you! I was um, talking to my dog! Baka! Who'd want to live near you! You're a perverted, annoying, cheating idiot who just … just… is a baka!" Ichigo paused, leaving her to continue her rant. Rukia could see the smirk across his face. She heard the silence and she stopped herself. With frowned eyes, she asked, "What?"

"You know what I think?"

She didn't think she _wanted_ to know.

Nevertheless, he was about to tell her anyway.

Smirking, Ichigo spoke up, "I think you like me."

_That_ crossed it.

"What?! WHAT?! _WHAT_?! No way! No way in hell, heaven or earth would I ever like a person like _you_."That sounded mean, she knew, but Rukia couldn't control her mouth when she's flustered. And this… this is _way_ beyond flustered!

"Rukia?"

She shut up, and hated it. He could just say her name and she'd just stop saying anything. Words stopped flowing. Thoughts stopped coming. Everything just dropped as she listened to his voice.

His next words were softly spoken, like a feather dropping to the ground. "I like you too…" Her eyes widened. Rukia almost dropped her phone. "I really, really like you, Kuchiki Rukia."

She was speechless. Again the long silence spread through the soundwaves. "…Rukia? Are you there?" She didn't answer him. Maybe he shouldn't have said that… Frowning, he asked again, "Rukia?"

She shook her head. Rukia whispered, "I'm sorry, Ichigo." They just couldn't be together, it was impossible. She's here… and he's there… There wasn't a chance that something like this could work. She explained that to him, but he cut her off in her last sentence.

"Rukia, if it's—"

There wasn't a chance for her to hear what he had to say. She shut the phone closed. She knew she shouldn't, but she was too scared to hear his response. To hear whatever reason he had, because she knew, he would somehow manage to persuade her. And persuading her to do the impossible was… wrong.

She just couldn't do it. She just couldn't love him.

No matter how much she already _had_ fallen for him.

* * *

**Tokyo, Spades Bookstore,— three years later.**

Ichigo walked off to town, trying to find solace from his homework. That probably all he had time to think about nowadays, homework, homework, homework… That's what you get being a medic student. Geez. He walked out from his apartment and headed to a nearby bookstore somewhere between his university and his apartment.

He knocked his head slightly. A thought had been niggling him since this morning. He remembered her. Kuchiki Rukia. How long has it been since he last saw her? Too long… She was the only person he actually can imagine to love. Chiaki —his ex-girlfriend— was much too different from him. What he likes, she hates; what she likes, he hates. But how can he see _Rukia_? For all he knew she could be in anywhere from Osaka to New York, depending on her brother. In the first months, he skipped stones back in the Karakura River, but after he moved to his new apartment, he stopped. Beach magic… it doesn't work. Of course it doesn't. It was just imagination, water and rocks. What good are those?

Ichigo pushed the door open and a familiar tinkling of the bell rang in his ears. He browsed through one of the racks, searching for a good reference book. Grabbing the book, he headed to the cashier. The girl behind the counter smiled at him. "Hi, we have a new membership deal; you can get 10% off all purchases if you join. Are you interested?"

Ichigo shrugged. Why not.

She gave him a form to fill. The usual particulars were written; name, address, phone number, etc etc. Ichigo looked up after he was done, but the previous girl had disappeared. He called out at the woman behind the computer, furiously cataloguing in new books. "'Scuse me. I'm do—" He stopped himself.

He looked up at her and stood up properly. His pupils dilated and widened. Perpetually scowling eyebrows had risen in surprise. It was _her_. She was still the same size— tiny, petite, midget-like, as he preferred to call her. Her hair was longer and she had tied it into a cute ponytail at the back of her head. Her eyes still held those intense violet hue and they held a mixture of emotions— shock, confusion, bliss_…?_

She seemed to be surprised as he was. "Ah—" She _couldn't_ continue. Her eyes widened as she felt her mouth dry, she felt something was in her throat, and she was sure a feline somewhere had got her tongue. Every limb in her body felt freezing cold. Her heartbeat was rapidly quickening, making her breaths shallow.

He had grown out his hair a little, a stray fringe that had fallen from the rest and was obscuring part of his left eye. His face was cleanly shaven, except for a tiny stubble under his chin, which served to emphasize his strong jaw.

They must've been looking at each other for sometime because the previous girl came over and took the form from him. She hard-looked at Rukia (for not helping, he presumed), but she smiled at him. The cashier-girl bowed slightly at him. "Sorry about that, I was called out for a moment. Your card will be mailed to you at most in two weeks." She rang up the cashier and gave him back the book.

Ichigo was hesitant to walk out from the bookstore. She was there! She was just _there_! He wanted to see her even just for a bit more… to talk to her… to hold her in his arms. She didn't look back at him but Rukia seemed to be affected by it, since her typing speed had decreased heavily and she pushed the 'backspace' button many times.

After a long time, he walked out of the bookstore.

But he knew where she worked. He'd be back again, for sure.

He came back to the bookshop a few days later. But each time he stepped in the bookshop, his hopes of finding Rukia was crushed.

She was never there.

Was the time he saw her was a hallucination? Did his mind somehow missed her so much that he imagined meeting her again? He had asked another staff about Rukia once, but they replied that no one of that name worked there.

There never was.

"Well, that's it," Ichigo decided. "I'm not going to waste any more time there anymore."

He had given hope trying to find a girl who was never there.

* * *

**12-01A, Block B Apartment, 9:40 pm.**

"Look back at case 1, comment on what your procedures should be…" Ichigo read out loud. He frowned. His mind didn't conjure up any answers. Ichigo placed his ballpen on his table and pushed the stacks of workbooks away. He was tired. And he needed sleep.

But before he could reach his bed, his doorbell rang, eliciting an irritated 'tsk' from the medic student.

Who the heck could it be, this late at night?

He opened the door and shock was registered in his mind. A gasp escaped his lips as his eyes blinked, trying to figure out whether what he was seeing was real or fake. Another hallucination? A dream? Was he sleepwalking already?

"Hi, Ichigo," Rukia greeted, since Ichigo didn't utter a word. Her expression was flutered but she managed to suppress it, with her utmost will. "Nice to see you too."

"R-Rukia?"

"Me."

"What…?"

"…am I doing here?" Rukia peeked into his apartment. "First of all, can I come in, Ichi?"

Ichigo let her inside the apartment and closed the door behind him. "Rukia?" Ichigo held on to her wrist, just to see whether she actually there or not. "You're real…" he breathed.

Rukia smiled with a grin that said 'you idiot' at him. "No, Ichigo. I'm just a figment of your imagination. I'll disappear in a few moments."

As if on impulse, he grabbed hold of both her arms. She smiled at the familiar touch tingling against her skin. Rukia wriggled away from his grasp and reached out into her bag. "I wanted to give you this," Rukia said. She took out a red card from her purse and gave it to him. "Your membership card is ready. I wanted to give it by hand." She grinned at him.

Ichigo looked at her oddly. After all these times, that was what she had to say?

"And," Rukia pulled out a recognizable jacket from her bag. His, apparently. "I accidentally took it that time."

So she remembers their (he reddened slightly) time at Rikka Island.

"Rukia," he started. "Why are you here?"

Rukia shrugged "I wanted to give you jacket and your card." Rukia turned around, facing the door. "Kay, I think I should go." Her hands stopped on the doorknob before Ichigo grabbed on to her other wrist.

"Wait, Rukia," he said, hesitatingly. "Do you… want to stay over, for a hot chocolate or something?"

Rukia grinned. "I never turn down free food."

She opened her shoes and followed him to the kitchen. His apartment was surprisingly neat.

She had really thought that it'd be a lot messier. Rukia sat herself down on the chairs as he passed her a mug of chocolate.

"If you're giving me the card," Ichigo started a conversation. "then that means that you're still working at Spades Bookshop, right?"

"Yeah, I work there, part-time though."

"Then, why is it that when I asked the other staff, they said that didn't know you?"

Rukia looked away from him; she eyes her bare toes. "I figured you would come back and ask. I… was scared to see you again, that is, until I was ready. So, um, here I am."

Ichigo laughed. He loved it when she looked embarrassed. It was… cute. He stared at her petite form. Her dainty hands wereholdingon to the mug as she sipped on the cocoa. Her eyes closed as she savored the taste and warmth in the cold winter night. She looked slightly different from when he last saw her in Rikka Island. He didn't know how to describe it, but she looked…

"You look pretty."

Rukia's head snapped towards him, a blush slowly creeping over her face. Ichigo smacked a hand over his mouth. Stupid… stupid blurting mouth! "Sorry." Rukia didn't reply with any words, she merely smiled. Awkward… He looked for something so he can change the attention.

Ichigo took the neatly folded jacket on the table and wore it. "It doesn't fit anymore."

Rukia smirked. "You've gotten fat, then"

"No I haven't." Ichigo patted his stomach. "I'm the same. You're midget-ness must've shrunk it."

Rukia slapped his head. But instead of yelping in pain, Ichigo grinned at the known act. "Idiot. How can lack of height—"

"—midget-ness."

She smacked his head again and finished her previous sentence. "—shrink it?"

Ichigo grinned cockily. "I dunno. Ask your midget issues. _I_ don't have any."

Rukia slapped his head for the third time, laughing. Ichigo joined in; her laugh was contagious. That was another thing why he liked —loved— her. His mind whirred in to the day that he confessed to her. _"I really, really like you, Kuchiki Rukia." _He remembered the ache he felt when she turned him down._ "I'm sorry, Ichigo. It's just… impossible. We're too far apart. There wasn't a chance that something like this could work." _

The wound pained for three years.

But, now, with her by him, laughing that sweet infectious laugh of hers, the hurt diminished slightly.

They made more small talk. Ichigo asked, "Where is your brother now anyway?"

"New York. But he comes and visits me twice a year."

"Ah, sou ka… Where do you live now?"

Rukia didn't answer immediately. She smiled enigmatically, a secret behind her grin. She waited until he sipped from his chocolate again. "Ichigo, I live right across your apartment."

She got the reaction she wanted. He coughed as he drank from his cup. Hot chocolate spewed out from his mug and straight to his nose. He slammed the cup on the table, coughing and trying to get chocolate out from his windpipe. She laughed, thumping his back.

Ichigo looked up at her with questions bordering his stare. He finally managed a, "Wha—?" She didn't answer him, instead she placed both their mugs into the sink. Her back was facing him. Ichigo stood up from his chair. He held her shoulder and made her turn around. "Rukia, are you really living there?"

Rukia smiled up at him. She nodded. "Of course, but I didn't know that I'd live so near to someone like _you_." She mocked an appalled expression. "I think I should move out."

"Don't." His reply was fast, and on instinct.

She said nothing, just looked back up at him.

"Rukia," he started. "since you're living close…" His hands were on her waist, and she didn't pull away. She leaned back towards the counter, a small smile graced her lips. He asked, "Then… is it… is it okay if I like you now?"

Rukia bit her lower lip and on impulse, she took his arm and pulled him down, wrapping her arms around him tight and kissed him. His eyes closed at the familiar sensation. Ichigo pushed her back to the flat counter; his hands were in her hair as he mumbled her name against her lips. It was all of the suppressed emotion they felt to each other for the past times flooding off like a vast river after a heavy rain. The kiss went deeper after that and it made Rukia's head spin with pleasure.

They part, in need of air. Their faces were deeply coloring, but neither looked away. Rukia bit her lower lip as the sweetness lingered on even after the kiss. He cupped her face and whispered, "I love you, Kuchiki Rukia."

She kissed him again, and he knew she felt the same thing.

Ichigo didn't know why he doubted it at first, but as he kissed her, he knew one thing that was for sure.

Beach magic, it really works.

**The End**

* * *

Just because too many people guessed she'd go to Karakura XD Hopefully _that _ending was okay :) I thank all of you awesome reviewers and readers!! Without you guys, possibly I'd just stop writing this halfway… Thank you so much for reading all the way till the end! –bows-




	18. New Beginnings? Alternate Ending

Disclaimer: Bleach is owned by Kubo Tite and Itsuka no Summer is owned by Aiba Masaki/Johnny's Co. X)Translation of the song is by Aibakaland(dot)forumup(dot)org :D

A/N: Requested by **SilverStella** to write the alternate ending for this ;) Dedicated for her and to everyone who's read and reviewed all 17 (hopefully 18? XD) chapters of this fic! You guys are awesome!! 3

**New School, New Friends, New Beginnings**

Alternate ending

**Kuchiki Residence, Rukia's Room— 10:45pm**

Rukia packed her bag with newly bought books and stationary (as a conciliatory gift from her brother, she suspected) and sighed. School tomorrow.

New school. New friends. New beginning.

But she didn't _want _a new beginning! She wanted her old life back. The one with Momo and Orihime… The one back in Hisaki High. The one she had so happily in Tokyo.

Rukia fingered her new sketchbook and took her 0.5 mechanical pencil in her dainty hands. She fiercely scribbled lines on the new page. Black thick lines were soon filling up the once white paper. This was her way of expressing her frustration. Rukia stopped scribbling and stared at the page. The page of the sketchbook was filled with anger, frustration, and exasperation. She asked for forgiveness from the trees but continued her scribble, a slower pace this time.

"Stupid promotion…"

As much as she tried to feel happy for her brother, she couldn't dredge up any gratitude for her brother's boss for transferring him here.

Where ever _here_ is.

She fell asleep in the car and when she woke up, she was in her new room (total blank white walls; no longer covered by her favorite J-pop group posters, or pictures of her friends, or unsystematic post-it notes all over. Rukia didn't like it). Byakuya-nii must've carried her upstairs.

Boxes, still unpacked, scattered all over her room and stared back at her. Rukia glared at them. They were mocking her. She knew it. Her fingers unconsciously glided up summer-trip bag and she took out the half-finished drawing of herself. Such a beautiful drawing…

_Ichigo._

"Stop, dammit."

She cursed her mind for thinking of _that _person.

That one person she didn't want to think of.

Rukia bit her lower lip and shut the book closed. She pulled herself up and headed towards her open window. It was such an unfamiliar scene. Back at her own room, all she saw was the blinking lights of the city; all she heard was the buzz of the riff-raff in the busy town; all she smelled was the faint scent of the car exhaust.

It was so different here. She saw stars, much like the ones in Rikka Island._ Were_ they the same ones she saw? The crescent moon smiled back at her, hanging high in the sky, illuminating the night-time clouds that drift pass. He heard a million crickets chirp, and she heard the trees whisper secrets among each other. She smelled the newly-forming dew on the sweet green grass. Rukia let her head lay on her arms on her windowsill and sighed. Her eyes closed at the serenity of the place.

_His fingers played with my hair, lightly caressing my face. I opened my eyes; I saw stars and the dark blue sky. His expression came into view as he smiled at me, his gaze soft and piercing. I can't help but to stare at him. I sat up and he took my face in his hands and leaned in—_

"Argh!"

Ichigo just _had_ to ruin everything!

Rukia stood up properly and shook her head. No more… no more thinking of him. She turned on her laptop on her bed and went online. Hopefully her friends were online. She signed herself in and lay down comfortably on the bed.

_Ding!_

**PrincessHime16: **Rukia-chan! You're online!!! I'm so happy!!

**Bunny-chan:** Orihime, hi! I can't believe it, but I miss you so much already! TT_TT

**PrincessHime16: **Me too! I want to yell at your nii-san's boss for promoting him. No offence!

**Bunny-chan:** I feel the same way! Rawr! —curses nii-san's boss—

**PrincessHime16: **Lol :DWhere'd you move to?

**Bunny-chan:** Can you believe it? I have no idea! I fell asleep and just recently woken.

**PrincessHime16: **Ah, typical Rukia-chan…

**Bunny-chan:** Haha… You know me too well.

**PrincessHime16:** Of course! I HAVE been your best friend, haven't I? Have you caught up with Kurosaki-kun after you left?

**Bunny-chan:** What! No, of course! Why would I??

**PrincessHime16:** Coz you two had… 'history' together… -heart- -heart-

**Bunny-chan:** What's with the inverted commas? And the heart mark?

**PrincessHime16: **Hehe… Oh! Maybe you two would somehow end up to the same town? It's kismet for you to be together, I tell you!

**Bunny-chan:** D: No, no, no! I don't want that to happen!

**PrincessHime16:** Uh-huh. Keep telling yourself that, honey. It still won't work with me. ;)

**Bunny-chan:** _Why,_ Hime?

**PrincessHime16:** Because...;) ;) ;) ;)

**Bunny-chan:** Oh, yeah, very mature.

**PrincessHime16:** Haha, c'mon tell me honestly, wouldn't you be happy to see him again?

**Bunny-chan:** I'd rather see you.

**PrincessHime16:** Rukia-chan! You're not answering my question!

Rukia stared at the computer screen. There was no way out. Orihime would somehow drag her back into this conversation again. In the very back of her mind, she knew that she'd be ecstatic to see him again. But there was no way that she'd tell herself that.

Orihime _ping-_ed her.

**PrincessHime16:** Ruuuuuukia-chan! You have to answer me sooner or later!

Rukia groaned and covered her face with her hands. She knew Orihime would start massively bombard her with _ping_s soon. She knew Rukia hated that noise. And if not, she'll text her phone non-stop.

Fine. If it made her best friend happy.

**Bunny-chan:** A bit.

**PrincessHime16:** REALLY?? AWWW RUKIA-CHAN!!! THAT IS SO CUTE! -heart- -heart-

**Bunny-chan:** I knew this would happen… D:

**PrincessHime16:** Okay, now everyday, I'll do that beach magic technique you told me last year so you two can be together!

**Bunny-chan:** There's no beaches in Tokyo, dearie.

**PrincessHime16:** Yeah, but there's the pond in Eikushi Park. That'll do, right?

**Bunny-chan:** Haha—

Rukia was just about to type in a few more words into the computer, before Byakuya knocked on the door. "Rukia, lights out in 10 minutes. You have school tomorrow." Rukia pleaded silently at her brother, but resistance was futile. Byakuya was as lenient as a brick wall when it comes to sleeping early.

Rukia nodded.

**Bunny-chan:** Hime? My brother said I have to log out now. TT_TT

**PrincessHime16:** What? So early?

**Bunny-chan:** You know my brother. I guess I'll try to come online tomorrow

**PrincessHime16:** Promise you'll come online at 8 tomorrow.

**Bunny-chan:** -pinky promise-

**PrincessHime16:** -pinky promise- Bye, bye Rukia-chan. Love you 3 Good night!

**Bunny-chan:** Night, Hime. Say hi for Momo for me. Love you too :)

Rukia shut the laptop close and headed for the bed. Snuggling into the bed, she kicked her blankets aside. The summer warmth was enough to keep her happy that night. And Ichigo's jacket helped too. (As much as she didn't want to admit it, she liked the jacket)

"_You can still contact them, right? Unless you don't know about the internet or the invention called phones at least."_

Ichigo said that, right?

And he was right.

For an idiotic baka, he was pretty smart.

Rukia smiled and held on to the jacket tighter. His scent floated over to her senses and she closed her eyes, reminiscing the memories in that island. For the first time since she left Rikka Island, Rukia let herself admit it, she missed Ichigo.

That reverie stopped by and dominated her mind again, but this time she let it expand.

_His fingers played with my hair, lightly caressing my face. I opened my eyes; I saw stars and the dark blue sky. His expression came into view as he smiled at me, his gaze soft and piercing. I can't help but to stare at him. I sat up and he took my face in his hands and leaned in. He kissed me._

_His lips, so soft, so gentle against mine, felt so right. _

_His previous bashfulness faded off as I pulled him towards me, my hands hidden in his soft hair. "I love you," he whispered, out of breath, before kissing me again under the moon-lit sky. _

Rukia laughed to herself, hugging Carrot tighter. As if something like that could happen. She and her over-reactive imagination. Her eyes fluttered close as she he whispered words that no one but she could hear.

"I love you, Ichigo."

* * *

**School, Hallway— 12:39pm**

Rukia fiddled with her hands as she was walked over to her new class.

The prefect she was with was blabbering about something, she didn't know what. She wasn't listening. Since this morning, she had this tingling feeling deep in her stomach. Like something good was going to happen.

Or something absolutely terrible would happen.

Momo texted her that morning, "Ganbatte, Rukia-chan! Make lots of friends at your new school! (^_^)"

She planned to follow Momo's advice.

But that nervousness just won't fade.

The footsteps seemed to echo loudly in the empty hallways. It was… third period, maybe? No one was coming out from their respective classes. Rukia followed the prefect —Mao, her name— step by step.

Mao's long black hair swished over to her shoulders as she turned around, facing Rukia. They came to a halted stop in front of a class. Inside a lone voice enunciated a text in English. She heard a very didactic voice assessing the voice's reading.

Mao grinned at her, and said, "Well, Kuchiki-san, this is your class. Currently it's English lesson now. And good thing too, coz this teacher is your homeroom teacher. It saves both of yours and Maki-sensei's time." Mao smiled. She reminded Rukia a lot of Orihime; her cheerfulness, her generosity of her smiles, her overall appearance was much alike her best friend. Or maybe it was just her mind. "Hold on here while I go inside."

That's it. There was no escape.

New class, new friends, new beginning.

Mao's head popped out from the sliding door. She gestured for her to come in. Rukia did as she was told and she was greeted by a multitude of unfamiliar faces staring back at her. Some of them smiled, trying to be friendly. Some of them whispered among each other, pointing oh-so-(not)-subtly at her figure. Some of them just looked at her blankly, as if she wasn't even there.

_Make lots of friends at your new school! _

Rukia smiled at them. "I'm Kuchiki Rukia. Nice to meet you." She bowed at her new classmates. A few of them said hi from their seats and the pointing people smiled back at her.

The blank-faced people still stared blankly at her.

"Dozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

* * *

**Karakura High, Class 3-1 —Fourth Period, Japanese History**

Ichigo grumbled a long line of colorful words to himself.

He was forced to stand outside the classroom for not paying attention in class. Okay, some of it _was_ his fault. He really should stay away from that look-outside-the-window expression.

But most of the blame can go to Rukia.

Damn it.

He hated it that she can make him think of her so much. Geesh, he started to remind himself of David in Sphere Lotus, that book he was reading. His mind had a photographic memory of her, every single part of her. Her sweet voice, her beautiful violet orbs, her soft hair, her humble chest, her kissable lips…

Ichigo frowned.

"Stop it, Kurosaki," he mumbled to himself, knocking his head slightly.

Eiko-sensei walked out the class, holding her book close to her chest. She turned to look at him. "So, Kurosaki, hopefully this punishment will stop you from not paying attention in class."

Like heck it will.

The only way _that_ can happen is if someone brainwashed all his memories of a certain Kuchiki Rukia.

And he did not want that to happen.

"You can go to recess now, Kurosaki."

Ichigo pushed himself away from the wall and started walking towards the canteen. The hallways were already empty; most of the students had already reached the designated place of eating. Ichigo took long slow strides, his hands at the back of his head.

Tatsuki passed him and slapped him on the back. "Yo. What's up with you today, Ichigo?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Dunno. Just having the vacation fever."

"You look more like you're suffering from lovesickness in class just now."

To which Ichigo replied with a plummet to the cold cemented floor. "What the hell?? I am NOT having lovesickness!"

Tatsuki tilted her head and crossed her arms. "Well, you _look_ like one. Though very unlikely that _anyone_ can like you that way." Tatsuki smirked. "No offence, Ichigo." With a wave of her hand and a laugh, she left to go to the canteen.

"Stupid Tatsuki…" Ichigo pulled himself up from the floor. "I do not have lovesickness." His thoughts wandered, yet again, to Rukia. Her smirking expression, her smiling one, her tear-streaked cheeks, her reddened face; all zoomed through his mind like a photo-slide, one by one.

He shook his head void of those images.

Ichigo let out a groan.

Tatsuki was right.

"Agh!"

No, no, no, no, no!!

She was by far, NOT right.

He liked her, yes. He might've somehow developed this crush on her. He even could've gotten close as to falling in love with her.

But Kurosaki Ichigo does not have lovesickness!

* * *

**Karakura High, Field— Recess**

Ichigo took his juice-box and his burger and headed towards the field. He wanted to sit down under his favorite sakura tree. It was huge and gave people —especially during summer— shade from the tormenting heat. Usually during the summer period, there were dozens of students who would come and sit under the tree.

But today, however, it was almost like the 'dozens' multiplied into _a dozen _dozens. Ichigo stared at the sea of people under the tree. _His _tree!

"Geez." Ichigo frowned at them. There wasn't any space _at all_ under the shade.

He made a U-turn towards the class. There was, for sure, no one there. At least he can have some peace there instead of the overcrowded tree. Ichigo passed the classes slowly, glancing at each classroom.

Class 2-3, his previous class, last year.

Class 2-4, Ran-sensei is the homeroom teacher for this class

Class 3-1, his class, empty and stranded.

He stopped at class 3-2.

An oddly familiar girl was bent over her desk, scribbling on her notebook. Her raven hair casccaded from her shoulders elegantly, like a waterfall, covering her part of her face. Her lips moved gently while singing a song as her hand continued to draw clean (but childish) strokes on her sketchbook.

"Kyo wo tanoshi mou… ima wa modora nai… heibon demo shiawase kanjiru samaa…"

She smiled softly as she shut the book. She stretched her arms and looked out the window, twirling her pencil with her fingers. His heart continued to beat at a fast rate. Ichigo took a deep breath and walked into the classroom. He stopped in front of her, but she didn't notice; her attention was full on the scenery outside. He took a deep breath and steadied himself.

"Rukia?"

Rukia snapped her head towards him. In a moment, the pencil dropped to the floor, making a somewhat thunderous noise within the silent classroom. She pushed herself backwards on the chair and stood up. Her mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out. Every limb in her body felt freezing cold. Her heartbeat was rapidly quickening, making her breaths shallow. Her hand was latched tightly onto the back of her chair as she tried to speak again.

"Ic—" her voice cracked. "Ichigo?"

He reached out to touch her. His touch brought tingles to both of them. She was there. He couldn't believe. She couldn't believe it. His heart rate was accelerating to even think of this moment. He never thought that something like _this_ could happen.

He leaned down and wrapped his arms around her. She shut her eyes, believing that this was a dream, a hallucination, her reverie. That warmth spread around her, from her head to the tips of her toes.

This was real.

This was _real._

She felt herself embracing him back slowly, breathing slowly as if the slightest movement could take all this back. "Missed you…" he whispered, gently in her ear.

She pulled him closer to herself, saying nothing.

But he knew.

He pulled away and kissed her lips. Softly and gently, much like what she dreamed of.

* * *

Outside the class, three of Rukia's new-found friends and five of Ichigo's closest ones stopped and stared.

Chad smiled enigmatically.

Mizuiro snapped pictures.

Keigo was crying.

Ishida tutted amusedly.

Rika giggled softly.

Kaoru stared, awed.

Yume suppressed her laughter.

Tatsuki crossed her arms and grinned. "Well, well, well, so Ichigo _did_ have lovesickness. I was right after all…"

**The End

* * *

  
**

Ah, I'm really going to miss writing this! Haha, I like both endings, but which is your fave?

The song that Rukia was singing while drawing was 'Itsuka no Summer' by Aiba Masaki of Arashi. I love that song! Go, go, go listen to it on YouTube ;) I just thought it fitted XD

**Translation:** Kyo wo tanoshi mou… ima wa modora nai… heibon demo shiawase kanjiru samaa…// Let's enjoy today… The present won't come back… it's a summer where you feel happiness even in the ordinary.

Comments make me happy! Thanks you so much! –bows-


End file.
